1000 Words Of Love
by Tori Briefs
Summary: Originally based off of three songs, now turning into 50. Featured couple is B/V with taste of G/C, B/Y, V/L, K/18 Vegeta and Bulma have a terrible break up. Vegeta and his band get famous fast through the music producer Nappa. Bulma goes through college and is in her Jr year. How is the band going to get them back together again? Full description inside.
1. Info Summary

**1000 words of love information**

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. At the end of every chapter I will specify which songs I have used in the chapter and who they are by. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters therefore belonging to.

-This fanfic is slightly based off the storyline of Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's

-The reason this fic is called 1000 words of love is because it was originally based off of 1000 years by Christina Perri, 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton, and Hey There Delilah buy The Plain White T's. The list of songs has now grown and the current count is: 50. Most of which I have added a story behind connecting to Bulma's and Vegeta's relationship. The artists include the following: Vanessa Carlton, Plain White T's, Christina Perri, Martina McBride, Adel, Nickelback, Kelly Clarkson, Fergie, Bonnie Tyler, Enrique Inglesais, Lee Ann Womack, Shinedown, Daughtry, Avril Lavigne, Evenescence, Kings Of Leon, Three Doors Down, Secondhand Serenade, Staind, Linkin Park, and Christina Perri. This list and the numbers of songs will be updated when I hear a new song that I think fits the story.

-Featured couple is B/V with taste of G/C, B/Y, V/L, K/18 Vegeta and Bulma have a terrible break up six months before the story begins. Vegeta and his band get famous fast through the music producer Nappa. Bulma goes through college and is in her Jr year along with her roommate 18. How did Yamcha cause the breakup? How is the band going to get Vegeta and bulma back together again? What struggles lie ahead for everyone?

-I like to hear how I am doing. Please review if you feel that you need to critique my work or have any questions of comments.


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters therefore belonging to.

Chapter One- Prologue

Vegeta was walking down the street with his new girlfriend, Launch. They had been going out for 2 weeks but he wasn't really feeling it. He still couldn't get his previous relationship out of his head. Vegeta is a song writer and the drummer for his band, the Royal Saiyans. He and Launch were walking to his band's gig for tonight. It was only 12 in the afternoon but it was a place they hadn't preformed at yet and so he needed to make sure that everything was in place.

"Vegei, babe? Is everything ok?"Launch asked Vegeta as she saw his frown on his face and wrapped her arms around his right one.

"Don't call me that. I'm just thinking." He replied shrugging her off of him. She sighed but was going to get something out of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked reaching into her pocket. It wouldn't be the first time that she had actually given him a penny for his thoughts.

"Keep it, it's not important." The truth was the topic has been haunting him for a while now. He was thinking about his old girlfriend, Bulma. That relationship lasted 2 and a half years before everything went downhill. He only got with Launch because she would get his mind off of Bulma but it didn't happen. Everything around him was connected to her.

"Ok, if you say so." Launch sighed as she became more concerned for her new boyfriend. She felt that she was losing him before she really had him. There was something on his mind that he just wouldn't let go of and share with her. "You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah." He knew that he could but he wouldn't. Even if he did tell her, he would be running the risk of her telling others and he couldn't have anyone know what was going on in his head. He had already had a taste of that and didn't like it.

They had come up on the place and he opened the door for her and bought her some food while she waited for him. He walked backstage and was surprised to see his band mates talking to a tall, bald guy that wore an expensive looking suite. "And here he is. The prince himself." Kakarot said. "Vegeta, this is Mr. Nappa."

Vegeta shook hands with Mr. Nappa. "Hello Vegeta. I'm Nappa. Your friends over here invited me to watch your guys' performance tonight. If you're good, I'll consider signing you. I'll even bring some of my buddies of mine."

"Thank you Nappa. We won't disappoint you."

"You better not. I'm counting on you." Vegeta nodded and Nappa left to get on his phone.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"You better not mess this gig up."

"I won't be late. Chichi said that she'll meet us here this time."

Vegeta had grown to know that Kakarot occasionally would miss a practice or be really late for a gig and it was only because of Chichi. He met Bulma through Chichi. During their Senior Year of High school, Kakarot met Chichi and brought her to practice. Then, one day, she decided to bring along Bulma because they would be doing something together afterwards. He didn't take an instant liking to her and she didn't take an instant liking to him but, after she broke up with her idiot boyfriend, she had gone early to where Chichi had told her that they were going to practice and Vegeta was there for sound check, and setting up his set. She had started to cry and Vegeta was there for her to cry on. He didn't like it but he was. Then, about an hour before practice, they both got hungry and went to get something to eat. One thing led to another and when they came back so that Vegeta could practice with his band, they were a couple.

Vegeta shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memory of her smiling face and then looked at his band. The lead guitarist was Turles. Then there was Raditz on keyboard and Kakarot was the base player. Even though Vegeta didn't do a lot of the singing, he had a great voice could also play the guitar. Vegeta was the leader of the band because he was the one that thought of it and wrote all of the songs. His band mates called him Prince because their high school was the Central Royals. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" Kakarot asked. He had noticed that lately he hadn't been himself but now; he looked disoriented and kept zoning out.

"I'm Fucking FINE!" Vegeta said in great annoyance. Why was everyone asking him what was on his mind lately?

"Alright." He said in defense. Turles knew what was up with Vegeta and was probably the only one that realized it in the band. He was the one most involved in it too. He was the closest to Vegeta at the time of the breakup. Vegeta didn't tell everything to him but he sure could tell a lot of things by how he acted. Turles knew that Bulma was still on Vegeta's mind and it weighed heavily on his mind too. When Turles saw those two together, he knew it couldn't be more of a perfect match. They even fit together better than Kakarot and Chichi. It was in the last six months of Bulma's and Vegeta's relationship that he noticed that something was up. Something had changed in Bulma. He knew that it was because of a third party but didn't know who. It could have been anyone or anything. All he knew was that what was causing her to act differently, even in the slightest, and was also affecting Vegeta, causing him to act differently. Turles made the mistake of getting too involved by sneaking around and trying to connect the dots by himself. He had found out that the third party was Bulma's old boyfriend and something that he was doing was affecting Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship. He assumed that he was making Vegeta jealous or something of that nature but never really saw anything to back up his thoughts. He then made "friends" with Yamcha to find out more. What happened and what Yamcha did still surprises him today. What he did was unacceptable, unforgivable, and almost illegal. Turles decided that it should be illegal so he stopped being friends with Yamcha and decided to tell Vegeta but before he could, everything planned out like Yamcha hopped.

"Hey, Turles, are we going to practice or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Raditz asked him.

"Shut up Raditz. You're in no place to talk."

"Hey! You're both idiots so stop arguing about it and let's practice!" Vegeta yelled at them both. He then put out his touch screen laptop and pulled up the list of songs that they were going to play for the night. The others pulled out their tablets and saw what the songs that Vegeta had chosen for tonight would be. "One, Two…" Vegeta counted off and they started practice.

* * *

Bulma was pulling out of the parking lot as she had just finished her last class for the day. She was going back to her dorm and wanted to sleep all night. Today was one of her busiest days of the week. She had a full schedule and it was the middle of her junior year of college. Bulma had decided to transfer her community college credits to an out of state university and thankfully, she found one in New York. The only problem about that was that her ex-boyfriend Yamcha had decided to go to school in New York too. She didn't originally plan to go to college out of state but she had to move far away from where she was. Bulma decided to move when she had broken up with her newer ex-boyfriend Vegeta. That was a disaster and she had almost no idea what had changed in him. She certainly hadn't changed.

When she got back to her dorm, she unlocked her door and saw that her roommate had also crashed. Her roommate's name is 18. 18 had been there since her freshman year and was almost as good of a student as she was, well in grades that is. 18 would go clubbing every weekend and come back drunk. She would then wake up with a major hangover or would sleep in all day. Bulma decided to take this time to check her phone for any messages. Even though she had moved, she still hadn't lost touch with her good friend Chichi. Bulma saw that she had a video message from Chichi and so she opened it and started watching it. "Hey Bulma! It's Chichi. I just wanted to see how your weeks been. Mine has been great. I'm at the old hang out getting ready to watch the band. Guess who is here? It's Nappa, the famous music producer. This just might be the band's big break. I wish you could be here B. Call me back. I'll video tape it if you want. I'll try to get everything. They aren't supposed to perform for another two hours though. Bye B!" Bulma smiled and then put her phone in her purse.

"Who was that?" Bulma looked over to what was her sleeping roommate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it was time for me to wake up anyway."

"Ok, well, that was my friend Chichi."

"Who's the band?"

"Chichi's boyfriend and his friends are in a band. I guess that they are performing at our old hangout and this could be their big break if they don't mess this up."

"Then why aren't you there? If they're your friends, then why aren't you there supporting them?"

"I can't. I have classes that I have to take. I can't just go there. I would be late anyway. She'll send me a video of their performance. Look, I'm going to take a nap now. I have another class in a few hours."

"Ok. I'll leave you to it. I need to go and see Krillin anyway." 18 left the room and Bulma went to the top bunk and fell fast asleep."

* * *

"Mic check one, two, three. Mic check one, two, three." Turles said checking the mic in front of him. He nodded to Vegeta who was sitting at his set already. The crowd was theirs and it was time to start. Vegeta started the count off and they started their first song. The crowd cheered and Kakarot saw Chichi filming them from off to the side and he winked at her and the camera. He concentrated on the notes of one of their newer songs to look good for the camera and by the time the song was done, he forgot all about it. As the songs passed, the crowd cheered and Chichi watched Nappa, keeping the camera on the band.

Vegeta was into this song. It was one he had written when he had just gotten home from a long day at work and just needed to cool down. It was their second to last song and they all agreed that this new song was necessary if they wanted in the business. Although it wasn't the same as it was a few months ago, it would still be the song. The song soon came to an end and the slower song was started with some samples coming from the synth. Then the base was added followed by the guitar. Vegeta was lastly added as Turles started singing. Their last song soon ended and the crowd was yelling for an encore. Vegeta hadn't told the others what they would do if there was an encore but that didn't mean that he didn't have a plan. He stood and motioned Turles to the set. He nodded and then handed the guitar to Vegeta. "Alright, this if for all of you out there that haven't quite found the right words for that special someone." He said and then started playing the soft music. He and Turles had written it together a while ago. Raditz and Kakarot didn't know what song it was until he whispered.

_**Let me be your hero.**_

That signaled the two what song they were doing. They then waited for their entrance.

**_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_**

**_Would you run, and never look back?_**

**_Would you cry, if you saw me cryin?_**

**_Would you save my soul tonight?_**

Vegeta sang softly. He didn't know why he chose this song but it felt right. He wrote this song when he saw troubles starting with him and Bulma. He was going to sing it to her but they broke up before he could. He sang the lyrics as if he was saying them to her and she was in front of him right now.

**_I can be your hero baby_**

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

**_I would stand by you, forever_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

His mind was brought back to the night that they had gotten together. She was crying backstage and he had walked back there to get some equipment. At first, he just wanted her to stop blabbering but once he saw how broken she was, he knew that he didn't like to see her that way and so he had to cheer her up. He was her hero that night. The chorus was story telling in its self. First, he was her hero and then he had kissed her. He kissed her pain away of that terrible breakup that she had just gone though. After a few months, he could see that she was it. It wasn't going to get any better than her. It wasn't until she had literally taken his breath away when she had told him she loved him. She said it first. He had then tried to say it back but couldn't. She told him that it was alright and that she already knew that he loved her. He was never one to say how he was feeling unless it was in a song but he never said what he felt in plain and simple words. He never said he loved her in a song either though.

**_Oh. I just wanna hold you_**

**_I just wanna hold you_**

**_Oh _****_yeah. _**

**_Am I in too deep?_**

**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_Well I don't care_**

**_You're here_**

**_Tonight_**

He had asked himself that question so often with her in the end of their relationship. Was he in too deep? He had never felt that way about anyone before. He had never… loved… anyone before. It was at the end that he realized the answer. Yes, he was in too deep and he still hadn't gotten out of the hole he had dug for himself. He still couldn't get that blue haired woman out of his head. That was most likely why he was with Launch. She too had blue hair. He didn't think of it too much. She was one of his fans and he had come across her. He thought that another woman would get Bulma out of his head but Launch wasn't doing a very good job at it.

_**I can be, your hero**_

He finished the song. And everyone cheered.

Chichi, who was still filming all of this, turned the camera to Nappa. She zoomed in to show his expression. She then zoomed out and put the camera on herself. "Looks like he's happy. I think this is it."

* * *

Bulma was lying on her bed on her stomach, watching the video that Chi sent her. When everyone cheered for an encore, she saw Turles turn around and give it to… She fast forwarded through Vegeta's singing. She still couldn't handle it. She can still see him and have pain in her heart. She put it passed her during the song to hear everyone else. Now that he was up front, she fast forwarded. She played it when the camera turned to who she knew as Nappa the famous music producer. He looked happy with the performance. The camera then turned to Chichi. "Looks like he's happy. I think this is it. I really wish you could've been here B. It was amazing, as you just saw. We all miss you. Hope you're having fun where you are and B," She paused taking a sigh. "Please take some time when you're not too busy to come back here. Who cares about that stupid Jackass? You could come for me… or even Turles. Text me later. I have to go." She said with a smile and the video ended.

Bulma looked at the time. It was two in the morning which meant that it was one in the morning there. Bulma took out her phone. _Hey Chi. Just got your video. The band sounds great. Hope all went well. Tell me if they got it or not. Sorry I'm too busy to visit but my father says that I have to get my grades up if I am to run the business someday. You know him. It's two in the morning here so I'm going to sleep. Night._ Bulma texted Chi. She turned off her laptop and saw that her roommate was staying at Krillin's. She'd be back thirty minutes ago if she was going to come in drunk and sleep it off tomorrow. Bulma turned her radio on low and fell asleep.

* * *

Chichi looked down at her phone. She got a text from B. She smiled and Kakarot came over to her. "Hey." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Hey."

Kakarot looked over to her phone and saw that she was texting. "Who you texting?" He said. He was never one to prive into anyone's life but he was curious at what Chichi was smiling about.

"B." She said and Kakarot's arm was instantly down at his side and he looked at Chi as if she had two heads. "What?"

"You have her number?"

"Yeah. I also have her new e-mail too." Kakarot's eyes widened. When Bulma left, she changed almost all of her contact information and none of them had it, he thought. He was obviously wrong.

"Where'd you get it?"

"SHHH." She put her finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. Especially Vegeta." She told him sternly, putting a finger on his chest to emphasize her point.

"Ok. But how did you get it?" He looked around him. They were still at the club but now it was a party as Nappa had decided to sign them.

"She remembered my number and texted me. She gave me her new e-mail and so we've been keeping in contact."

"Wow. How come you've never told me?"

"Because I knew that you would get like this. Kakarot, it's important. You must never mention it to anyone. Ok?"

"Ok. You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Kakarot folded his arms and shook his head

"And that anyone won't include me." Kakarot visibly stiffened at the sound of Vegeta's voice behind him. He turned around. "Hey... Vegeta. I thought that..." Kakarot was trying to think fast and come up with something logical. "...you were with Launch, talking to Nappa."

"I was." Vegeta said, emphasizing the 'was' part. "Now I'm not." He said, emphasizing the 'Now' part. "Now, what are you going to tell me?"

"Nothing." Kakarot quickly said nervously.

"Vegeta, go piss off." Chichi said behind Kakarot. She always has to be the backbone when Kakarot is near Vegeta. "He's not telling anyone, and yes, it includes you."

"Bitch." Vegeta scuffed and went back to Launch who was near the bar. He didn't even know why he went to talk to Kakarot. He couldn't do it when that wench was by him. When the relationship between him and Bulma had fallen apart, the wench sided with B. It was only right. Chichi didn't like him to begin with. She had also known Bulma longer.

"Hey babe. Why did you leave me?" Launch said as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"You're drunk Launch." He could smell it all over her.

"No. I haven't even been drinking much." She pouted. If what she said were true, which Vegeta didn't believe, she couldn't hold her liquor. Not like she could with the many drinks she'd had already. "Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't we go back to your place and I could make you something. Then we could eat it in your room and when we're done, you could eat m…"

"Ok, that's it." Vegeta pulled back from her. He knew where she was getting to and he didn't want to fuck her tonight, or any night for that matter. "I'll call a cab and you could spend the night at your parent's house. That'll sober you up quickly." He said as he led her to the door.

"But Vegei." Launch whined.

"I told you not to call me that." He called a cab and paid the man, telling him where to go and he sat her in the car. "I'll see you in the morning, when you're sober." He then closed the door and signaled for it to leave. He then went back into the club and went over to Turles who was also at the bar, but on the other side from where Launch was sitting. He'd been watching everything. Vegeta sat next to him and ordered a drink. "I think I'm going to break it off with her."

"Good choice. Why?"

"I just don't get that feeling. She's too easy."

"I'm just going to put it straight for you." Turles said taking a swing of his drink. "You ain't gunna get that feeling with a lot of girls. B was one in a million." Vegeta looked at him confused. "Come on, I've noticed the changes in you. You can't get her out of your mind. Do you think that I'm blind? She's the only other person that I've seen with blue…" His voice went into a mumble as he saw something blue walk into the club. At first he thought it to be Bulma but then thought better of it as she turned. "Take that back. She's one of three I've seen with blue hair. Vegeta became even more confused but it came clear as he saw the blue haired woman stand in the door way. At first glance, Vegeta thought it was Bulma too but knew better. He stood as Turles grabbed his arm. "I wouldn't make that mistake Prince." He warned knowing what he was thinking. Vegeta scuffed and made him let go of his arm. Vegeta knew that it was a bad idea but he didn't care.

Songs Used:

Hero by Enrique Inglesais

As Always, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Two- Pain**

Vegeta stood before the blue haired female. "Hi." She said perky. Vegeta immediately regretted coming over here. "Do you know where the nearest bathroom is?" She was way too naive and really stupid. It radiated off of her. He looked over to the bathrooms.

"Over there." He pointed.

"Thank you." She said and skipped away.

Vegeta put his finger and thumb on his temples and rubbed them. He felt stupider just being around her. He looked up to see Turles laughing in an "I told you so" way. Vegeta walked back to the bar and rolled his eyes at the guy who had yet to compose himself. "Dude, I told you. I know her. She's way too stupid."

"You know her?" Vegeta asked with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I have seen her around the shop my mom has. She comes in every once in a while too. My mom hates her."

"That's saying something." The two men laughed and then Raditz came around to them.

"What's so funny?"

Vegeta went serious and stopped laughing immediately. He didn't want to feel embarrassed by Raditz laughing at him. It was one thing to have Turles laughing with him and a totally different thing to had Raditz laugh at him. "Nothing." It was then that he saw Nappa coming over to them.

"Well boys, it was nice seeing you and I'm glad that I found you." He patted Raditz's and Turles's back. "You will go far in your career. I plan to see you in my studio next Tuesday. I want to hear a few songs and for you to get the feel for the place. You're going to be spending a lot of time there. I'm off, calling it a night. I'm getting too old for nights light this."

"No you aren't. If you're still here, at this hour, it proves you still have at least five more years." Vegeta said with full honesty.

"True. So Next Tuesday, let's say 12:00 in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me." Vegeta said.

"Good. Welcome to the family boys." Nappa said as he left.

"How do you like that?" The other two smiled and nodded. Nappa ran Saya Studios and they were now in it. They were going to be famous for what they loved doing.

Kakarot came over and asked what Nappa had just told them. They explained to Kakarot when and where they were meeting. "Ok, well, I'm going to the apartment. Chichi wants to go to sleep saying that she has loads to do when she wakes up in the morning."

"Whatever Kakarot. Let your Bitch run your life."

"Vegeta, she doesn't run my life. And it wasn't too long ago that…" He stopped talking when he saw the glare Vegeta was sending him to not say anything he would regret. "Night." He said to his two brothers and Vegeta. Chichi had grabbed his arm and they walked out of the club.

"Give me another!" He yelled at the bar tender.

"Vegeta, don't think that you can drink B away. It will come back to haunt you like it did the last time." Turles whispered as he too left the club to the apartment. Vegeta took the shot of whisky and Raditz walked with him out of the club after he paid the bill.

"Where do you want to go?" Raditz asked.

"Is the super gym open this early?"

"I think so. It's supposed to be 24 hours on Saturday and off Sunday."

"Good. I need to punch something." Vegeta said as he walked the mile and a half with Raditz to the gym. Hardly anyone was there. He was glad for that and so Vegeta wrapped the wrapping around his wrists and arms and started punching the bag. It was his way of venting his anger.

* * *

Bulma woke to her alarm saying she had an hour till her class starts. It was 8 am. She sighed and vowed that once this semester was over, she was never going to take weekend classes again. She didn't even like these classes. Her father gave her a list of classes she had to take if she were to move out and go to an out of state university. If she didn't, she would be learning hands on with her father. Right now, she started to wonder why she left but remembered when there was a knock on her door. No doubt it was her ex. She climbed out of bed and pulled her hair back loosely in a pony tail. She had light blue, loose fitting pajama pants on and a matching light blue, form fitting spaghetti strap top. She opened the door and wasn't surprised as she saw Yamcha holing two cups of coffee. "Hey B. Did I wake you?"

"No, my alarm clock did. You just happen to come by a few seconds afterward." Bulma said as she took the coffee from his hand and walked back into her dorm. "What do you want anyway?" She asked with her back turned from the guy behind her and stretched and yawned. It had taken her a while but she got over the fact that they were once a thing and they were sort of friends now. She still couldn't tolerate him sometimes but it was overlooked when he brought her coffee. It was her wake up juice and he knew it.

"I thought that maybe we could have dinner tonight?" He said a little shyly. He had tried to be her shoulder to cry on after the incident with Vegeta but she gave him the cold shoulder too. He wouldn't give up though. He was going to get her back one way or another.

Bulma sighed. She had seen this coming for a while now. She just didn't like him like that anymore and wasn't ready for another relationship . "I'm sorry Yamcha but no. I just don't feel that way about you. I don't need to be in a relationship right now anyway. I just need to focus on my school work." She then took a book from her shelf. It was an economics book that weighed 5 pounds. That was her only class today and she had a test to study for. Yamcha sadly nodded, accepting the rejection, for now.

"You sure you don't need a study buddy?"

"No, I don't think you would know any of this. What's your major anyway?"

"3-D graphics design for gaming." He said proudly. "But yeah, you're right. I wouldn't know any of that. I just thought that you would like come company."

"Thanks but no thanks. I need some peace and quiet if I'm going to pass this test." She said as she gave him an awkward hug and he left. When the door closed, she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't really need to study. It was just an excuse to get him out. She knew everything there was to know for this test. It was an easy class but really, really boring. She put the book back and then took a smaller book out from under her bed. She then sat with her back against the wall and started writing. She was a song writer. Before the fall out, she helped Vegeta write many of the band's songs. Now she wrote her own. She continued from the last one that she stopped at because she had an idea for the next verse. After watching the video of the band, she felt the pain again. The title of the song? "Set Fire to the Rain" It was based off of the end of her relationship with Vegeta. The song was almost complete too. It pained her too much to write it but she felt that she needed to finish it before she started another one. She read the last thing she wrote.

_**I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,**_

_**Your name**_

She knew what came next: the second chorus.

**_I set fire to the rain,_**

**_And I threw us into the flames_**

**_Well, it felt something died_**

**_'Cause I knew that, that was the last time_**

**_The last time_**

She then thought what would be the end. It would be repetitive, she knew that. It hit her.

**_Let it Burn_**

**_Let it Burn_**

**_Let it Burn_**

She was happy with that ending, of the song that is, she never liked the ending of her relationship. She thought back as to why it had ended. It was almost too terrible. It was worse than when Yamcha broke it off with her because she's the one that broke it off because she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

But before we get into what caused it her to break up, let's talk about what lead to it.

Bulma sat on her bed as a flashback came from when she thought the change first started. **"Bulma! Hey." She heard Yamcha behind her. She had been on slight talking terms with him lately but that was it. "Wait up!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to her. She stopped and turned around. As he stopped in front of her, she sighed. "Hey." He said calmly. **

**"Hi Yamcha. How are you?" She said slightly annoyed. She was already late to rehearsal for the band. Vegeta was going to be so mad. They had just made a new song and were supposed to practice it today. She was almost there too. She was just outside of the parking lot of his apartment complex. **

**"I'm fine. What's up?"**

**"I'm going to practice with the band." **

**"Oh, well, I was hoping that…" He looked behind Bulma and saw a really mad Vegeta storming towards them. Bulma noticed Yamcha's change in demeanor. She looked behind him and when she saw him, she took a deep breath to prepare herself. Yamcha took note of this. **

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Vegeta yelled and as soon as he got close enough, he folded his arm and looked down at the two of them. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but it didn't work. "You are two hours late. Is he the reason? Have you been spending time with this worthless piece of SHIT?" **

**"What?" Bulma looked at Yamcha and then looked back at Vegeta. "No! You are assuming something happened between him and me?"**

**Yamcha looked between the two and noted how both of them were acting. "Well, then, explain your tardiness."**

**"Can we talk about this inside?"**

**"No! I see no reason."**

**"Vegeta, you're causing a scene." Bulma tried to persuade her boyfriend but he was just too stubborn.**

**"I don't fuckin care. Where have you been for the last two hours? If it wasn't with this piece of shit than who with?"**

**"Vegeta, my father took me to one of his meetings for Capsule Corp. It was running late and it was across town. I asked him to drop me off here but he still doesn't like that I'm in this band. He dropped me off at my apartment and I had to run here because my phone died in the meeting. I'm sorry if I couldn't call."**

**Vegeta seemed to have gotten less angry at the explanation. It was reasonable. Her father never liked the band saying that it wouldn't ever get more than a garage full of people to listen to them. He looked Yamcha up and down. "Explain the weakling being here."**

**"He saw me walking and he wanted to talk. I was on my way here." Vegeta seemed to think this over and nodded, seemingly cooling down from his anger and then pulled her close whispering in her ear. "I don't trust him. He's up to something." He then kissed her cheek and they both went to Vegeta's apartment where the others were waiting, leaving Yamcha behind.**

Bulma sighed. She should have known then that it wouldn't be long before he would actually do something with all of that pent up anger. She started writing in her song writing book.

**_Remember all the things we wanted_**

**_Now all our memories, they're haunted_**

**_We were always meant to say goodbye_**

**_Even without fists held high, yeah_**

**_Never would have worked out right, yeah_**

**_We were never meant for do or die_**

She started writing just what she was feeling. She stopped writing after that and then looked at the last five songs she had written. Why were all of them about him? She really had to get him out of her head. She didn't want to turn into a Taylor Swift.

* * *

Vegeta woke up late because of the day he had before. There was a knock at his door and he got out of bed, putting some sweat pants on over his boxers. He opened the door to a dark blue haired woman. He rolled his eyes. He forgot that he hadn't already broken it off. "Hey Vegei."

"Go home." He said irritably. He wasn't one for a good conversation anytime but definitely not when he just woke up from a long night.

"What?"

"It's over. I'm breaking up with you. I don't like you. You were only a way for me to get my mind off stuff but you no longer work. Go home and cry about it. Find another boyfriend. I don't care as long as it doesn't have to do with me." He said as if it were obvious.

"Fine!" She yelled, waking Turles up in the next room. He too put some sweat pants on before he opened his door but unlike Vegeta, he put on a grey muscle shirt on as where Vegeta didn't bother to put a shirt on at all. "If you don't want me anymore then we're through!" She stormed out of the apartment building down to her car.

"Well she took that lightly." Turles said as he rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep he had just woken up from. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon.

Vegeta shook his head as he went and laid on the couch and turned on the TV. He turned it to the news. There wasn't anything important he thought until he was about to switch the channel. He was just about to press the button when Nappa came on the screen. "Turles!"

"What?" He yelled from the kitchen. He walked to the living room and saw what was on the screen. Vegeta turned it up. "_I'm here with Napa, the producer and owner of Saya Studios who has just announced that he has welcomed another band to the family. Tell me about them __Nappa__."_

The screen then went to Nappa._ "Yes, I saw them just last night and they are going places. They have talent and they aren't afraid to show it off." _Vegeta and Turles looked at each other with wide eyes. It had yet to be 24 hours and they were already news worthy. It was only a matter of time until they, themselves, would be on the news.

"Wow" Turles said. Vegeta smirked.

"Yep."

The door opened to reveal Raditz. "Guys turn to…" He looked at the television and saw that they were already watching it.

"Yeah, we're on the news." Turles said, still awe struck by this reality they were facing. They were going to become really famous, really fast.

* * *

Bulma had just gotten out of her test. It was easy and she had the rest of the day off, of school that is. She had a job working at the local mechanics shop. It wasn't creating the newest "Space age" technology but she was working with tools and she liked how vehicles worked and working on them. It paid enough for groceries and some to put in her savings account. Her father had paid for her school. All of it too. He paid for her books, classes, dorm room, and everything. There was one catch. If there was a class that she wanted to take and her father didn't approve of it and she didn't give him a good enough reason to change his mind, she had to pay for the class and the books for the class. She hadn't failed yet on giving him a good enough reason to take a class. She got changed into her uniform and road her motorcycle to work not that far from the college. She often found herself fixing the cars and trucks of her classmates. She fixed what needed to be fixed, nothing more nothing less and came at a good price too. "Hey Sal." She greeted her boss as she clocked in for the day.

"Bulma!" He greeted happily. "How is my little mechanic?"

"I'm alright. The normal problems. Ex-boyfriend is trying to rekindle what he thinks we had, school that costs way too much for what it's worth, and a roommate that practically lives with her boyfriend." She said as she got her tools ready for work. "How about you?"

"Well, wife's good. Boys are even better. John got accepted into law school. Ken is still dating that spoiled ditz." John was about 23-years-old and Ken was only 17-years-old. Bulma had met the two one day when they came to surprise her boss on his birthday.

"That's fantastic for John." She then pulled her tool box off the stool it was sitting at and she walked over to her work station. She had to finish this truck before anything else. She was doing it as a favor for Krillin, 18's boyfriend. He had come to her because it wouldn't start. It turns out that the starter was busted. She didn't know how he did it but it was all torn up and it was a good thing he brought it in too. The brake pads were shiny. That's never a good thing. She had replaced them and was now putting in a new starter. It was thirty minutes later and she was covered in oil because she slipped in a puddle made by the last truck she had in there but it was fixed and she could work on another vehicle. She washed her hands and reached for her phone out of her bag to call Krillin to say that his truck was fixed when she saw that she had gotten a text after she fell asleep last night. It was from Chichi. She opened it and saw a picture of Nappa on the news and so she turned her head to the small television in the corner of the room and turned the volume up so she could hear it.

"_I'm here with Napa, the producer and owner of Saiyan Co. who has just announced that he has welcomed another band to the Saiyan family. Tell me about them __Nappa__."_

The screen then went to Nappa._ "Yes, I saw them just last night and they are going places. They have talent and they aren't afraid to show it off."_ Bulma knew that they could do it. She then read Chi's text.

_B! You'll never guess it! __NAPPA__ SIGNED THEM! They'll get famous now! I knew that they always had it in them. If only you were here. We could celebrate together. If I were you, I'd come and see them now before all of the fan girls come around and the ticket prices go through the roof but don't worry. You know me and if you ever want to see them in concert, I'll hook you up. Txt me. __J_ Bulma smiled. It was a dream come true for them. Oh, how she wished she could be there to congratulate them, well, three of them.

"Hey Bulma! What's got you all smiley and giggly over there? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Her boss joked.

"Are you watching channel 13 news?"

"Yeah. What about it? It's just some guy talking about people that are going to become famous because of him."

"They're my friends." She said proudly.

"Why aren't you there then?" Bulma's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"That Bastard of a fuckin Asshole." She said with so much venom that it scared her boss.

"Who is it this time?" Her boss asked. "It couldn't be that yam whatever guy. You don't normally put a slur of cusses about him. He usually gets only one. No, this guy is special. Another ex perhaps? Oh, is he in that band?"

Bulma glared at the television. If looks could kill, the screen would have exploded by now. "Yes."

"Ahh. I'm smarter than I look ain't I?" He asked as she put down her tools and went to her break room. He smirked and shook his head slowly. Her break room was not for breaks in between work hours. It was for whoever wanted a broken bone. She had a multitude of exercise equipment for her to work out her anger. Sal had let her have it as a special gift for a favor she had done. He knew her more than he had known any of his workers but then again, none of his workers had been female, or did as good a job as her. No, she was like the daughter he never had.

Bulma started punching the punching bag in the room. She didn't care how beat up and bloody her knuckles were. She had to get her frustration out somehow and crying wasn't something she felt like doing right now. After about an hour of punching and kicking and lifting and any other exercise she could think of, she was sweaty and still had oil from working on the truck on her. She was in dire need of a shower. When she came out of her break room, Sal was outside handing something to her, or at least trying to. She looked at the paper confused but kept walking.

"Bulma, I'm giving you a mandatory leave off your work until after Christmas break. That's two weeks and I have averaged up your total pay for two weeks and here it is. You will take this money and use it to buy a ticket to go and see your friends. I don't care if you hate that man, you should go and congratulate the others." Bulma had gotten her bag and was clocking out for an hour.

"Not interested." Bulma said as she turned to leave.

"I said a mandatory leave. You're not allowed to be working those two weeks. You don't have to take the money and go and see your friends but go and see your parents. It's the holidays. It starts next week." Bulma stopped as she remembered that the test she took today was her final for the class. She totally forgot that it was her final too. Not as if it would change her score now. She did well on it. "Bulma I care about you. You are like the daughter I never had. Go and say hi to your real family. I'm sure they miss you."

"Not likely. If anyone does it would be my mother. My father only cares about the grades I get. I already had plans for the break and you're ruining them."

"Oh really? Your plans were to work all through the break. What would you do on Christmas Eve or Christmas? We aren't open then."

"I would sleep the day away." She said as if she had planned her life to be this miserable.

"At least think about seeing your friends. I'm willing to bet they miss you."

"Yeah. And I'm willing to bet that Bastard of an ex will want to get back together and then he could be abusive all over again. Yamcha was right. I shouldn't have even started dating him. I was setting myself up for failure." Bulma looked down at the paper that her boss was still trying to give her. He brought his arm back that still had the paper in it.

"You were in an abusive relationship?" Bulma's tears were forming in her eyes as she slowly nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bulma shook her head and gained her composure once more.

"I think I should go to my dorm and shower. I'll be back in about an hour." She said as she walked out the door. Sal watched the blue headed girl. He would have never thought, a strong girl like her in an abusive relationship. Most girls were left broken without much self of steam or hid from people, ashamed of themselves. He wondered what he should do. Should he do anything? Could he do anything? Well, he was sure of one thing. He was going to damn well try.

Bulma wiped the stray tear that had fallen down her face. She then rode her motorcycle to her dorm and got all cleaned up. When she got out of the shower, she totally forgot to call Krillin about his truck. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't. She had to leave a voice mail. "Hey Krillin, it's me Bulma. I'm calling because I fixed up your truck and it's ready to be picked up now. Bye." She pulled her hair up and put on a clean uniform and rode back to work. She wondered how her boss would act now. Not many new of her past around here. She clocked in just as the hour was up. She had taken her break and went back to work as if nothing had happened. The only thing strange was that Sal wasn't in his office. She ignored it and worked on the car that blew a head gasket and had some other minor problems. As she was washing her hands, she saw 18 pull up in her convertible with Krillin in the passenger's seat. "Hey Krillin. Your truck is in the garage. Let me go get it." She had dried her hands and went around back to where his truck was.

"Hey Bulma, which one of these guys…" Sal came around the corner expecting Bulma to be working on another car but saw that there was a short bald guy and a hot blond in a convertible. "Um. Can I help you?"

"No, Bulma just went around to fetch my truck she finished today."

"Ohh. Ok." They all waited there silently and a bit awkwardly until Bulma pulled up in Krillin's truck.

"Here she is Kril. Running nice and smooth. You shouldn't have any problems with it for a while."

"Thanks Bulma. Hey, how much does it cost?"

"No charge." Bulma said as she handed over the keys.

"No, you deserve to be paid. How much?"

"No charge. Krillin, I did this as a favor for you. I don't want to take your money."

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you. How much?" Bulma shook her head. "No? Ok, I'll give you 700 for it. I know that it wasn't a hassle but you deserve it."

Bulma's eyes widened. $700? 'He must be joking. He wasn't though and he pulled out twenties from his fat wallet and gave $700 worth to her. "Krillin, I can't take this."

"You can and you will. Think of it as my Christmas present to you." He then walked away to his truck and 18 and Krillin drove off.

"Now you're making real mechanic money." Sal said as he nodded in approval of the short bald man. He then looked down at the paper he was holding and remembered what it was that he was out here for. "Bulma?"

"What?" Bulma asked as she put the money in her bag.

"Which one of these is the 'Bastard of a fuckin Asshole'?" He asked as he quoted her words.

Bulma looked at the news paper and saw the band. It was at last night's performance. Nappa must have pulled some strings if it was on today's newspaper. Turles was in front with his black guitar, Kakarot to the right with the deep red bass, Raditz to the left with the synth. And then there was, as she put it earlier, the 'Bastard of a fuckin Asshole' in the back behind his gorgeous sapphire blue set with custom heads that he had paid for with his own money he made working different jobs over his high school years. She pointed to Vegeta and tears started coming back to her eyes as she sat with her back against her work bench and her hands on her forehead.

"You must have gotten it bad. When was it that you figured out that he was abusive?"

"When he almost hit me but instead hit the wall." She whispered.

Sal knelt down next to her. It hurt him to see her like this. His strong worker in shambles. "What if someone went with you? Would you go if you knew you were protected?" Bulma looked up at him. It was a valid question but Bulma wasn't crying because she was afraid of him. She was still broken hearted over him. She thought of people she could bring. There was Krillin and 18 but they were already probably doing something together. There was Yamcha… There was not Yamcha. Then there was Sal, the only other person that she'd really gotten close to here in New York. He was like a second father to her. She couldn't ask him to come with her to a different state. He had his family here. Bulma shook her head no. "Is there anyone there that could be with you at all times when he could possibly be around?"

'One person.' Bulma thought. 'Chi. She would be there.' She thought about it a little more. She nodded.

"Do you have any contact with that person?"

"She's the only one that I've kept in contact for the past six months I've been gone."

"Do you think you're willing to go and congratulate your friends if she is there with you?" Bulma thought about it. She guessed. Chi could keep her strong even if they were in Vegeta's presence.

"I guess." Bulma gave up the fight between her boss and her internal conflict. She would go and do as he wished. Chi will be thrilled to hear the news.

"Good. If you have any problems, you have my number; you have my wife's number. You should be ok." Sal said as he helped the teary eyed girl up on her feet.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged her boss and then realized that she probably got oil and grease all over him. She took a step back and saw that, yep, he had some black spots.

"Don't worry about the clothes. Go and get packing. You've been away from home for too long." He said happily. Bulma nodded, confident that she could do this. She had to come up with a plan though so that she wouldn't have to even see Vegeta.

**Songs Used**:

Set Fire To The Rain by Adel

Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

**AN:**Alright, so, you found out why there was a break up. Bulma believes that she was in an abusive relationship with Vegeta. Somehow, Yamcha was involved in this. Yamcha's plan won't be laid out there until much later chapters but parts of his plan will be obvious. The time of the year is just before Christmas break.

Being completely honest, I wasn't sure if this was how I wanted to end this chapter. It seems so sudden to me but this is what it is. The next chapter is in the editing phase. I do feel as though you readers are somewhat spoiled right now, I just got back from Spring Break and haven't been getting a whole lot of school work so I have plenty of time to write, read, edit, reread, and post new chapters. The spoiler for the next chapter is that the title is called: **Surprises.**

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

_**RedSmileyFace**_, I absolutely love TFS and yes, I got some inspiration from them. My disclaimer is based off of theirs is you hadn't noticed.


	4. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

_**Important:**_ If you got an alert saying that I have updated this chapter by the title of "His Story" I apologize in advance. My mind was somewhere else. I honestly had a mini panic attack because I thought that I had uploaded the wrong chapter. Surprise?

**Chapter Three- Surprises**

Bulma had gone through finals week and passed all of her tests with flying colors. No classes were available over the break and so she would have that excuse for her father. She would stay in a hotel near her parent's house and then tell Chichi where she was. She would have to meet with the band without Vegeta knowing. That would take a lot of planning on Chichi's part. Bulma texted Chichi to get someplace that no one could get to her and then Bulma would face time. Bulma sat on her bed on her laptop before she saw that Chichi was calling her. She answered the call and smiled at Chichi as she lit up. "Oh my goodness B!"

Bulma started laughing. "Hi Chi."

"It's been too long. Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, right after I saw it on the news."

"Aww. The New ruins everything. Anyway, I'm serious. You should get your ass over here. I don't care where you are in the world right now. I will find you and bring you here if I have to."

Bulma only laughed at her friend. "Chi, a friend of mine here gave me some good advice but I'm going to need your help and planning if this is to work ok?"

Chichi looked confused. "If what's going to work out?"

"Chi, don't freak out." Chi nodded but Bulma didn't believe her. "Chi? Where are you right now?"

Chi looked around her. She smiled as a crew worker passed her. "Sitting on the floor."

"Where?"

"Umm." Chichi looked around once more trying not to be too specific. "Umm."

Bulma looked seriously at Chi. "Chichi. Where are you?"

"I'm in the lobby of Saya Studios."

Bulma's eyes widened. "WHAT? Chi, I told you to go somewhere where no one could get to you." It was then that she saw the headphones in Chichi's ear that no doubtedly had a microphone in them.

"I know but the band is recording right now and I wanted to join but they kicked me out because I wasn't quite enough."

"That does sound like you. Anyway. Do you promise that you won't freak in anyway?" Chichi nodded. "Ok." Bulma took a deep breath. "I'm going to visit over Christmas break." She said fast.

Chichi slowly took out her head phones and cleaned her ears. She then put them back in. "I'm sorry about that I thought you just said that you were…"

"Yes, Chi. I'm visiting for Christmas." Chichi closed her laptop and took out her head phones. The volume wasn't loud enough for others to hear Bulma's voice asking Chi what she was doing. Chichi was dancing around the lobby squealing joyfully but stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Kakarot along with the others in the band looking straggly at her.

"Chi? Is everything ok?" Kakarot asked slowly.

"Everything is simply perfect Kakarot."

"Well, now that everything is settled," Vegeta began to speak. "Would you care to explain what you were doing out here, jumping around like a pathetic fool?"

"You don't get to know. Chichi then huffed and turned so that her back was to Vegeta.

"Oh, is this one of the many secrets between you two?" Vegeta scuffed. He would get it out of Kakarot. "Pathetic." He then walked out of the room to his truck.

The others looked questionably at Chichi. "You guys will know soon enough. Vegeta won't though. He's too stupid for it." Turles and Raditz looked at each other and then both shook their heads and walked out of the room.

"What is it Chi?"

"I can't tell you yet. Let's just say it's my Christmas present to you and your brothers." Kakarot smiled. He liked Christmas. "I'll be right there. I need to get my laptop first. Kakarot nodded and left. She opened her laptop and it showed a very annoyed looking Bulma with watery eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't freak out." Chi blushed at being caught. "Text me." Bulma said before she ended the call. Chichi only smiled and gathered her things. She was soon at the car with a very irritated Vegeta.

"Thought I told him?" Chichi said as she got into the truck sitting next to Kakarot. "Well, I didn't. You can never find out my secrets. Right Kakarot?" She looked at him daring him to say that he'd told everyone.

"Right Chi. I wouldn't tell anyone our secrets." He said with full confidence because he'd been berated by Vegeta to tell him what it was and still didn't say that Chi has contact with Bulma. Chi smiled at this, knowing what he meant.

"Whatever. Keep it to yourselves. I don't give a crap."

'You would if you knew who it was about.' Thought Chi but she knew better than to say anything.

Bulma had heard everything everyone said thanks to Chichi's mic. She had heard Kakarot ask her what was up, she heard Vegeta get mad and most likely storm out of the room. She heard Chi's explanation to the three left and then her saying to Kakarot that it was a Christmas gift. Bulma laughed at that one. But if Chichi had to hide her like a Christmas gift, than that's how they were going to find out about her.

She texted Chichi. _I have an idea_

_What?_ Chichi replied.

_If I'm the Christmas present than I should be hidden like one. I'm going to be staying at the hotel near my parent's place I'll tell you when I'm there. You could say that your gift for them is at that hotel, I'll let you visit before you get the guys and so you'll have a room key._ Bulma knew that this was the best rout because this way, Bulma could be there and back, say hi to her parents, maybe have Christmas dinner with them, and be gone all without Vegeta knowing that she was there.

_B, you are a genius._

_I know. ;) _Bulma sent back. She then put her phone in her bag. She had two capsules. One with her clothes for a week and the other with any other supplies she might need such as makeup, hair brush, shampoo and conditioner not to mention tooth paste and a tooth brush. She put them in her small box for capsules. She then road to the airport and encapsulated her motorcycle in another capsule. She got through airport security easily and waited for her plane. She was early and she decided to write another song. She felt the vibration of her phone as she reached in her bag for her notebook. She picked up her phone and saw that she received a video from Chi. She put her headphones in and clicked play. It was a video of the boys playing around in the studio. Then there was a clip of every song they recorded. There wasn't many as Chi recorded her getting thrown out of the recording area. It was then that she heard something in the background. It was Vegeta whispering into the mic of the recording studio and then a guitar playing softly. She started to wonder what he said so she played it back and listened carefully. "Let me be your hero," is what she made him out to say. She wondered what song that was. He had to have written it after she left. She hadn't heard it before. She then looked up as she heard that her plane was boarding. She would have to ask Chi about it later. To Bulma, it didn't matter who was singing. She wanted to find out about that song. She put her phone on Airplane mode and then boarded her plane, finding her seat easily.

There was no one that was sitting next to her thankfully and she sat through the ride. She had turned on her computer and plugged her head phones in. She went to the video she saved from the night that Chichi recorded, the night that they got signed. She decided to write a part of one of her unfinished songs. She could barely think as she listened to the music and after a few songs, everyone was cheering for an encore. Bulma was staring at one of her unfinished songs with writers block when she heard it again. Vegeta whispered

**_"__**L**et me be your hero."_**

She changed what showed on her computer so that the computer showed the video. It was the part that she had skipped when she first watched the video. She listened to the lyrics as she heard him sing. It was as if he were singing it to her but she quickly dismissed the idea. Then the lyrics got into her head.

_**Would you cry, if you saw me crying**_

_**Would you save my soul tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**_

_**Or would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.**_

_**Now would you die, for the one you love?**_

_**Oh hold me in your arms tonight.**_

It were as if he wrote this as they broke up. He was so much of that lost soul. He had changed so much. She started to think of those questions. Would she cry, if she saw him crying? She tried to picture that monster crying and feeling pain but she couldn't see it. He caused too much pain to ever feel it. Then the next question. Would she save his soul? That had the obvious answer of yes. If she could save him, knowing that she wouldn't get hurt from him changing like he did, she would sure try and save him from his soul getting lost.

She thought of the lyrics as a whole. He sounded so weak in this song. He couldn't have written this could he? The only remorse that he had ever felt was that he lost her because she woke up to the truth. Right? Right. The guys just wanted him to sing that song. But then why was it so… so realistic? It made no since to her. She listened to the whole thing a few times and then felt a little push, more of a tap, on her shoulder. She took her head phones out and saw the attendant smile. "We're landing soon. You should put your seatbelt on." She said politely. Bulma nodded and put away her laptop and buckled her seatbelt. _This is it._ Bulma waited patiently for the landing.

Once Bulma got out of the airport, she uncapsulated her motorcycle and rode to the hotel that she had already placed a reservation for a room at.

* * *

Vegeta was driving his truck to meet his band for lunch to discuss what their next gig was that Nappa booked for them. He was stopped at a red light and his head was leaning against his palm with his elbow partly out his window. He heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine and he turned his head as he saw a full faced helmet that was dark blue. 'That helmet looks like Bulma's' He thought to himself. As it sped by him, he saw the long BLUE braid going down the biker's back. He did a double take and blinked a few times but before he could get a truly good look at the bike, his light turned green and he went forward to the meeting. His mind never left the topic of the biker until he pulled into the parking lot of the pub.

Bulma pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and checked in. When she got her luggage situated, she decided to text Chichi. _Hey. I'm here. Room 901. The hotel closest to my parent's house._ Bulma knew that Chichi would know which one she was talking about. They used to pass it every day. Bulma waited for her to reply and started wondering what she was doing.

"Chichi?" Kakarot asked as Chichi started searching through her bag. She knew that she heard her phone. It was on silent though and it only vibrated three times saying that she got a text. If it was the text that she thought it was, she didn't want to leave B hanging. She found it and held it up in the air.

"Yes!" She said as if she had just concurred land. She looked at the guys around her and blushed in embarrassment. I need to call this person back. I'll be right back." She said as she went out the door and read the text. She smiled and then texted back. _The bands in a meeting for the next gig. I'll text you when I'm coming._ She smiled as she then called her dad. "Yeah, hey dad. I'm just calling you to say hi and that I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and then walked back in and sat next to Kakarot.

"Everything ok Chi?"

"Oh yeah. It was just my dad. He needed me to run an errand when we were done with this." Chi smiled at her boyfriend and he shrugged only half believing what she was saying. She was probably lying because it had something to do with his Christmas present. It made him think, if she was going all out for his gift, what would he give her? He needed to get her something special.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "Are you even listening?"

He blinked a few times. "Sorry Vegeta, what was that?"

Vegeta put his hands to his forehead and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Kakarot, if I could have your attention for five minutes, that would be all we need." Vegeta said to Kakarot. He nodded his head. "Ok, Christmas is in five days. We have four days to get ready our songs. They won't be Christmasy. I have no intention of making it so. Now, what songs are we doing?"

"I think we should do Photograph. I really like that one." Raditz said immediately. That was one of the older ones they had but hadn't played it for any large group yet.

"Ok. We need at least six more songs." Vegeta said as he wrote Photograph down.

"I like the song you did for the encore when you got signed." Chichi said as she put fries in her ice cream and ate it.

"You like something I did?" Vegeta asked with an eyebrow raised in almost shock.

"I like the lyrics more than anything. I found them…" Chichi paused, thinking of the right word. "Relatable."

"Relatable? To you? You wouldn't know the meaning of those words if I wrote it down and gave it to you."

"Oh really?" Chichi grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She then ripped the paper and folded it so the others couldn't read it as she passed it. Vegeta grabbed the paper and unfolded it, hiding it from the guys around it. _You were B's hero?_ He looked up confused at Chichi and how she knew that. He hadn't told anyone except Turles. Chichi knew that she was right. "I'm smarter than I look. Give me more credit than that." Vegeta folded the note and gave it back to her. She then wrote something down and gave it back to Vegeta.

"What's this?"

"It's my number. I rather not be passing notes back and forth." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. He put the number in his phone and then texted her. _Something you wish to tell me, not in front of the others?_

Chi read the text and saved the number before replying. _Were you set up? What happened between you two?_

_What? Do you mean you didn't get the story from her?_

_Come on. She cut us all out. _Chi felt that it was a good decision to not have him suspect that she was still talking to Bulma and so she played dumb about the break up.

_That shows how much she valued your friendship._

_What's that supposed to mean? _Chichi began to wonder what got shoved up his ass but then read the next text.

_She doesn't value any type of relationship whither it be a friendship or a romantic relationship. Now, if you really want to know my side of the story, you will tell me what you got the Son brothers for their "Christmas present" or the secret that you have Kakarot keeping from me._

Chichi didn't reply. She wished that she could tell him but it wasn't hers to tell. It was Bulma's and Chichi did get the full story of Bulma's side. She needed to get both sides of the story because of his admission to who that song was about. He just had to tell her. It meant that he was hurting almost as much, if not the same amount, as Bulma is.

"I think that we should do a new song." Kakarot said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Kakarot, we have four days. You think it's that easy to just whip up another song with everyone's parts and for everyone to learn them in four days?"

"We've done it before." He pointed out

What he said wasn't false. It was actually really true. They had done it more than once. "That was back when…" He trailed off but corrected himself. "That was a long time ago. I'm not about to put in hours like that again." 'Not without her anyway." He finished in his thoughts.

"Come on. I know you could do it Vegeta. You have loads of material in that little book of yours."

"That '_little_' book is none of our business." Vegeta snapped. "Besides most of what's in it are unfinished songs." He said as he took a bite of his hamburger. "I'm not going to just create new songs. What about the ones we've already recorded?"

"Yeah. I guess we could put a few of those in there but I really think that we should make a new song." Kakarot picked the wrong time to say that because as he said that, Nappa walked to their table.

"A new song? Can't wait to hear it. What's the title?"

Vegeta had to think on the spot thanks to loud mouth over there. "We haven't come up with one. That's what we were discussing now isn't it?" Everyone agreed and Kakarot cheered up but put his head down as he saw the look that Vegeta gave him.

"Well, I hope it's good. I'm getting a lot of people at that concert and I don't want you to disappoint them." Nappa said as he walked away.

"Meeting, tomorrow, my place where we will be making our new song. I can have the lyrics but I'll need Turles and Raditz to help with the music. Kakarot, just don't show up late." Kakarot nodded and Chichi jumped up and down. She was just too excited to finally see her friend. The guys looked at her as if she had just turned into a doe.

"Sorry. I have to go on the errand that my father wants me to do." Chichi got on the phone and called a cab. "I'll be back at the apartment in a few hours." She said as she got in and the cab drove off.

"What's up with her?" Raditz asked Kakarot.

"I really don't know. I think it's something about our Christmas present. I don't think her dad sent her on an errand."

"That would make so much more sense."

As the Cab pulled in front of the hotel, Chi gave him the money and he drove off. She then reread the text she got from her friend. Room 901. She walked in and went to the register. "Hello and how may I help you mam?" The lady said behind the desk.

"Um, yes, could you please tell me where room 901 is?"

"Go to the elevator, Just press the nine button and it would be the first door on your right."

"Thank you." Chichi said as she went to the elevator and did as she said. Chi had forgotten to tell B that she was on her way so she thought that she would surprise her friend that she hadn't seen in a while. She walked up to the room that had the numbers 901 in gold numbering on the door.

Chichi knocked and Bulma yelled out. "Who is it?!"

Chichi snickered to herself and plugged her nose when she spoke. "House Keepin" She said and heard Bulma come to the door. Chichi put her thumb on the peep hole so Bulma couldn't see it was her.

"Look, you came by about an hour ago and I don't…" Bulma looked up and saw her best friend standing there trying not to hug her while laughing.

"CHICHI!" Bulma hugged Chi as tight as she could and Chichi did the same to Bulma.

"Bulma. I've missed you." Bulma started laughing. "What?"

"I talked to you not to long ago. But I know what you mean. I've missed seeing you around too." They let go of each other and walked into Bulma's room.

"Wow. Nice." Chichi said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah. I spent some of my savings and got this room. It's got a nice view too." Bulma said as she opened the curtain. It showed all of the buildings around them. "I can even see my parent's house." Bulma pointed to Capsule Corp. "Man I miss that place."

"You haven't told your parents yet?"

"No. I've been here. I didn't want to be out doing stuff when you got out of the meeting. What was that about anyway?"

"Oh, I just got the greatest idea." Chichi said and even though it's been a while since Bulma had heard that tone, she still remembered it as the one that she uses when it isn't the greatest idea. Most of the time, it's far from it.

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say." Chichi pouted and sat on the bed.

"I don't care. Chi, You always use that tone when it's not a really good idea."

"Oh, but this time it really is a great idea." She said still pouting.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Do you still write songs?"

"Of course. I can't just stop writing songs Chi."

"How about you sing one at the concert. I could have the Son brothers learn it. It would be amazing. What do you say?"

"No."

"But Bulma." Chichi whined. "It would almost be as if we got the band back together."

"I said no and it wouldn't be as if we got the band back together. You would still be kicking someone out of the band and even though he is a terrible person, I don't feel like doing that to him."

Chichi's eyes widened. This was the first time that she had truly seen Bulma's hurt. Seeing it in person is way different than face timing people. "Bulma?"

"What?"

"I think there's more to him than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"He's hurting just as much as you are. I can tell."

"You mean that you actually had a civilized conversation with him? Who are you and what did you do with my friend Chi?"

"Well, kind sorta maybe."

"About his and my relationship?"

Chi hesitated "Yeah."

"I don't believe it." Chi pulled out her phone and showed B the text message conversation between her and Vegeta.

Bulma read the conversation and still couldn't believe it, up until he gave Chi an ultimatum. 'Yep, that is him alright.'

As she looked up, Chichi was handing her a piece of ripped paper. "This is what we did before we texted. Bulma then read the note. _You're B's hero?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you watched the whole video that I sent you of the night that they got signed? Or did you skip over the part where Vegeta was singing?"

"At first I did and then on the plane, I listened to the whole thing."

"Do you remember the song he sang?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So you should know what it means."

"He didn't answer it Chi."

"But B. You should have seen his face." This made Bulma think a little bit. "I truly believe that he wrote it for you." Bulma sighed and went to her purse. She pulled out her book and it landed on Chi's lap. "Your songs?"

"And unfinished ones. Most of them are unfinished though. Read all of that after the book mark and then tell me why I should let him back into my life? I was in an abusive relationship Chi. None of you noticed until he almost hit me!" Bulma started raising her voice. "I will not let that Bastard get back into my life! I came here to see you, the Son brothers, and my parents. After Christmas, I'm going back to the school!"

Chi felt really bad for her blinded friend. First, she was blinded by love towards Vegeta. It wasn't that bad until Yamcha came around again. That's when everything went bad. But once Bulma had left after the break up, so did Yamcha. No one knew where either of them went. Vegeta seemed like he didn't care though. Now, he was sharing his songs and it made Chi feel almost sorry for him. Now her beloved friend was blinded by hatred. She couldn't see that Vegeta really had cared for her. She needed more information before she would try to talk to Bulma about that again. "Ok. I get it. I do have a question though. I've been waiting to ask you about this until you actually came back. Do you know what happened to Yamcha?"

"Don't even get me started with that Bastard. It's as if he's stalking me. The only place he has yet to show up is at my work. I'm very thankful for that. My boss would probably kill him before I even touched him."

"You're that close with your boss?"

"Chi, He's like my second dad. He's married and has two sons. I have met both of them. Although I prefer the oldest to talk to, neither are my type."

"So, what you're saying is that you went where ever you went to, to forget about Vegeta yet you still haven't found anyone?"

"CHICHI!" Bulma scowled at her best friend. "Do you really want me to go back into an abusive relationship? Shows what friend you are." Bulma scuffed and sat on her bed next to Chichi.

"You remind me so much of him sometimes, I swear you two meet up to talk about how you act."

"What do you mean?" Bulma didn't realize that she had any Vegeta traits. She wanted to know what they were right now so that she could get rid of them.

"Well, first of all, you both scuff at anything that makes no sense or that you don't want to make sense. Second, you're both so stubborn all of the time. It doesn't matter what it is about either once you decide on something, there is no way that one could persuade you otherwise." There was silence as Bulma thought about what Chichi had said.

It was true that she was stubborn but she could be persuaded. She was here wasn't she? She didn't have any plans on coming back, ever and in fact, she didn't want to come here and her boss persuaded her to. At least she wasn't as stubborn as that ass. As for her scuffing, she didn't even know she did it. She always thought that was a Vegeta thing. As she thought back, it was clear that she did it too. She really needed to stop it. "Oh, and at least you don't go to the gym everyday just to get your anger out. I swear, it's a routine thing for him. He wakes up and goes there before most even think about getting up and does anything physical to get his anger out and then, before he goes to sleep, he goes there again and sometimes doesn't stop until his knuckles bleed and he's all bruised up. I'm not stalking him or anything but when you spend enough time with Goku, you start seeing trends." As Chichi was talking about Vegeta's anger, Bulma couldn't help but think of her break room and she looked at the back of her hands. They were scabbed over and still a bit bruised from the last time she spent in there. "He's never really hurt anyone unless they had challenged him in the ring at the gym though."

Bulma's eyes wondered to her friend. "Chi." She said softly. She then showed Chi her knuckles. Chi gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my. B." Chichi whispered. She felt even sorrier for her friend. Bulma was even blinder than she originally thought.

"I have a break room at work. Let's just say that it's not for eating lunch."

Chi felt that she needed to change the subject. She saw the hurt in Bulma. "Where do you work? You have talked about your boss and his family. You haven't really told me what you do."

"I'm a mechanic at the shop by my college."

"That's cool. I would have thought you would have gone more…"

"More of the 'Space age' stuff I did here with my father?" Chichi nodded. "Well, they don't really have anything nearby and I didn't really want to bring attention to where I go to school. I don't want to be on the news and all. They do put that stuff on the national news. That's how I saw the band. You guys scored it big signing with him. He knows how to get bands on their feet and flying really fast."

"Yeah, we're doing a Christmas concert. You should come. You don't have to come back stage or anything but you should really come and see the band live."

"Chi, I've told you. I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't and I can't. I've got to get back to work." She lied. Chichi could tell that she was lying but wasn't going to challenge her on it right now.

"I've got to get going, B. They'll be wondering what is taking me so long. I don't want to explain quite yet. When do you want to meet up with the Son brothers? You, being a Christmas gift, should see them for Christmas but I know that they'll be way too busy."

"Yeah. I'm spending Christmas with my parents anyway. How about Christmas Eve? You could bring them in the morning and so then, we'll have time to catch up and everything."

Chichi nodded. She heard three vibrates from her phone. She took it out of her purse and looked at the text, expecting it to be from Kakarot asking where she is. Bulma saw the shocked expression on her friend's face as it soon turned to a smile. "What?" Bulma asked, wondering what the text was.

Chichi shook her head still looking at the text. "It's nothing." She then opened the door and stopped in the doorway to look back. "Tell me B, do you still remember all of our numbers?"

Bulma was confused and a bit suspicious. "Chi, I memorize numbers for a living. Of course I still remember everyone's number." Chichi nodded at this information and left saying bye over her shoulder and closing the door.

Bulma wondered why she asked that question. Bulma had remembered everyone's number and put all but one in her new phone. She started to wonder if this was really what she wanted to do. She shook her head. 'Nonsense. I miss those guys.' She thought as she remembered that she had given her song book to Chichi. 'Looks like I'm going to paste this one in too.' Bulma had glued, taped, and stapled many songs in that book. It wasn't the neatest book that was out there but it was organized, it not only had the words to songs but it also had different parts. Some had the piano, some the guitar; others only had the lyrics with the notes to sing the song. She knew that once Chi had read some of the songs, she would understand where Bulma was coming from.

* * *

Chi had started walking down the street to where the text said. It wasn't that far from the hotel so she didn't think that she should spend the money on a ride that she didn't need. A few minutes later, she was at the park and went to the fountain where she saw the guy she was looking for. "What do you want? You know, you could have just texted me. It would have been faster."

"You got here fast, and with nothing more than what you left with. I guess you weren't running errands as you told the others."

"Whatever. I'm not telling you where I was if that's what you're implying. Now, what did you want?" Chi looked at the bench that had his backpack and on it…" Chi suddenly realized why B didn't want him to even see the book cover.

"What?" Chi sat on the bench and went to grab the book but Vegeta grabbed it out of her hands before she could open it. "It's not polite to grab something that's not yours." He put the book that looked almost exactly like Bulma's in his bag. The only difference, the color. Where Bulma's was black and blue, Vegeta's was black and red. Chichi decided to act stupid about the book.

"What is it? Does Vegeta have a diary?" She said smiling. 'Ha! Vegeta with a diary.'

"No. It's my song book. I'm trying to think of the new song."

"So you thought that talking to me would work?"

"No." He simply said.

"Then why did you text me to come here?"

"Didn't you read all of it?"

"Yeah."

"And you still don't know why you're here." Vegeta sighed. He really didn't want to say it out loud, especially to her. "My relationship with Bulma."

**Songs Used**:

Hero by Enrique Inglesais

**AN:** Bulma's back in her hometown. I'm not really going to get real specific on towns, cities, or states except for New York. No, I don't live there and never have but I have my reasons on why it is the way it is. In the song Hey There Delilah, it specifies that he is 1000 miles away from New York. It also specifies Time Square, most likely because it relates to New York. So those are the two places I will specify unless one of you out there finds a city, town, or state, that is really close to 1000 miles away from Time Square.

Vegeta and Chichi are actually starting to get along? Well, Chichi is starting to understand where Vegeta is coming from. One of the main reasons for her hating him is that Bulma "hates" him and you always side with your best friend at first too right? It's not just me? The spoiler for the next chapter is that the title is called: **His Side.** It contains flashbacks if you couldn't guess.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**Guest, **Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning it, or any of my stories for that matter. I hate it when I find an abandoned story that is marked "Complete". Stories aren't complete, they are unfinished.

**DBZ,** Thanks. I'll try to keep up the"Good" and "nice" work. :)

_**RedSmileyFace**_, Yes, Yamcha does that, as it will become more and more obvious in future chapters. He does a lot more than that though but wait until you find the big kicker in his plan though.


	5. His Side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**_Important_:** I am having major technical difficulties with my internet right now that are going to be fixed soon. (Hopefully within the next week). Sorry for the double e-mail on this chapter but I posted it, and then deleted it (not on purpose) and so here it is again. I will try and stop these inconveniences as much as possible. Here's the real "His Side" by the way. :)

**Chapter Four- His Side**

Vegeta leaned against the fountain that was across from the bench that Chichi sat on. "You wanted to know why I said, what I said." He took a breath. 'Maybe it would have been better to text her this.' He thought almost regretting that he'd asked her to come. "Well, I'll start where I first notice her change." He said and then started explaining.

**Vegeta had been sitting on his bed as he heard a quiet knock on his door. He wondered who it was because Bulma would walk right in and Turles's knocks weren't quiet. "What do you want?" He yelled at the door that hadn't opened yet.**

**The door opened slowly and he saw Bulma's head peak around the door. It was almost as if she were nervous. "Hey." She said meekly. **

**"****Hey." He said as he scooted over for her to sit next to him. She took the gesture and sat beside him but it was as if she were distant about it. "What's wrong?" He asked as he scooted closer to her. She looked away. "Hey, Blue. What's wrong?" Blue was his nickname for her. He'd created it when he first met her, finding it odd, at the time, that her hair was blue. He'd never seen anyone with blue hair before her. **

**She then turned to him and held onto him tight. Her head was buried in his chest and he could feel her sporadic breathing. She was crying. "Vegei. Promise me that you'll never hurt me."**

**He became confused at her question. If only he had known the meaning behind it. Sure he had anger issues but he could control it, especially around her."I would never hurt you in anyway. I could never hurt you. What brought you to this?" She tightened her grip on him but wouldn't talk. It was as if she didn't believe him. He really wanted to know what brought this on because if he knew, he could stop it. He brought her chin up with his finger. He whispered, "B, there is no way that I would ever be able to hurt you. You are a strong person, almost as strong as me." He smirked. He obviously meant mentally. There was no comparison between the two with physical strength. "That's one of the things I like most about you. You can take what I give you. I don't deserve you but you want me anyway." He then kissed her lightly as his lips barely met hers. "Here, I was writing this song. I'm almost finished. You wanna help me?" He wanted this song to be a surprise but knew that this was the best way to surprise her. Vegeta got out guitar from its stand beside the bed as it usually did when he was working on a new song and started singing.**

**_You never know, when you're gonna meet someone_**

**_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_**

**_You're just walkin around and suddenly_**

**_Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_**

**_You find out it's all been wrong_**

**_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_**

**_Cause they led me here to you_**

**_I know that it's gonna take some time_**

**_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_**

**_This might end up like it should_**

**_And I'm gonna say that I need to say_**

**_And hope to God that it don't scare you away_**

**_Don't wanna be misunderstood_**

**_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_**

**_Everyone knows life has its ups and downs_**

**_One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown_**

**_Well I've been both enough to know_**

**_That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out_**

**_The way that it is right now_**

**_You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve_**

**_Cause I just can't hide it anymore_**

**He stopped because that's all he had written so far. He knew that it was almost done but he was missing something. It was then that Bulma started singing the chorus.**

_**I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that it don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**_

**Vegeta heard her pause and so he said the first thing that crossed his mind.**

_**Cause I don't know where it's going**_

_**There's a part of me that loves not knowing**_

_**Just don't let it end before we begin**_

**Bulma smiled and continued singing after he paused.**

_**You never know when you're gonna meet someone**_

_**And you're whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

**She paused and looked at Vegeta and he started playing the chorus and they both started singing.**

_**I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say that I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that it don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

**_But I'm starting to believe_**

**_Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_**

**Bulma smiled and looked up at him. "Remember, I will never try to hurt you Blue."**

**"****I know Vegei. It's just… just that…" She paused.**

**"****What?"**

**Bulma took a breath. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said as she kissed him on his cheek. "I like that song by the way. What's it for?"**

**"****It's our song. I wanted to surprise you with it but seeing the way you were, I thought that an early present wouldn't hurt." He put his guitar back beside his bed and put his arm around Bulma. "You really like it?"**

**Bulma snuggled up to him. "No. I love it." They were like that for a while before he noticed the time. It was late.**

**"****Blue, what were you doing to get you so emotional at two in the morning?" Now he realized why she had knocked. Not only was she extremely emotional and almost afraid of him but it was two in the morning. He hadn't realized it when he had just stopped editing their last song recording. They weren't fancy recordings. They were homemade and so they needed a lot of editing. **

**"****I met up with some old friends. It's nothing Vegeta. Don't even worry about it. It's something they said that got in my head." She said as she yawned. He adjusted them so that they were lying on his bed. Bulma moved so that her head was on his chest. "Good night Vegei." She said as she fell asleep almost instantly to the sound of his heartbeat.**

**"****Good night Blue." He said to the unconscious Bulma. Unlike her though, he couldn't fall asleep for a while. He stared up at the ceiling wondering who she was talking to and what they said to get her like that. If it ever happened again, he would get more out of her. He drifted into an unpleasant sleep as he was awoken many times but always inwardly smiled to himself every time he woke when he saw his woman lying in the same spot that she had fallen asleep in. It meant that she wasn't being affected in her dreams by what made her so emotional. Bulma was having pleasant and peaceful dreams.**

Chichi listened to his flashback and now understood more. She knew who she'd been talking to. Vegeta had found out and almost beat the crap out of Yamcha when he did. She didn't know what was going through his mind right now though. "You should sing it." Chichi said suddenly breaking the silence.

Vegeta looked up at the black haired woman. "What?"

"Your song. You should sing it at the concert. Do you have other parts than guitar for the boys to learn?"

"They already know it. I'm not going to sing it though. Why should I? She won't be there. She made it clear when she broke up with me. She never wanted to see me again. She was going to forget about me and everything we had. She was going to move far away."

Chichi wanted to tell him so much that she was in town, going to see the others. If only he knew how much pain she was in. Then again, so much would be different if B knew how much pain Vegeta was in. "Do you wanna hear her side of the story? Before she left, she told me. Her story was the reason that I was on her side."

"Does this mean that you're on my side?"

"No, but I'm not on her side either. With both of your stories, I am beginning to think that there is a third part."

"Sure, I want to know why she hates me and broke it off."

Chichi took a breath. "I need you to keep your thoughts to the end because I had told her that I wouldn't tell you. I guess it wouldn't do any harm now that she's gone." Vegeta nodded and listened to what she had to say. "Well, to sum it all up first, she thought that your relationship was an abusive relationship." Chi could tell that he wanted to say something but held up her hand and Vegeta didn't look like he was going to say something anymore. "She was beginning to talk to Yamcha. I don't know what possessed her to do that but she did. When she had told me what he was saying to her, I didn't think it was true but he not only got into her mind but his words got in my mind too. I started noticing how aggressive you were becoming. Believe it or not, you were becoming more abusive toward others. It didn't help at all when you started drinking either. As she was becoming more and more detached, you were becoming angrier and more physical in your anger. One day, she had spent the day with Yamcha. I knew it wasn't good for her but she went anyway. She had said that she had promised him that they would have a day to catch up on everything. Yamcha practically begged her to hear him out and try to be friends. She was hesitant but she wanted to give him a chance." Chichi looked at Vegeta. He seemed to be in deep thought. "That night, there was a band meeting and she was ten minutes late. She was telling the truth that her motorcycle broke down but you were right in assuming that she had been with Yamcha but not for the reason you had concluded. She was coming back from where ever they were but her motorcycle broke down and so she had to get it the mile down the road and put it in her parking space near your apartment. I was surprised that she was only ten minutes late. I thought that she was going to be thirty minutes at least. You were yelling at her for being with Yamcha and you didn't even know that she was. You had been drinking and you…" Chichi took a breath, remembering what happened right in front of her. "You probably wouldn't remember, you were really drunk."

"I almost hit her." Vegeta whispered. He remembered getting severely drunk and raging mad. He had assumed that she was with that idiot because she wasn't late if she wasn't. Most of the time, she was early to their meetings. That night, he had also talked to his father, whom he had never liked. That was the night that both of them had needed the most comfort and he didn't even realize her mental state. "I remember how she came in. She was teary eyed but had no tears going down her face. I was yelling at her and she had backed up against the wall and I was just so angry. I hit the wall just next to her head. I had never meant to hit her or even try to hit her. I was just hitting the wall." Vegeta hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"That's the problem." Chichi said. Even though Vegeta had only whispered what he said, she heard all of it. "She thought that your anger would turn on her and that was only the beginning. With Yamcha's words still in my head, I had gone on Bulma's side thinking the same as her. That was the thing that made her leave. She was scared and since you where the thing that scared her, she wasn't going to seek comfort from you." Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed. He had no idea. He was the idiot now. He should have been there for her when she needed him the most.

"It's been six months Chichi. She could be anywhere. Knowing her she could even be on the moon helping NASA, like her father wants." Chichi looked at him confused. "How could I have done that? I can't even make it up to her."

Chichi perked up. "I have an idea." She did have one but it was going to take a lot. She couldn't even tell him the full detail she was thinking.

"What?"

"If I know her, she would still be tuned in with the music business and so she would know about us becoming a well known band." She watched as Vegeta was following her plan. "And your concert is going to be filmed right?" Vegeta nodded. "How about you sing your song and say something to her but don't say her specifically. She would most likely to see it and so that would be you trying to tell her that you're trying to change, wanting to make it up to her."

"But that is a lot of assumptions. That's what made this mess."

"I know but we could at least try."

"Not this concert. We've already chosen our songs that we are doing."

"But it's for Christmas." Chichi whined. This, Vegeta became suspicious at.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, I was just hoping that it would bring her back. I want to see my friend again."

Vegeta was getting tired of this. "I guess she doesn't want to see you or be your friend." He said as he got up and took his bag. He didn't turn around when she started yelling his name. He didn't want to waste his time. Even though, now he knew why they weren't together any more, he still couldn't get a hold of her, he couldn't see her, and he couldn't do anything to make it better. He got in his truck and went back to his apartment.

**Songs Used**:

Start of Something Good by Daughtry

**AN:** And that's Vegeta's side of the story for you. And now he knows why Bulma broke up with him. Next chapter Spoiler: Title is **"****Christmas Eve"**. The Son brothers and Bulma have a reunion!

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**germangirl**, Thanks. Now you have to wait for Chapter 5...

**RedSmileyFace**, Yes, Chichi is exactly what you described her as, "a little bit of a hopeful romantic"


	6. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**_Important_:** If you do want to review, please don't use text talk. And please reread them before you post them. I know how it is with typing, you could miss a letter or put in a letter where it doesn't belong. I have that trouble too. This is just a request I have for you out there. I do like reviews and I like them that much more if they weren't text talk. So, Please, and Thank you.

**Chapter Five- Christmas Eve**

Bulma sat on her bed. It was 9:00 in the morning and she was excited for seeing the Son brothers. With the concert of theirs tomorrow, they were going to be way too busy to think about her. She was going to see her parents tomorrow anyhow. She was going to be way too busy for them. She heard her phone vibrate signaling that she got a text. _Hey, how's your vacation going?_ It was 18.

_It's great so far, I'll be back in three days at the latest. How are you?_

_Oh, I'm fine. Krillin has given me a great early Christmas present. I wonder what he has in store for Christmas._

_If I didn't know you, I would say that you only liked him for his money._

_Oh, but I like him for so much more._

_I know, you two are in love. GTG, I have someone at my door._

_KK, have a great day._ Bulma laughed at her friend.

She went to the door that, most likely Chichi was knocking at. Bulma opened it and smiled at her friend. It was only her and wasn't surprised. They both agreed that it would be later in the day but not too late, they still have to sleep before the concert tomorrow. "Hey Chi, you weren't here yesterday." B said, stating the obvious. They had texted but she didn't come over.

"Yeah, I was busy. If the boys were going to have today off, like we all wanted, then we were doing a lot yesterday."

"I understand but I had to use a lot of money on room service yesterday. It's not that I don't have it though."

"Yeah," Chichi giggled. "Anyway, I was reading this…" She held up B's song book. "And I was just wondering, what were you thinking when you wrote this one?" She turned to the page that she was talking to. "Don't cry to me, if you loved me… You would be here with me" Chichi started to read the lyrics.

"I wrote it a long time ago Chi. I didn't write it in my book though and I had recently found it and put it in the book." B took a breath. "I was thinking of the day that I decided it was best for me to leave."

"B." Chi had been avoiding her since she had heard Vegeta's side of the story.

"What?" Bulma hadn't missed the concerned look on her friend's face.

"I talked to Vegeta."

"About?" Bulma became deadly serious.

"I heard him out. He didn't even know why you left him. You should have seen his face when he realized it."

Bulma rolled his eyes. "Not you too Chi." She complained. "I'm not going to even try with him. I can't."

"You don't have to." Chi said. "But I am warning you; at least one of the three boys are going to try to have you hear Vegeta out. I don't know which one though."

Bulma nodded. "When are you going to bring them?"

"When do you want them? It's still morning."

"I know, I'm just am so excited. How about you bring them over as soon as possible?"

"Ok, I'll go and get them now."

Bulma smiled and Chichi went out of the room.

Vegeta and the three Son brothers were all in his apartment, looking over the new song that they were to sing tomorrow. Raditz was sitting on the floor with his keyboard putting in sound effects and practicing the music that was made only a few days ago. Kakarot was slowly playing through the song on his bass. Turles was in the kitchen looking through the fridge for some breakfast. Vegeta looked up as he heard his door open and saw Chichi walk in. He didn't care that she didn't knock, she never does. Chichi went and sat next to Kakarot and whispered in his ear. He seemed to be confused and then she explained whatever it was further, for his understanding. She then went over to Raditz and did the same thing. When Turles came in, Chichi went over to him and she seemed to only need to explain it once. Turles nodded, going back into the kitchen. He came back only a few minutes later without any food in his hand and grabbed his jacket from the couch. "Vegeta, I'm going to my truck to get something from the store. Chi said that we need something for dinner. I'll be back soon.

Vegeta nodded at his explanation and then looked at Chichi. "What are you making for this Christmas Eve dinner?" Chi made Christmas Eve dinner for the past few years and it became a tradition. She had also made New Year's dinner and the Fourth of July barbeque.

"I plan on making a feast and I am missing the main course. I had planned on turkey but that takes too long and I had to change it. He is going to get lots and lots of chicken. I will be making it for dinner, along with tons of sides." Vegeta nodded. Chichi sat next to Kakarot and then jumped a bit, as if she were worried, excited, and had innocently forgot something. Now he knew, she was hiding something. He would make it easy for her and he now had a plan.

"Well, I'm just going to leave you. I need to check on something for tomorrow, make sure that no one has done anything to our set up." He stood and turned off the TV. "Make sure you lock up when you leave."

Chichi and Raditz nodded and he left, with his jacket to his truck. He noticed that Turles had yet to leave but didn't act like he noticed at all. He just went to his truck and drove off. He didn't go too far though. Only to where he could see if they had left. Vegeta only waited a few minutes before he watched Turles's truck leave the parking lot. Vegeta followed them but behind them enough for them not to notice. He watched as they pulled into the parking lot to a hotel he knee wasn't cheap and he wondered why they would be going there. He pulled in the parking lot across from it and waited for them to leave.

Bulma sat at her desk and typed on her computer, e-mailing her boss about what had happened. She knew that he was wondering about how she was holding up. Before she sent it, she looked at the time. 'A WHOLE 30 MINUTES HAD PASSED?' she thought and then heard a knock on her door. She opened it, walking back behind the door at the same time and so they couldn't see her as she opened up the door.

"What's in here Chi? This place looks too expensive to hold our present. I don't want you spending money on something that just holds the present." Bulma knew that it was Kakarot asking. He hadn't changed and probably was only asking because he didn't want her to be wasting unwanted money.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not using my money." Chichi said stepping in and looking around. Bulma was behind the door enough so that the three brothers could take a couple steps in without seeing her.

"What do you mean not using your money? Whose money are you using?" Turles asked, taking a look around the place. There wasn't anything in here that wasn't in any other room besides a suite case and a laptop at the desk with a purse next to it.

"I'm using my own money thank you very much." Bulma said closing the door. The three brothers turned around and all three of them had the same shocked expression. The first one to come out of their trance was Kakarot. He came up to her and hugged her. "Oh, You three have no idea how much I've missed you." She said as he squeezed her in a tight hug. Raditz was next to come out of the trance. He did the unusual thing and moved Kakarot from giving her a hug and hugged her himself. Bulma looked at Turles as he just stared at her. "What's wrong?" He wasn't as much shocked as he was confused. She got out of Raditz's grip and went over to Turles. "Turles?"

Turles couldn't handle this. Not that his mind wasn't processing any of it, it was actually processing all of it and more. He turned as he couldn't even have her look at him anymore. He couldn't stand the guilt. Everyone in the room looked at Turles as he seemed to be debating something with his back turned. Bulma went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No." He whispered and jerked his shoulder from her grasp.

"What?" Bulma asked as everyone watched the interaction in confusion. No one expected him to act this way. No one could understand either.

"No." He said more clearly and walked towards the door.

Bulma rushed over to him and got in the door way. "NO WHAT?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry B. I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I…I…" He stuttered. "B. No."

Chichi seemed to understand Turles's dilemma as she knew he was the closest, next to Bulma, to Vegeta at the time of their break up. He probably knew the entire story that Vegeta had told her. "Turles…" Chi spoke. "It's ok."

Turles looked back at Chi and somehow understood what she was saying. Turning back to B, he sighed and nodded. "What did I just miss?" Bulma asked as they all went further into the room.

"A lot." Chi and Turles said in unison.

"Ok. I've got time." She said sitting on her bed.

"How much?" Turles asked.

"All day." Bulma criss-crossed her legs and sat with her back against the headboard.

They all turned their heads as they heard Kakarot's stomach. "How about you guys go and eat something." Turles said. "Bring something back for B and me." He then tossed his keys to Raditz. "I trust you the most to drive her. Don't get even a scratch on her got that?"

"Yes dad." He said rolling his eyes with a mockingly sarcastic voice. The other two followed after him and they left to get something to eat.

"Ok, what did I miss between you and Chi?"

"First off, I need you to explain to me how Chi knew that you were here, where you left off to, and why you have been gone for so long."

"Ok but you can't…" Bulma took a breath knowing that she was about to ask the impossible to Turles. "If I tell you, you can't tell Vegeta anything."

Turles put his hand on his face and moved it down as if it would release him of his mental turmoil he was in. "Fine but you have to explain to me then, how you said that you were paying for this with your own money."

"Deal." She put her hand out and Turles shook it. "I guess I should start on why I left?"

"No, I already know that part." He said needing her to get to the questions that he needed answers to.

"What do you mean you already know?"

"I'll answer that when it's my turn for story time."

"Fine, Chi knew I was here because when I left, I got a new everything that I'm sure you're aware of. I remember all of your phone numbers but only really needed to talk with Chi, if only to check in. She's my best friend; I couldn't have just disappeared on her. No offence though."

"Nontaken. I understand."

"Ok, I went to an out of state university."

"Which one?"

"Not even Chi knows that."

"Really?"

"I didn't need her to have it slip up. Not that I don't trust her but…"

"That I understand too." He said chuckling. When Chi was mad, she let things slip and it wasn't on purpose.

"For the question on why I have been gone for so long… I'm in school, I have a job. I'm making a living where I live now and even this is hard. It took my boss to make me take the two weeks off for Christmas vacation. And that leads to your last question. I have a good job and have many people ask for me by name. I make a lot and my boss paid me for this vacation."

Turles nodded. Unfortunately, she didn't go into as much detail as he wanted but he knew exactly how to get more detail out of her. "I guess it's my story time." Bulma nodded. "What you missed between Chi and I was that we both realized a secret that shouldn't stay a secret anymore. Only I lived through it and she was probably told."

"What secret?"

"If you want to know, you're going to have to go into more detail in your answers."

Bulma thought about it. Damn her curiosity. "Ok, what question do you want more detail except for which college I go to."

"Ok, where do you work and why do you make so much money?"

"I'm a mechanic. There is a mechanic's shop near the college and since I live so close to it, I know most of our customers from the college. They ask for me by name because I'm good at my work and I don't overprice much like the rest of the mechanics do. I get the job done and I only charge for what the piece or pieces cost. If they want to pay me for labor, then it's up to them how much to give me. I'm good friends with my boss and his family. This is why he forced me here. He knows what happened between me and him." She said him as if it was poison on her tongue.

"The problem is that you don't know what happened between you and Vegeta." Turles cut in sensing her beginning to be hostile with the subject.

"What do you mean I don't know what happened?" She asked angrily and almost shouting. "I'm the one who lived through it. I'm the one that cried all of those nights! I'm the one that he lied to!" Every sentence got louder as she started yelling. "I'm the one who almost got hit!" She then tried to stand but Turles stopped her.

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" He yelled.

Bulma had tears start to form in her eyes and one fell as she blinked. "I'm the one that felt betrayed." She said then starting to sob. "I'm…I'm the one…who…went through…all of that." Her hands covering her face and wiping away tears that just wouldn't go away as thoughts scrambled in her mind.

"Vegeta is the one who went through all of that. But he went through more too." Turles said calmly, sitting next to her. She put her head on his shoulder, too tired to fight him. "After you left, he went through way too much emotional pain but if you met him again, you would never know. Well, you might but that only depends on how well you remember the true him and not the one put into your head." He said trying to help out his friend without Vegeta even knowing.

"The one put into my head." She scuffed. "More like the true one. The one I opened my eyes to."

"No." Turles said and Bulma was about to push away from him. He grabbed her and made her stay. "Bulma, the only one who ever made you cry, the only one who made you think that your relationship with Vegeta was bad, the only one that made you think you opened your eyes is Yamcha. That Idiot had planned this whole thing from the beginning. Though I don't know where he is…"

Bulma scuffed. "That one wouldn't be too hard to find out."

Turles looked at her knowing that she knew something he didn't about that stupid, manipulative imbecile. "What?"

"He followed me." She said scuffing not wanting to go further into the conversation. Turles was telling her what she didn't want to hear. Though she was not about to get into a relationship with Yamcha, she didn't want one at all. Her breakup with her only love that she'd had her whole life was devastating only because she had to face the fact that he never loved her and never would.

"That bastard followed you? How the hell did he know where you were going?"

"I don't know. I think it was my mother thinking that it would be good for me to have someone I know around me. I have been trying to get him away from me since I found out that he got into that school. How could he anyway? How can someone as stupid as him get into a school like that? He doesn't have the brains and I'm positive he doesn't have that much money to override his test scores to get in."

"What school?"

"The University of…" She then realized that she was about to give away her location. "No."

"Come on. If I know where that bastard was, I could get him off your back."

"Yeah, and replace him with another. Look, I miss all of you. But I can't… I can't even think about it without having stupid memories come back."

There was silence in the room after she said that, neither knowing what to say. "Bulma?" She looked up at him. "On one of your tirades, you were saying what you had done to you. You said that you were the one lied to. That's true. You were lied to but it wasn't Vegeta and if you look inside yourself, you'll understand its truth. Vegeta doesn't lie, to anyone. Yamcha was the one that lied to you."

"Turles, I'm leaving tomorrow night. I'm going to be spending the day with my parents. After that, I'm going back to New York." It took her a second but she realized what she had said and then covered her mouth.

"New York huh? What's there?" He asked and then realized that she was talking about a school that would be hard to get into. All he had to do now was some research on those schools. "School." He said answering his own question.

"Please, whatever you do, don't mention anything to Vegeta."

"I won't. But you should." He said as he stood. "If you had more opportunities to see us, would you take them?"

"As much as I would love to see you guys in concert, I can't. I have too much school. And if you combine that with work."

"That's not what I mean. You're still writing songs aren't you?" Bulma nodded. "I have an idea."

"What?" She said not following his train of thought.

"What if you kept singing with us?" Bulma was about to say everything wrong with that before he stopped her. "Wait, just hear me out. You remember the screen in the rehearsal room?" Bulma nodded. "What if you were to video chat us and we could keep in contact through e-mail. Vegeta wouldn't have to know. And, even if I am against him not knowing what has happened to you, I'm ok with this. We could play and you could write us songs that you could e-mail to me." Bulma thought about it. She did miss them and playing with them.

"Ok. I'll do it." Turles smiled. Now she wasn't as closed off as she was before to them. Now, all he needed to do was get her to meet with Vegeta willingly. "I'll do it for as long as Vegeta doesn't know."

"Ok." He said and then walked to the window. Looking outside, he saw his truck going back into the parking lot. That's strange; they came back sooner than expected.

"Is that your motorcycle out there?"

"Yeah. It's the one that I had when I was back here. I got it repainted but otherwise it's the same one."

"I thought it looked familiar when I was walking up to the lobby."

Turles kept looking in the parking lot and his breath hitched as he saw Vegeta's truck. Had he followed them there? It would make sense with him leaving mysteriously like that but he hoped that he was far enough away that Vegeta couldn't see him.

Two minutes later, Chichi, Kakarot, and Raditz came into the room with food. "Hey, I thought that you three would eat out and then bring us some leftovers not grab the food and bring it all here."

"Well, Kakarot and Raditz insisted on spending as much time with you as they could."

"Aww." Bulma said and they all started talking, all but Turles. He was still at the window but was now just staring at Vegeta's truck. He decided to pull out his phone and start texting the guy.

_Hey dude, we won't be back for a while. Chichi's gift is big and will need some time to build since assembly is required._ He then waited. It didn't take long for the reply.

_I know you see me._

_I can't see you… Only your truck._

_What did she spend all of her money on? And why is it in there?_

_Because she doesn't want you to find out what the gift is. This place was the least likely for you to find out what it was._

_Ha! She's out of luck. Now, what is it?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_We don't keep secrets Turles. I feel that you're keeping a few._

_Sometimes secrets are needed to be kept but I'll tell you when I can._

_Why can't you right now?_

"Hey, Turles, what's so exciting that you keep looking out of the window? Bulma asked as she was about to look out too but Turles stopped her.

"Nothing, I'm just… sidetracked."

Bulma understood and then smiled, well Raditz and I were just talking about what we could all do today."

Turles got nervous. _Turles! Why can't you tell me? Get back where I can see you!_ Turles read the text on the phone and got even more nervous. "Bulma, I have to go right now. Something's happened with the stage for tomorrow and Vegeta wants me there right now. Bulma sadly nodded and when Turles got to the door, he turned. "I'll be right back though."

"Don't you even hint about anything." She said and he nodded as he left and the door closed.

That was odd. Vegeta said that he was going to check on the setup and everything but if he just asked for Turles, it had to have been about logistics." Raditz commented. "But I thought all of that was sorted out two days ago.

"Must be a last minute detail that they overlooked." Chichi suggested knowing that something was up but knew that it was to be hidden. She then wondered what he was looking at through the window. Bulma, Kakarot, and Raditz were talking and playing cards and so she decided to sit by the window and read more of Bulma's song book. It was uncanny the look alike between hers and Vegeta's song book. When she saw Turles not heading for his truck but one a few rows down, her eyes widened a bit. She instantly recognized it as Vegeta's. Did Turles tell him to come here? Was he going to tell Vegeta everything? She began to panic and then slipped from the room unnoticed by the three friends who were catching up.

She headed outside taking the same trail that Turles did to Vegeta's truck. She was angry, her mind thinking of why he could be here, not noticing that she still had Bulma's song book in her hand. "What do you think you're doing here!?" She asked storming up to Vegeta talking to Turles.

"I followed you here bitch. Now, if you could politely tell me what it is that was so important that you had to being here…" His eyes fell on the book in her hands. He looked in the cab of his truck making sure that the book wasn't his. "Where did you get that?" He pointed to the book.

"She gave it to me before she left." She said almost too quickly. Vegeta looked at her with slight disbelief. That's why I took interest in yours when I saw it."

"Whatever." He said still a bit disbelieving. "Now, what have you wasted your money on just to put it somewhere that I wouldn't expect?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm going to find out anyway!"

"That might be so but it won't be because of him or me."

"Ok, so then I'll just text Kakarot and Raditz to get there asses down here and get them to tell me." He pulled out his phone and started doing what he said he would. Turles looked at chichi asking her to do something without words. So she pulled out her phone to text Bulma.

Kakarot and Raditz pulled out their phone and started reading the text. _I'm in the parking lot, get down here. NOW! I know your secret._

At the same time, Bulma pulled out her phone to see a text from Chi. _Whatever their text says, he doesn't know. And whatever you do, do NOT look out the window._

They all looked up at the same time. Kakarot and Raditz in worry and Bulma in confusion. "What does your text say?" She asked and Raditz handed her his phone and she handed him hers. They then looked up, facial expressions switched. Kakarot and Raditz stood and looked out the window to see Vegeta, Chichi, and Turles.

"Stay here. I'm going to find out what this was about. Kakarot, keep your mouth shut." Raditz said going out of the door and Kakarot following him.

Vegeta smirked at Chichi when he saw the two look out the window. When they came, Vegeta started asking his question. "What's so secretive that I can't know what it is that she got you? It must be expensive if she were to put it in a place like this and with Turles saying that you would need time to put it together… WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

Kakarot thought about it. Everything he said was true. She was expensive and Vegeta would think that no amount of money could replace her. She would need time to be put together because by the looks of it, she was broken on the inside still. She wanted it to be kept a secret and that's why it was so secretive. "You want to know what it is Vegeta?"

"YES!" The other three were looking warily at him.

"It's something that you would have to work hard for, something that has almost too much sentimental value to it. And it is our gift. If you want it, then you better start working." And with that, Kakarot went back inside. The four others gawking at what he just said. His two brothers not knowing that he could ever say that about someone to Vegeta and Chichi didn't know if she could have said anything better. Vegeta scuffed and looked up at the room, seeing the curtains move. He wondered what would make them move but didn't bother thinking about it. He was too concerned with what Kakarot had said to him. What did he mean that he would have to work hard for it? If working hard would get him the knowledge, he would do just that.

He turned to the three beside him. "He said that I have to work hard for it. How hard do I need to work and how long is this going to take?"

Turles looked at him. "Oh, you're going to have to work the hardest you have ever worked in your life and even then, I don't know how long it will take." He said looking up at the window. "But when you do get it, trust me when I say, it will be worth it."

**AN:** I'm honestly surprised that I didn't put a song or even mention one in this chapter. If I did happen to mention one though, please do tell me so I can give credit to them. There are lots of songs in the next one though. Next chapter Spoiler: Title is **"Christmas Day" **On Christmas day, Bulma meets up with her parents and the band has a concert. Things change at this concert and you will just have to wait for the next chapter for what changes and why.   


**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**RedSmileyFace**, Yes, agreed. These two are way too stubborn but at least Bulma's coming around a bit with her agreeing to play with the band -without Vegeta- over Skype. Something big will happen the next chapter though that will change both of them.

**Guest**, Vegeta didn't know why they broke up. "His Side" is his take on what he think started it.


	7. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter six- Christmas Day**

Vegeta woke up and heard Christmas music in the living room. It made him think of last Christmas, before all of the mess that started the breakup.

**_Vegeta woke up with a strange warmth around him and looked down to see his girlfriend asleep beside him curled up. She had somehow gotten in here without him knowing but considering the day he had yesterday, it was believable. He worked hard yesterday and all to get the girl in his arm the gift he wanted to give her. She stirred and then yawned, draping her arm over his side. He did the same to her but pulled her closer and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning." He said in his husky morning voice. She rubbed most of the sleep from her eyes and looked up at him._**

**_"Merry Christmas." She said to him smiling and then cuddling close to him._**

**_"I don't believe that I fell asleep next to you last night."_**

**_"I didn't think you would mind."_**

**_Vegeta smirked and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I don't." He said giving her another kiss but longer than before._**

**_"What are our plans for this divine day?"_**

**_"Well, First, I'm going to do what I always do first on Christmas and open one present. Then, I am going to go to the store and buy a special little thing for a special little someone. You are going to either stay here and sleep or say hi to your elders." He joked. He knew as well as she did that her parents weren't elders. They were more middle aged than anything. Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek. "And at the party tonight, I am going to find you under the mistletoe."_**

**_"And what are we to do between me sleeping and me getting kissed under the mistletoe?"_**

**_"Whatever you want. But Blue, remember something."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I am going to find you tonight under the mistletoe and then you will receive my gift for you. And you will only get the one."_**

**_"Don't worry. I'm not disappointed because you being here with me this Christmas is all the gift I need."_**

Bulma looked at the pendant remembering who gave it to her. That night, one year ago, he had found her under the mistletoe and given her this necklace. It had a dragon pendant that was the size of her thumb with rubies as eyes and sapphires as its scales. It was made of silver and had a silver chain. Bulma didn't know why she kept it after the breakup but she knew she wasn't going to get rid of it now. Grabbing her helmet, she went to the motorcycle and rode off to her parents.

* * *

Vegeta sighed. He missed his blue. He wanted to find her but he was too proud to go looking. If she wanted him, she would come back and make herself known. Getting out of bed, he slumped over to the kitchen that had the smell of breakfast. Chichi placed a dish in front of him and he shook the tiredness from his body. "Someone was up last night." Raditz commented.

"And no thanks to you guys. I was up making sure everything was ready for the show."

"If you wanted help, you could have just asked."

"Key word is wanted. You four were so insufferable last night that I needed time away."

"Still haven't found out what our gift was?"

"No." He said irritated. "Now, we are not going to bring it up again because I need to tolerate all of you until tonight is over."

"Ok." Raditz said nonchalantly.

"Fine with me." Kakarot said in between bites of his eggs and ham.

"Ok, but you would have liked it." Chichi said knowingly.

Turles stayed quiet and Vegeta took notice. "Turles is going to be the first to break." Vegeta thought to himself. "Ok, so after this, we are going to the studio to meet up with Nappa." They all silently agreed and finished their breakfast.

* * *

Bulma rode up to the driveway and parked her bike. She could already smell the chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven from inside. Walking up to the door, she rang the door bell and wasn't surprised when one of the robots came and opened it. "State your name and purpose." It said in its robotic voice.

"Hm. I've been gone so long that my robots don't even recognize me." She said placing a finger on the touch pad. It recognized her when it finished its scan and then turned away to go about its business.

"Who was at the door?" The perky voice of her mother asked the robot.

"Mom. It's me." Bulma said walking into the kitchen.

Thankfully Bunny Briefs already had the platter of cookies over the table and so it fell on the table and not the floor. "My baby is back!" She said running to her daughter and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, but only for Christmas. I have to leave back for school tomorrow."

"But I thought Christmas break was two weeks long at the college."

"It is but I still have work." She said not mentioning that she really didn't want to stay because the chances of Vegeta seeing her were growing the more time she spent here.

"Well, I'm glad you're back honey. Do you want one of my freshly baked cookies?"

"Sure mom." She said taking one and savoring the bite.

"Honey! I smell cookies!" The manly voice, only slightly croaky from age, said from down the hall. He was looking at paperwork that was mailed and so it was folded in two places with the opened letter behind it, she could see that it was from her college. She smiled knowing it was her grades from last semester. He looked up with a smile because of what he saw on the paper but it only grew, along with his eyes, when he saw his daughter in front of him. "My," He breathed. "It's my little girl." Bulma smiled and Dr. Briefs set the letter down on the table and hugged his little girl. "I didn't expect you here."

"I came home for Christmas daddy. And don't worry, I'm going back tomorrow for school." She said knowing that he liked her report that he had just looked at.

"Darling." He said ashamed. He blamed himself for his daughter moving away and now that he sees that he was wrong about the band going nowhere, he felt he owed her an apology. She would have been great in the band and she could still be inventing like she was when she was younger. Most of all, she could still be near home. He blamed himself for her break up with the only guy she had truly loved. He didn't like that boy only because he saw how much she was spending time with him and the band and not on her school work or her work at home with the company but in the past few months, he realized that she had kept up with all of her school work when she was with him and she was still inventing on the side. Most of all, he realized that she was happy with him and not the happy that she was with that Yamcha boy. She was truly happy and may have even fallen in love for him. "I'm sorry."

"For what daddy?"

"I should have supported you when you were in the band. I never wanted you to leave here but I drove you away because I was too stuck in my way."

"Oh daddy, you aren't the one who did. I have other reasons." The two separated with Dr. Briefs confused. He had berated himself ever since she left.

"Who was?" He asked as they sat down at the table.

Bulma took a breath. She had hoped that she didn't have to explain this but she knew that it was false hope. "It just didn't work out with the band." She said hoping that it would satisfy her father's curiosity.

"It didn't work out with the band… or Vegeta?" Bulma wondered how he knew and it must have been evident on her face because her father started to explain himself. "The day after you left, Vegeta came over here wondering where you were. I was surprised at first but then he went on to explain that you had broken up with him before you left, I could understand why he came here. I kept my word to you though and I didn't give him any clue as to where you had left off to."

It was at that point in the conversation that Bunny decided it was best to listen in. "Oh, that reminds me. How is that Yamcha boy? He was so heart broken when I told him you left; I decided that you should have some familiar company with you when you were away." Bulma put her head in the palm of her hand. How did she know that it was her mother that told him? Why couldn't Yamcha have talked with her dad instead? If he did, he wouldn't have found her anytime soon. But then again, if Yamcha would have talked to her father, Vegeta might have talked with her mother and then what sort of mess would she be in?

"He's as stupid and annoying as ever mother."

"Oh, that handsome young man? He couldn't be those things."

"Mother! He's been following me around like he's watching me ever since he found me. How did he even get into that school!?"

"That's easy. I paid his way in. Bulma, dear, I don't like that you left and didn't bring anyone that you know with you and he was so willing to leave to follow you. I think it was so romantic the way he was willing to follow after you. He's like your prince in shining armor." Her mother said in a day dreamy type of way.

"Mom, promise me that you will never do something like that again."

Her mother pouted. "Fine." And then she went back to cooking her famous Christmas meal.

* * *

Vegeta sat at his drum set as Raditz was testing his sounds and Kakarot was tuning his Bass to just the right sound. Turles was in front of him and had just finished testing the mic. He seemed to be in deep thought. Something was eating at him. Vegeta looked over the stadium in front of them. It was empty right now but it would be full tonight. He heard that they were sold out back stage. It made him smirk; they were that popular in that short amount of time. It made him feel good. "Hey. Turles." He called and the guitarist turned to him. "Come here." Turles did as was told. "You aren't nervous are you?"

Truth be told, he was but not because of their concert. He was nervous that he was going to lose it. Knowing something that your best friend should be told was not something one would want to happen to them. "No. You aren't looking for a way out because you're nervous are you?" He cleverly turned the subject on him and Vegeta could tell what he was doing.

"No way. I'm just hoping that whatever is eating at you won't affect the performance."

"No, it's nothing."

"It couldn't possibly be about the present that Kakarot's woman gave all of you could it?"

"No."

Yes. Vegeta knew he was lying. He wasn't going to point it out though and go another rout. "Then what is it about?"

Turles decided to be slightly honest because he knew Vegeta could see right through him right now. "I'm just wishing that Bulma could be up here with us. She deserves to be."

"Your right but if she doesn't want to be here, than it's her decision. She can come back when she realizes the truth." This confused Turles a bit. Did Vegeta Know? How could he though? "Chichi." He said as he saw the question in Turles's eyes. "She told me Blue's side of the story." Turles's sudden panic settled when Vegeta said that he only know of Bulma's side of the story.

"When did you two hang out?"

"After we decided on the new song for tonight."

"Oh, so that's why you two haven't been at each other's throats for the past few says. I thought it was the holiday spirit."

It was when he said that when he realized that he had changed the subject entirely. He couldn't ask him about it either because it was time for them to rehearse.

* * *

Bulma spent most of her day with her parents just being with each other. Whither it was eating together, watching movies together, or talking and catching up. It brought a smile on her face. "So, how long do you plan to be gone this time?" Her father asked.

"I don't know." Bulma said truthfully. She wasn't going to tell her parents that she hadn't even intended on coming home for Christmas. "I'll have to finish the next semester of school"

"Maybe spring break?"

"Maybe." She didn't like not being near her parents, having them less than 15 minutes away from where she lived and everything. If it wasn't for her opening her eyes, she would still be here, still be in the band… Still be in an abusive relationship.

"What time is your plane?"

"About 11." It was already sunset but that only meant that it was almost five.

"Well, it's been good." Her father said. "Get good grades but remember that good grades aren't always important when your heart tells you otherwise."

"What?"

"I'll see you the next time you come back."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, But you are going to the concert for the band that you helped get started. I know that you want to. I also know that Chichi would have a ticket with your name on it at every concert. She's a nice girl. I'm glad that she's one of your friends."

"She talked you into this didn't she?"

"Yes, but only about the ticket thing. I had no idea that you were coming here today." Her father smiled and then stood up off of the couch. "Now, I've got to get back to work. Just because I gave the day off to my employees doesn't mean that I get the whole day off too." He saw the look on his daughter's face. "Go have fun. See how wrong I was when I said that the band wouldn't get far."

"Ok Daddy." She sighed as she gave him a hug. Her mother gave in and she gave her a hug. "I love you two."

"We love you too." They said and Bulma left.

* * *

"Who's ready for tonight?!" Turles screamed to the crowd before him. There were tons of people in the front of the stadium up near the stage. He could see to the far back where there were tables and a bar. Hardly anyone was back there. Cheers came from the crowd. "What? I didn't hear you. You see, it's a little crowded in here. I said, 'Who's ready for tonight?'!" Even louder cheers erupted. "That's more like it. Now, saying that you're here, you must know who we are, correct?" Cheers of yes came up to him. "Well, for those of you that don't know us, my name is Turles. And for you ladies out there, I'm single and available." Girls screamed. He then walked over to Raditz. "This is my older brother Raditz, and for you other ladies out there, his fingers are pretty fast from playing piano if you get my drift." More cheers from the girls erupted added with laughs.

"Look out brother; I might have more girls than you." Raditz said and Turles laughed.

"I doubt that but let's not discuss that now. Maybe after the concert with some lady friends." The girls cheered to take them. The two on stage started laughing. Turles then went over to Kakarot. "Now, this is my twin brother but I see no resemblance. For all of you lovely ladies, I'll willingly be your shoulder to cry on because this guy has been taken by a lovely friend of mine for how many years?"

"Three going on four lovely years."

"Aww. Not isn't that sweet?"

Turles then turned around. "Now, last and definitely not the least, the leader of the group, Vegeta. He's the song writer of the group and to all the girls out there, there is only one for him and once she realizes it, she's welcome back anytime." The girls screamed saying that they realized that they were the one. "And we are, the Royal Saiyans!" Everyone cheered and Vegeta started the beat to their first song Diamond Eyes.

_**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**_

_**I am the ghost, that hides in the night.**_

He started singing and the concert had officially started.

Bulma rode to her hotel room and had everything packed for when it was time to leave. She then put everything in her capsule. It was then that she realized that she didn't have her song book that she had given to Chichi. Rolling her eyes, she texted her friend. _Do you have my song book?_

_Yeah. I have it in my bag._

_Could you bring it to me?_

_No way. You have to come here. How was the visit to your parent's? _

_It was great to see my parents. How was it talking to my father?_

_I told him not to tell you. :(_

_I'm the one that asked. He was being too obvious. _

_So are you coming or am I going to give this book to Vegeta?_

_You wouldn't._

_He knows I have it. He thinks that you gave it to me before you left. He asked for it, his reasoning is for ideas about new songs._

_NO! I'm going to get it back. Just meet me in the parking lot._ Bulma got on her motorcycle. The concert was all the way down town and so it would be a thirty minute ride.

* * *

Chichi watched from the side of the stage that lead back stage. Bulma was coming and she couldn't stop smiling. She was glad that she didn't have to record this concert from the side like she did before. There would be too much side noise. No, there were special cameras that were recording this and then there were the camera phones in the audience taking pictures and video recordings. She watched as her boyfriend smiled to the crowd. They were on the third song now and she could see that the whole band was having fun. Even Vegeta seemed to be enjoying himself up there.

Turles was singing a song that Vegeta wrote before he ever met Bulma but finished when they were together. It was called Gotta Be Somebody.

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath**_

_**Right up to the end**_

_**Until that moment when**_

_**I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

* * *

Bulma pulled into the parking spot that took her another thirty minutes to find. It was far from the stadium and so she had to walk a distance. _Hey, Chi, I'm here but I'm parked far from the stadium so could you please meet me out at the front?_ As she was walking, she kept checking her phone but she didn't get a text back. When she got to the front of the stadium, she still hadn't gotten a text back and there was a security guard that was leaning against the door, and looking at her. She checked her phone one last time and…

…No text. "Come one Chi." Bulma thought.

"Hey. Are you Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma walked up to the man. "Yes, that's me."

The man looked her up and down and then stood. "Follow me." Bulma was confused but did as she was told and they started going through hallways.

"B!" She heard Chichi cry out and then was almost tackled as two arms went around her. "It's ok Clark. I've got her." The security guard nodded and left. Chichi pulled her along. "Ok, I'm sorry I didn't text you back but I've got the book backstage." Bulma stopped walking. "What?" Bulma shook her head and Chi rolled her eyes. "They won't be back there until a couple more songs." Bulma accepted this. She was only going to get her song book and leave. When they got in a big room, she saw the guys' bags and then Chichi's. She took the book out of her bag and Bulma smiled as she took it. She saw that it was somewhat different. Some of the attached papers were in different places but after leaving it with Chi, she expected as much. She also saw that a page was bookmarked and so she opened it thinking that the song bookmarked was the song that Chi liked the most.

_**You never know, when you're gonna meet someone**_

_**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

_**You're just walkin around and suddenly**_

_**Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**_

_**You'll find out it's all been wrong**_

_**And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore**_

_**Cause they led me here to you**_

Bulma looked up at Chi. "This isn't my song book." She gave it back to Chichi. Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered when he first sung the song for her. It was their song. She just couldn't do this anymore. She sat next to her dark haired friend and tears fell from her eyes. Her friend put a comforting arm around her but didn't say anything. Bulma cried until she couldn't anymore and when she stopped, she heard the music playing stop and then Turles's voice saying that they were going to take a brief intermission. It would make sense. They had been playing for about an hour. That's a lot of songs.

Bulma started to panic and Chi could see it. "Here's your song book. Please, keep in touch." Bulma nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

Turles, Raditz, Kakarot, and Vegeta walked down the hallway and into the room for them and saw Chichi walking from one end of the room to the other. "Hey Chi. What's up? I thought that you were out there watching us." Kakarot said walking over to her putting his arms around her.

"Oh, I was, I just came in here before you." She said in slight hysterics.

"Chi? What's wrong?" Kakarot guided her to sit down and the other three looked at them.

"Oh Kakarot." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started sobbing. Kakarot looked up at his brothers and friend. His brothers looked at her. She looked like this when Bulma left the last time. She must have said good bye only a little while ago.

"Vegeta, let's give them some space." Vegeta nodded, grabbing his song book out of his bag and went into the hall with Turles.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know." Vegeta was looking through his song book. He needed to find a song to get her back. It was six months and he couldn't stand it without her. The only problem was that she believed what that bastard told her and she hadn't come to the truth yet. If that bastard Yamcha ever came back, he would give him the beating of a life time and he would be on life support for a long time.

"You know, I heard that Nappa might have us in New York for New Year's He said that it would start our tour."

"He better be discussing it with me too."

"But think, Time square? A new band and playing a few songs in Time square is big."

"You don't think that I don't know that?"

* * *

Bulma was in the bathroom fixing her makeup that had started running. She smiled at her reflection. Her eyes were still a bit puffy and red but her makeup covered it well. When she came out, she went to the back of the stadium and stood near one of the tables. There was a group of giggling girls nearby that Bulma overheard talking. "I think I'm the one. I'm the one and only for him. That Vegeta is such a bad boy and he's the one for me."

"No! I'm the one for him. Turles said it himself."

"Great, fangirls." Bulma thought to herself.

"Turles said that there was only one girl for Vegeta and once she realizes it, that she is always welcome. I'm that girl!"

Bulma didn't know why she had come back here, to the back of the stadium. There was bound to be talk like this… Wait? What did that girl say? Bulma walked up to the girls. "What did you say?"

"Were you not here at the very beginning?" Bulma shook her head.

"I arrived here late."

"Well, at the beginning of the concert, Turles was introducing the band. He and Raditz are tots available. He said that Kakarot had a girlfriend and it doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon but when he introduced Vegeta he said…" She was cut off by her friend next to her.

"And I quote 'last and definitely not the least, the leader of the group, Vegeta. He's the song writer of the group and to all the girls out there, there is only one for him and once she realizes it, she's welcome back anytime' End quote."

"I think it's an ex- girlfriend of his." Another one of the group said. "He did say that she was welcome back."

"Please. He doesn't seem the type to have a girlfriend. He seems like those bad boys that fuck you once and doesn't call back."

"I think it's me." A girl said dreamily.

"Hey! They're coming back on stage."

Bulma decided to back up from the group and saw Turles at the mic. How she wished that Vegeta wasn't someone that was the abuser in an abusive relationship. She so wished that she could be up there right now. But alas, it was not meant to be. He was the way he was and always will be.

* * *

"Now, I'm handing the mic over to the lovely and talented Vegeta." Vegeta was confused as Turles moved to the set. Turles had seen Bulma in the back and hoped that Vegeta would at least think it was her. Vegeta got to the mic and smirked.

"Thanks Turles but I don't know if they want me to sing." He said with the mic so the crowd would hear him. The crowd cheered and Turles smirked.

"I don't know, it sounds like they want to hear it." Turles said into the mic above the set.

Vegeta turned and smirked into the crowd. Vegeta started playing the guitar and whispered into the mic.

**_"Let me be your hero"_**

The girls cheered, loving him sing this song. As he played, he looked out into the crowed, going row by row, surprised on how many people actually bought tickets. He then got to the back. He saw groups of females near the tables in the back. There was one that was all alone leaning against the wall. He couldn't see any faces because they were so far back but he could see hair. Another girl with that blue hair? He might have to go have a talk with that girl after the concert he thought. He kept singing the slow song and when it was finished he smirked, never having his eyes leave the attractive looking female that he couldn't see the face of.

* * *

Bulma loved the song but hated that it came out of his mouth. The worst part about it was that he seemed to be staring at her through the whole song. "He's looking straight at me!" She heard one of the fangirls squeal.

"No! He's staring at me!" Another one yelled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. He probably was just looking back here. With those lights, she couldn't imagine him being able to see people in the crowd at all.

* * *

"Alright, so this next song is a newer one. It has some lessons that a friend taught me." Vegeta said looking back at Turles. Looking back into the crowd, he said "It's called, If today was your last day."

_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**_

_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**_

_**And try to take the path less traveled by**_

_**That first step you take is the longest stride**_

_**If today was your last day**_

_**And tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past**_

_**Donate every dime you have?**_

_**If today was your last day**_

He looked at the blue haired female in the back and thought of Bulma. He kept singing but his thoughts trailed elsewhere. What if what Chichi said was true? Was she watching somewhere out there in the world? He had to do something.

* * *

Bulma listened to the words. She knew that the words to the songs he sang always had a special meaning to him. His friend told him these things? What friend? It hit her as if it were common sense. Turles had to have been the one. He was always the best at giving advice.

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**

**_Leave old pictures in the past_**

**_Donate every dime you have?_**

**_Would you call old friends you never see?_**

**_Reminisce old memories_**

**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**

**_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_**

**_Swear up and down to God above_**

**_That you finally fall in love_**

**_If today was your last day_**

It struck Bulma like a knife in the heart. It seemed that Turles was giving her the advice and even worse, it was through Vegeta's amazing voice. A voice that she could fall asleep to and had on many occasions. The song ended and it left thoughts in her head.

* * *

Vegeta had decided that he would play their song. He turned around and mouthed the words to Turles and he knew exactly what Vegeta meant. Vegeta then turned back to the crowed. Turles began to explain to his brothers what they were about to do and Vegeta spoke to the crowd. "This song was written for someone special. If she is out there in the world, watching or even listening to this, I want you to know, that I'm sorry and didn't mean it. He started playing along with Turles.

_**You never know, when you're gonna meet someone**_

_**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

_**You're just walkin around and suddenly**_

_**Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**_

_**You'll find out it's all been wrong**_

_**And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore**_

_**Cause they led me here to you**_

Vegeta hoped that this would work. He looked at the back where the girl with blue hair and saw her arm go up to her face.

**_I know that it's gonna take some time_**

**_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_**

**_This might end up like it should_**

**_And I'm gonna say that I need to say_**

**_And hope to God that it don't scare you away_**

**_Don't wanna be misunderstood_**

**_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_**

**_Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs_**

**_One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown_**

**_Well I've been both enough to know_**

**_That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out_**

**_The way that it is right now_**

**_You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve_**

**_Cause I just can't hide it anymore_**

He watched as both arms went up to her face and he wondered what was happening to her.

_**I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say that I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that it don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**_

_**Cause I don't know where it's going**_

_**There's a part of me that loves not knowing**_

_**Just don't let it end before we begin**_

_**You never know when you're gonna meet someone**_

_**And you're whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

_**I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say that I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that it don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

**_But I'm starting to believe_**

**_Oh, I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_**

By the end of the song, she started walking to the exit and then running to the exit. He wanted to stop the show but it would look bad. If Bulma was watching this, it would look really bad if he stopped the show and went after a girl he hadn't ever met before. The song ended and everyone was cheering for an encore. He hadn't thought about one to be honest.

"Hey. Vegeta." Turles whispered. Vegeta turned and leaned in. "How about Call me."

"Have your brothers learned it?"

"Yeah, I made them put in extra practice." Vegeta nodded and turned to the crowd. "The encore tonight is called Call Me.

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning**_

_**Send me on my way still smiling**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go,**_

_**Straight into the mouth of the unknown**_

_**I left the spare key on the table**_

_**Never thought I'd be able**_

_**To say I merely visit on the weekends**_

_**I lost my whole life and a dear friend**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my ways**_

_**No, nevermind**_

_**God Knows I've tried**_

Bulma ran out of the place crying. He had done it on purpose. He sang that song meaning it for her. It was just too much to take right now. Thankfully, it was only about two hours now until her plane left and it would take thirty minutes to get there from here.

She got to her bike and fell to her knees as tears freely fell from her eyes. His voice, singing that song alone was enough to get her crying but then what he said before he even sung the song. He was sorry? He didn't mean it. Did he know what he was saying?

**Songs Used**:_(Yes, some songs will get repeatedly used throughout the story such as Bulma's and Vegeta's song "Start of Somthing Good". "Hero" will also get used more but only because it had such an impact on Bulma's emotions.)_

Diamond Eyes by Shinedown

Start of Something Good by Daughtry

Hero by Enrique Inglesais

If today was your last day by Nickleback

Call Me by Shinedown

**AN:** Alright, So a lot has seemed to change in their minds. Bulma, though still very stubborn about Vegeta, has seemed to cracked in her emotions. She has agreed to be more open with the Son brothers and Chichi. Vegeta, seems to be reaching out more to Bulma's emotions. He's opening up little by little. What will it take for these two to finally get past their own pride and stubbornness? Hints will be made in the next chapter Spoiler: Title is **"The Day After Christmas" **Lies shall be told to Vegeta to cover up secrets and Nappa is going to help Turles...

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**bv4lyfe**, Hi. Thank you. I do plan to keep this story going and keeping it interesting though not too out there trying to milk the story. It will be realistic.


	8. Day after Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter seven- The day after Christmas**

Bulma woke up on her bed in her dorm. Yawning, she realized that 18 wasn't in the room. She checked her phone and saw that she had a text. _Hey, Turles told me what you two agreed to. I'm so excited. Do you want me to give him your number or e-mail?_ Bulma smiled. She wouldn't be too secluded as she had been for the past few months.

_Yeah, go ahead, give him my skype too. _

Bulma then got up and got dressed. She had nothing to do. No school and she wasn't allowed to go to work. She didn't really have any friends that she could hang out with. She now realized why she had taken weekend classes. It was just something to do. Now that she had nothing to be focused on, her mind started to wonder. She started thinking about her time back home as she sat down on her bed with her song book open. She actually enjoyed the time with her friends back home. She even enjoyed some of the concert until she started crying. What was with him? What did he do to her? She was in an abusive relationship, and so she shouldn't be wanting to go back to him. NO. She wasn't going to go back. She was going to stay here and make her living here. Never should she go back there to him. Never should she go and see him in concert again.

She looked at her phone as it buzzed saying she got a text. _Hey, it's Turles. Is this really your phone number?_

_Yes, this is really my new phone number. I don't have any plans and so just text me when you guys can get rid of the pompous jackass and face time me._

_B. I won't have you talking about Vegeta like that to me. He's still my friend and I won't have you talking about any of my friends like that._

_Fine. But I'll still think it. Just text me when you've got it all situated._

_Ok._

Bulma sat there having writer's block on what she should write and so she started flipping through her song book to get ideas.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the couch in the living room and saw Turles texting. Did that guy really get a girl last night? "Who you texting?"

"No one."

"Then what are you doing on your phone? You are never on it unless you're texting."

"You're right."

"Then who are you texting?"

"No one I can tell you about."

"So you're keeping secrets from me too? What happened to the band never keeping secrets?" Turles sighed and was about to explain why he couldn't but Vegeta cut him off. "Don't bother. I'm going to go to the gym." He said. He couldn't believe his band. Why were they keeping secrets from him?

Turles felt bad, really bad. He wanted them to get back together but he needed Bulma to see how badly Yamcha screwed up her mind. _Hey, can you face time right now?_

_Yeah. Wow, that fast?_

Turles got onto his laptop and went to his room. He sent the request and saw Bulma's face. "Hey."

"Hey." She was a bit confused.

"So, I was thinking. Why make the first time with the whole band. We could just talk about what songs you will have us learn and you could send the music."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I don't really know what songs I should do."

"I have an idea." Turles said as if the idea just came to him. To be fully honest, he had the idea ever since it was confirmed that they were performing at time square on New Year's.

"What?"

"Are you willing to perform this?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma became slightly nervous. She still didn't want to confront Vegeta.

"Take Vegeta out of the equation. What would you do if I said that the band is coming to New York for New Year's and performing at time Square?"

"That's amazing."

"What would you do if I can get you a spot singing up there?" Bulma looked slightly hesitant. It was one of her goals to be singing at time square on New Year's. "Remember, Vegeta is being taken out of the equation.

"I would say that I would love to but we can't just take him out of the equation."

Turles thought about last night. "How was he looking up on stage?"

"What?" Bulma thought she knew what he was talking about but wasn't too sure.

"'I saw you last night in the back. You were there, at the concert last night. That's why Chichi was all up in tears. You said goodbye to her. How did Vegeta look up on stage last night?"

"Are you the one that told him to sing that song?"

"No." He knew she was asking about Vegeta's and her song. "He chose that song and he meant what he said."

"I doubt it." Bulma scuffed.

"Chichi told him you know. Your side of the story. He didn't even know what caused the sudden break up. He had first thought that you ran away with Yamcha but we all knew that that wasn't possible. No matter how corrupt he made your mind, you wouldn't ever get back with that idiot."

"You're right. But, back to the songs of choice." She really didn't like where this conversation was going and so changed it.

"Right. Now, Vegeta will be there but he'll be taken off stage and so you won't have to face him. You two don't have to have any contact with each other except for one being in the crowd when the other is on stage."

"You know, you are a lot more persuading than Chichi." Bulma laughed. "Chi had the same idea for the concert last night but I said no."

"Well, the concert last night was too soon to be planned. We have six days to prepare. And three of them will be in New York."

"Ok but we still haven't talked about what I'm going to be singing."

"Since Vegeta will be there but won't be up there, I figure you could sing the songs you wrote about him and how you feel."

Bulma thought about it. It would be convenient. "I guess I have just the songs then. I'll e-mail you the songs and you can give them to the guys."

"Great. Now, all we need to do is have Nappa hear you so that you can get approved." Bulma smiled.

"How many songs should I do?"

"Six at least."

"Ok."

* * *

Kakarot, Chichi, and Raditz were eating at a small restaurant and had been talking for the past five minutes about last night's concert. "You did what?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, I just had to though. They have to get back together but as long as she's still in the thought process of being in a stupid abusive relationship, she's going to keep fighting herself."

"That stupid bastard." Raditz said talking about Yamcha.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we would all be happy but we're all miserable."

Nappa just happened to walk in right before Kakarot said that sentence. "Oh, I can't be that bad. I'm getting you a spot in time square and that concert last night was great."

"Oh, Hey Nappa. We weren't talking about you." Raditz said.

"Who put you all down in the dumps?"

"This bastard that made the best woman that Vegeta's ever going to get break up with him."

"Who?"

"Her name's Bulma. She's almost too talented." Chichi said.

"Wait, I thought that Vegeta broke up with her not too long ago."

"No, her name was Launch. Bulma was the girl that he had before her. You know the saying to get over one you have to get under another? He thought that was true but it wasn't. It just made him realize how much he missed Bulma."

"She was singing in our band before she left a few months ago. She was really good."

"And you guys are trying to get them back together?"

"It's the best for them both."

"And how are you thinking to get them together?"

"I don't know. We might have to get her back here again."

"Again?" Nappa asked sitting down with the group.

"Yeah, she was here visiting her parents yesterday and then went to the concert but only because I had her song book. She left in a hurry after that because Vegeta was coming back stage."

"Do we know where she is now?"

"Back at college. She won't tell me which one though."

Nappa thought for a bit. "What's her name again?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"I might be able to figure out where she is." He said as he stood up.

* * *

Vegeta sat in his room. He'd gotten back a few minutes ago and was about to take a shower when he heard Turles in his room. "Yeah, that one sounds good."

"Wow." Vegeta thought. "He actually found a girl last night." He got up to get a drink and saw Turles.

"Ok, hold on. I'll be right back." Turles said and got up to get something to eat. He was shocked and the words left his brain when he saw Vegeta smirking at him when he left the room.

"You lied to me." He said still smirking.

"What? No. I didn't." Turles said but too fast to be not suspicious.

"You got a girl last night."

"What? No. I didn't." Now he was calmer and confused.

"Then who are you talking to?"

"Oh her? Well… She's… um… A friend." Turles stuck with the more general. "She's in New York and we were just talking about the concert for New Years."

"A friend?" Vegeta said doubtfully. "Fine, call her whatever you want." He said putting a towel around his neck. "After this…" He was interrupted by one of his songs playing in his pocket. It was Nappa calling. "What is it?"

"_I'm calling a meeting over dinner with the whole band. Kakarot can bring Chichi if he wants. Let's say… at five?_"

"Yeah, whatever."

"_Ok Vegeta, see you later._" He said and Vegeta hung up the phone.

"That was Nappa He wants to have a band meeting over dinner at five. Don't be late talking to your…" He trailed off but when he got to the door to his room, he turned back and said, "Friend." His meaning evident in his voice. He then entered his room and to his bathroom attached to it.

Turles then shook his head and grabbed himself a bowl of grapes and went back to his room. "Sorry that took so long, I ran into someone. I didn't tell him so don't worry."

Bulma smiled back at him. She knew he didn't because she heard everything. "Does he really think that I'm a special friend of yours?" She emphasized the word special implying the same thing that Vegeta was.

"No he thinks that I'm talking to a special friend of mine. He doesn't know it's you. If he knew it was you, he would probably do one of a few things and all of them would include you and me not talking right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She laughed imagining him storming off and Turles trying to explain himself or Vegeta storming into the room and wanting to explain himself or yelling at her. None of them she wanted. "So how about this one?" She asked sending him the lyrics to another song for him to look through both the lyrics and the music.

* * *

It was four thirty and Kakarot was at Chichi's. "Are you sure that this will work? I mean, Bulma did say that she didn't want Vegeta knowing that she was here."

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm just going to hint at it and if I have to spell it out for him, he's doomed." Chichi said putting her jacket on and flicking her hair out from under it so it flowed down her back. "I think he's doomed to begin with but I also didn't like seeing Bulma like that. Just seeing her eyes start to water by looking at the lyrics broke me."

"Ok Chi, but if she finds out that you spilled the beans, don't blame it on me." Kakarot knew that he had a big mouth sometimes but when the secret really counted like when it came to Bulma, he kept them. Chichi rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Just come on." She said going to Turles's truck that was waiting for them outside. Kakarot followed. Turles smiled as he saw his twin and his girlfriend come towards his truck. Raditz was already in the front passenger seat and they had been talking about the meeting that they were going to. "Hey Turles." Chichi said entering the truck and scooting over for Kakarot to get in.

"Hey." Once Kakarot closed the door, Turles drove off. "So, I've been talking with Bulma." Raditz and Kakarot looked at him if he had grown another head. "And you're never going to believe what she agreed to Chi." Chichi, being the only other one knowing that he was talking to Bulma, was starring at the driver. "And it seems that I can be more persuasive than you."

"What did she agree to?"

"Well, you know how I told you about the arrangement?" Chichi nodded. She had known about the band, excluding Vegeta, would be practicing with her over Skype. "And you know that we're performing at time square?" Chichi nodded again thinking about what he was hinting at. "She's agreed to be in the concert. Without Vegeta of course." Chichi started smiling. "She and I have been talking about the songs that she could do. I like them. I think that you guys would too. Now, we have practice tomorrow with Vegeta until noon and so I'm thinking that we should have practice with her at 2?"

Raditz and Kakarot still in slight shock still stared at him. "What?" Raditz asked.

"I'm glad that I'm the one driving." Turles said on a side note. "For our concert, we are also going to do a performance with Bulma. Vegeta is not to know about this. Understood?" Chichi began to rethink her plan for tonight.

"Understood." The three said surprisingly all at the same time.

"Good. Now, all I need to do is talk to Nappa about it so that he can get her some time on stage and so our practice wouldn't be in vain."

"That might not be as hard as you might think." Chichi said.

"Why?"

"Because Nappa already knows about Bulma. We were eating this morning and he just happened to hear us talking about her." Raditz said.

"We told him that we were going to plan to get them back together." Chichi added.

Turles thought about it. "Ok but if we are going to get them together again, then we can't speak any of this to either of them." Turles knew that it would happen in the future and hoped that it would be sooner than later.

* * *

Bulma was riding to the diner that she went to every so often on Saturday nights and smiled then she saw the waitress. "Hey Bulma. Long time no see." said the pink and blonde haired female.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy. Lots of things are happening in my life."

"Lots of good things I hope?"

Bulma took a breath. "I hope so too. I just wish that things would get back to normal."

"Well, I can't help that but I can get you a place to sit." She laughed. Bulma smiled and was led to a booth near a window and was given a menu. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have some lemonade."

"Alright, I'll have that get to you soon."

"Thank you." Bulma then saw her phone light up and she saw the text that was sent from Chichi.

_How come you never told me about New Year's?_

_Because I wasn't too sure about it. Turles still has to ask._

_No he doesn't. You got it. All you need to do is talk to him and he needs to hear you. He'll do it if you're serious._

_REALLY? _Bulma's eyes widened and the waitress came back.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I might have my music carrier start."

Her friend-acquaintance squealed. "Bulma! That's fantastic. Who is going to sign you?"

"Saya Studios is thinking about giving me a concert."

"Aww that's awesome. Hey, aren't they the ones that signed that new band the Royal Saiyans."

"The one and only."

"Wow. Maybe you could introduce me to them when you get famous. I would love to meet that Raditz fellow. He's so… dreamy." Bulma almost spit out her lemonade that she took a sip of but swallowed it instead.

"Raditz?" Bulma asked unbelievably.

"Yeah. Come on Bulma, you can't say that you don't have a celebrity crush on any of them."

"No, I can actually say that I don't have a 'Celebrity crush' on any of those guys."

"Come on Bulma. Don't hold out on me."

"Niyusu!" One of the managers said. "Stop playing around and get back to work!"

"Ok." She said irritated. "What are you going to have to eat?"

"I'll have the Chicken fried steak with white gravy and mashed potatoes and some fruit."

"Alright, that will be right out."

* * *

"Hey, I didn't expect you guys to be early." Nappa said as the four sat down. Vegeta had yet to show up and so it was just Nappa and those who road in Turles's truck.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to talk to you about something without Vegeta finding out." Turles said.

"About?"

Turles sat across from Nappa but saved the seat that was directly across from Nappa for Vegeta. "Well, you see, we know this awesome singer. She's amazingly talented and not just in singing."

Chichi sat down at the round table between the spot of Turles and Nappa and Kakarot then sat next to her and Turles. "She's the heiress to the Capsule Corp and so she's not asking this favor for the money or for the reason of being famous." Chichi added.

"Technically she's not asking." Raditz said under his breath but everyone heard it.

"What we're trying to ask is; would it be possible for you to get her a spot with us for the concert with time square?"

"Oh yeah, it would be easy but I would need more information about this girl. And I would need to know why Vegeta can't know that you're talking to me about this."

"Well…" Turles's voice went up a couple of pitches as he dragged the word out.

"You remember the girl that we talked about this morning." Raditz said.

"Yeah, Bulma Briefs."

"She's the one who we're asking the favor for. She's giving me songs for her to sing that she wrote and they're really good. The reason that Vegeta can't know is because…"

"Because of the same reason that Vegeta didn't know that she was here yesterday?"

"Almost. He's not going to be singing with us. It would be me on the set and her singing and he would have to be off stage, most likely being held back from running up to her."

"Ahh. So this is a surprise for when he sees her."

"Yeah. We were hoping that you can make this happen."

Nappa smirked. This was going to make an interesting show but he could make it out in the band's favor. It would get them more publicity and he would be helping his favorite band leader. Vegeta was making him money like no other band than he'd ever signed. Now that he had much more money than before, he could pull more strings to get more publicity to get more money and it was just an endless cycle that was beneficial for everyone. "I'll do you guys one better. If this Bulma is as good as you guys are claiming, I will give the band and her the only spots for bands at time square." Turles smiled.

"That's terrific. Now, the practice with Bulma starts at about two depending on when we can get Vegeta out of there."

"Doesn't Vegeta have work?"

"No, he switched because of the concert on New Year's."

"Oh." Chi said disappointed.

"I'll come and see you guys rehearse today and then I'll stay and we could have a meeting. I would love to meet the girl that has captured the heart of…"

"The heart of who?" Vegeta asked as he heard only Nappa's last sentence.

"Of me." Raditz said almost too quickly. Vegeta noticed it and raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She lives in New York and so when we get there, I can show you all her."

Vegeta smirked and sat next to Nappa. "When did you have time to meet someone that lives in New York?"

"It was a while ago and she has recently called me up."

"Are you sure she's not just using you because our band is making it big?"

"No. I'm positive she's not." Raditz said in a huff and then crossed his arms pouting.

"Fine, believe what you want." Vegeta then thought. "Wait, is she the same person that Turles was talking to earlier?"

"No." Turles said calmly as to not make Vegeta think otherwise. "They're best friends." Man, he had to tell Bulma this so they won't be in deep shit with Vegeta.

"Ahh. So, where'd you two meet them?"

"Through our father. He met the two first on one of his business trips." Vegeta nodded understanding what they were saying. He didn't believe them but he understood. What he couldn't, for the life of him, understand was why they were lying to him. What was so secretive that they had to lie to him about it? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

"I think that we need to start this band meeting. I'm sure that Raditz wants to get back to his girlfriend and Turles back to his… Friend."

"Ahh, yes, I have called this meeting to tell you all that instead of going to New York in three days, you're going in two. I want you to get to know the place and see the sights before we get serious about rehearsing. Oh, and, I know it's last minute but I would like a couple new songs that no one's heard yet. I'm surprised about last night. I thought that you would come up with only one new song, not two."

"The second one wasn't a new song." Vegeta said to himself but loud enough so that Nappa could hear him.

"I've never heard it before."

"I wrote it a while ago."

"I liked it and I want at least three more before New Years. Got that?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at Turles. "What do you think, you up for it?"

"I think I can." Turles smiled.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Vegeta said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Nappa said smiling. "But let's eat. I didn't bring you all here to starve."

* * *

Bulma unlocked her dorm room and sighed. There was nothing for her to do. She couldn't even go to work. It was now that she realized how much fun she had with her friends back home. It didn't matter what time it was. They were there to cure her boredom. It was times like this that she missed Vegeta. Sure it was an abusive relationship but it never felt like it when they were alone, or even if they were together and Turles was tagging along. He would shower her with the feeling of completeness.

Lying on her back on her bunk, she watched the ceiling. Bulma took her phone out of her pocket and decided to text Chichi. _Hey._

_Hey B. What's up?_

_I've got nothing to do. _

_Aww. Do you miss us?_

_My boss won't allow me to go to work until winter break is over._

_I got great news._

_What?_

_We're leaving here a day early. You won't be board for too long._

_REALLY?_

_Yep. Nappa told us just now. I'm at a band meeting._

_That's great. _

Bulma smiled and then opened her laptop. _Where are all of you?_

_I'm with Kakarot and Turles at the store grocery shopping before the band practices. It seems that they have run out of practice snacks._

_Kakarot?_

_Kakarot._

Bulma laughed. It would be something that Kakarot would do. _How long until I meet Nappa?"_

_I don't Know. Maybe two, three hours?_

_Ok, I just needed an estimate._ Bulma Then got her purse and went to the class course center to see what classes she would be taking this next semester.

Vegeta stood by the fridge and was looking at his laptop. On the screen, it was his e-mail. He only had a few unread e-mails and a few of them were from Nappa, sending him the recorded songs they did about a week ago. The rest were trash.

"Hey! Prince, what are we going to do for the new songs?" Raditz asked him, taking a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

"Give me that." Vegeta said, taking the can away from Raditz. "Get your Root Beer."

"Fine." Grabbing one of his sodas, he wondered what was going on in his friend's mind. "But seriously, what are we going to do about these new songs?

"I already have two of them."

Raditz's eyes widened and he had to swallow his soda. "You already have two?"

"They are old songs but no one has heard them yet."

"Oh, that makes since, I guess."

"We're Back!" Turles yelled as they came in through the door.

"Great. Let's go over the songs." Vegeta exited hit e-mail and then connected his laptop with the other's tablets. "I say that we should do these songs."

"Really? You're choosing that one for a new song?" Turles asked, wondering why Vegeta would want that particular song. Something had to be turning in Vegeta's mind.

"Yeah. You have a problem with it? You already know it."

"I know. I was just wondering why."

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Vegeta said and then counted off for them to practice their many songs.

**AN:** The next chapter is in the editing stage but because of Finals coming up and school having first priority, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. If you ever find a reference to a song or lyrics to a song that I don't say at the end that I used it in the chapter, please call me out on it. I've fixed one that I didn't reference so it's bound to happen again. I son't plan on it but if it does happen, call me out. Thanks.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**RedSmileyFace**, Yes, a twist is coming up, if that is, that you didn't see this chapter as a slight twist in events.


	9. Band goes to New York

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Eight****\- ****Band goes to New York**

Vegeta was packed and ready to go. Raditz, Kakarot, and Chichi on the other hand were rushing around their shared apartment when he walked in. "Oh, Hey Vegeta. We are just finishing our packing."

"More like just starting. Hurry up. You have one hour and then I'm leaving to the airport with or without you guys." Vegeta then went across the hall and down a few rooms to the apartment that he shared with Turles. "Those idiots have just started packing." Turles had his small, rolling suitcase's handle in his fist and his shoulders slumped.

"I knew it. It's either me or all of them. How long did you give them?"

"An hour. Our plane departs at three."

"That should give us enough time to get through everything at the airport." Vegeta nodded in agreement and sat on the couch. Turles did the same but sat on the recliner and pulled out his phone.

"You texting your 'friend'?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am talking to my FRIEND." The two's meaning of friend was obviously different by the way they stressed the word.

"When am I going to meet this 'friend' of yours again?"

"You'll meet her at the concert."

"Is she not waiting with her friend at the airport for you and Raditz?" Vegeta, knowing that Turles and Raditz were lying about the other friend, liked to tease them and tried to get them to crack or change their story.

"No, she's busy working. Her friend is going to help us get to know the place and go sightseeing."

One of Vegeta's eyebrows went up in shock. So they had gotten a girl to cover their lie. "Really?"

"Really." Turles was so glad that Bulma had talked one of her friend-acquaintances into helping them out. It also helped that Bulma's friend had a celebrity crush on Raditz. "I look forward to meeting this female." Vegeta said, taking out his laptop and started to look at the songs he had chosen He still needed one more song though. He and Turles had been talking about one and he was sure that it would help him and his situation. It was called Back with you. They had come up with the lyrics but they still needed to have the others learn it.

Vegeta closed his laptop and looked up at the ceiling sighing. "What is it?" Turles asked, knowing that something heavy was on his friend's mind.

"Do you really think that it would work?"

"I'm so sure that it will work, I'll bet you my next three paychecks."

Vegeta looked at his roommate and scrunched up his eyebrows and Turles gave him a matter of fact look. "Is there a reason you're so sure about this?"

"Because I knew Bulma. If you think back to when you knew her, before she changed you would be just as sure as I am." Turles tried, casually, to convince Vegeta and side track his suspicion. Although, they wouldn't be able to hide it for long, they would only have to keep it for a few more days. That was what he kept telling himself, counting down the days.

* * *

_Your plane is to land when?_ Bulma texted Turles as she sat on her bunk with her back against the wall and songbook on her lap.

_It's supposed to take only Four hours. Our flight is supposed to take off in thirty minutes._

_Ok, her name is Niyusu. Make sure Raditz doesn't mess this up._

_I'll remind him. Don't worry. Vegeta won't suspect a thing about you. Now, I've got to go. We're going through security._

_Ok. See you when I can._ Bulma looked up as there was a knock on her door. She had no clue who it was. She thought Yamcha was out of town, visiting some friends and wouldn't be back until school was starting back up. There wasn't anyone else that would come to her room. 18 was out with her boyfriend and had been for the past few days.

"Bulma," Said the almost hyperventilating Niyusu. "I can't do this. You're going to have to find someone else to play his lady friend."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Bulma stepped to the side and let her friend come in.

"He's a celebrity Bulma! I can't. I absolutely couldn't hold it together if I were to see him without you there."

"Is there anyone you could bring with you?"

"No." She said a bit calmer.

Bulma started pacing the room. "Hey, Bulma? You in there? I forgot my keys." Bulma snapped her fingers and quickly walked to the door. "Thanks."

"Hey 18. Meet my friend Niyusu." The two other girls in the room smiled and nodded at each other. "Niyusu, this is my roommate 18." Bulma then turned back to 18. "I have a really big favor to ask you."

"If it has to get rid of that annoying ex of yours, I'm all for it." 18 knew how many times Yamcha would come over asking for Bulma but sometimes she was at work, others at the store. Most of the time, she was hiding in the closet and 18 just made up an excuse.

"No, It's dealing with another ex."

"Another one?"

"This one doesn't know I'm here though. He's also getting to be well known and is going to be playing at Time Square." 18 looked at Bulma with an odd look on her face. "He's in the band that I told you about. Niyusu here is going to meet them because the boys made up an excuse and said that she was a special old friend of Raditz's. The problem is, she can't meet him alone or she'll be fangirling and give it away to my ex that doesn't know I'm here that his band mates were lying to him and then he would want to know what they were trying to hide. Could you possibly go with her? Just as a friend of hers? If one of them asks you if you are the friend that Turles was contacting or anything like that, just say no. If they ask for my name, just say that he'll meet me on New Year's."

"And why are we waiting for New Year's?"

"I'm doing four or five songs with the band during their concert but he won't be playing with us. He would be off stage when I'm up there."

"Sure thing B. Anything to get rid of someone." 18 said smiling, a bit evilly.

"Are you sure?" Niyusu asked, now somewhat doubtfully. 18 was honestly starting to scare her.

"Yeah, I'll be able to keep you straight. You don't have to worry about a thing." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks 18. You are awesome."

"I know."

* * *

Turles sat next to Vegeta who sat next to the window. Across the aisle sat Chichi and Kakarot. Kakarot sat next to the window and Chichi was about falling asleep on him as he watched the landscape underneath. Raditz sat behind them along with Nappa. Although the rows were of three, one seat was free in the rows that they were in. "It gives more space to stretch out." Nappa said when they had gotten to their seats. Now they were about an hour into the flight and Turles was people watching. He had a good sleep last night because he wanted to be in a good mood today. Apparently, Vegeta hadn't. He was out cold with his head against the window and his legs in the space for extra leg room. He was hugging his song book as if it were to save his life somehow or get him back with Bulma. And, it just might. Turles loved the new song that Vegeta had written.

Nappa had a secret meeting with the band, excluding Vegeta of course, and they agreed that they would start the concert. Bulma would "switch places" with Vegeta. They were going to do this by making Vegeta believe that they were going to have an intermission. It made sense to have one in the middle of a concert. Once Vegeta was off the stage and back with Nappa, Bulma would come on stage singing one of her songs. Vegeta would be held back if needed and when Bulma was done with her songs, they would take a real intermission a few minutes before midnight for the countdown and then they would finish off their concert. Nappa had already set everything up and hopefully, it would go according to the plan.

**Vegeta was at a piano in his high school band room and was playing a song that he had only recently written.**

_**I have poured out my heart,**_

_**And laid it right here for you,**_

_**And I've tried so hard,**_

_**That's the best that I can do,**_

_**Please understand I am not who I was,**_

**The room was empty but now, there was an extra person. Bulma was walking up to him but she was distant. It was as if she wasn't there but she was standing right beside the baby grand piano. She then started singing his song.**

_**You used to be all that I had,**_

_**Now you're just not what I need,**_

**That's not how it goes though. This song wasn't about him getting over her. This song was supposed to bring them together. Why wasn't she singing the right lyrics?**

_**I've got to get over you that I know,**_

_**Then I can get back to me.**_

**Vegeta stopped playing and stood with confusion. "Blue?"**

**"Goodbye Vegeta."**

**"NO! Come back!" He tried calling for her but she was walking away as if she hadn't heard a thing. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. Running to catch up with Bulma, he grabbed her arm and turned her so she was looking at him. He started singing.**

_**Tears forget, that's more than I can do,**_

_**'Cause they don't wash away,**_

_**All the things that we've been through,**_

**She once again began singing with her angelic voice words that were breaking his heart.**

_**I've put behind me my share of the shame,**_

_**We could call villains but it's all in vain.**_

_**You used to be all that I had,**_

_**Now you're just not what I need,**_

_**I've got to get over you that I know,**_

_**Then I can get back to me.**_

**Vegeta shook his head and started singing.**

_**All of my life I've waited hoping,**_

_**Wanting you to see me the way I am,**_

_**But now I know, that I'm not alone**_

_**Someone understands**_

**Bulma turned away and began walking again singing.**

_**You used to be all that I had,**_

_**Now you're just not what I need,**_

_**I've got to get over you that I know,**_

_**Then I can get back to me.**_

"BLUE! I'm sorry!" He called after her, trying to get her to listen. "Please! Don't go!" He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry."

"Blue!" Vegeta sat up on the plane yelling.

Turles looked at him. "Bad dreams?"

"You have no idea." He said rubbing his hand down his face.

"Oh? I don't? Because you haven't been moaning 'Blue' and 'I'm sorry'?"

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do." Raditz said from behind him. "It's not loud but you do mumble. You said it enough that Turles and I figured out what you were saying."

"Fine. I guess I mumble sometimes when I'm having a nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He then looked Turles straight in the eye. "We need a new song. Can't use the song we just made."

"Why? I think it is a really good song."

"It has been ruined. That's all I'm saying. We are going to learn a new song before the year is up." He spoke as if there was no argument in this decision and really, there wasn't. Not after that dream that he just had.

"Ok."

* * *

Bulma waved goodbye to 18 and Niyusu as they left the dorm and then went back inside. The band was to land in 30 minutes and 18 Niyusu would meet the guys and have lunch with them where Niyusu works. Meanwhile, Bulma would try and go to work. She did go and visit her friends and family. He should leg her work again.

Turles and Vegeta walked with their suit cases with the others bit too far behind him. "So where js this friend of Raditz's? Isn't she supposed to be meeting us here?" Vegeta asked not surprised that she wasn't here.

"She's waiting for us. We just aren't there yet." Turles looked at his phone as he got a text.

Hey, this is Bulma's friend Niyusu. Im in the south wing near the parking lot doors. I also have another one of her friends here. Her name is 18.

Turles nodded to himself and smirked. They were going to pull this off. They all soon met up with the two girls who were waiting and Vegeta wondered how they had gotten them. It was obvious they were lying to him when they were talking about Raditz's friend. "Raditz." the one with bleach blonde hair said smiling. Raditz smiled and went over to her, giving her a tight hug.

"It's so nice to see you again. It has been forever." The girl smiled up at him and then looked at the rest of us.

"Hi. My name is Niyusu. And this is my friend 18." Raditz turned to her, smiled, and then to us.

"And this is our producer Nappa, bass guitarist Kakarot, lead guitarist Turles, and percussionist Vegeta." Vegeta nodded when his name was said and looked at the one named 18. The girl seemed disinterested with everyone so she couldn't be Turles's friend. The question was why was she here.

"Let's get going." the one named 18 said to break the silence that was slightly awkward. They all got in the two vehicles with Niyusu driving one and 18 driving the other. Vegeta was sitting next to Turles in the back of 18's convertible and Nappa, Kakarot, and Raditz were with Niyusu.

"How long have you known Niyusu?" Vegeta asked trying to get the woman to talk.

"Not long but she's a really good friend." This almost made Turles smirk. Oh, if Vegeta knew what he did, he would have smirked too. But, he had to hide the fact on why she was such a great friend.

They soon arrived at Niyusu's work and sat down to eat.

* * *

Bulma road into her work to see a surprised Sal. "What are you doing here? It's not time for you to be working again."

"I know but I went to visit my friends and family and now I'm back. I need to keep busy or I will go insane. Please let me work again?"

He thought it over. "Is there another reason?"

"What other reason is there?"

"Ok, I'll let you work but you have to promise me that you'll find time to spend with your friends."

"How? How did you know?"

"It's everywhere now that they are in town."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Bulma sighed but perked up when she went to the garage. There weren't any vehicles to be fixed but just being here made her feel at home again.

**Songs Used**:

Back To Me by Three Doors Down

**AN:** I know It's a short chapter. I didn't know where to end it and didn't really think I needed to go into great detail for this. I guess you could call it filler. The next chapter will be more interesting now that they are both in New York. I know which one that I'm choosing but I want to hear what you think. Do you think that Vegeta should find out about Bulma rehearsing with the band or should it come as a complete surprise on New Years Eve? Oh, and Guess What, It's my Birthday. These updates are my present to you. Shout out to RadioactiveMango HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! It's 10:18 pm here on June 17th.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**Guest,** I have continued. Thank you.


	10. Where it all started

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Nine – Where it all started**

Vegeta watched as Raditz talked to Niyusu about different things. They seemed to have known each other for a while but never had the time to talk. Like old friends that just got back together after years apart. Maybe they weren't lying when they said that they knew each other. Bardock did go on trips at least three times a year and did sometimes bring one or more of his children. It seemed totally logical that they had known each other. The only thing that kept bothering him was Turles's friend. They said that he wouldn't be able to meet her until New Years Eve. Why? Work? Very unlikely. What job would be so busy that someone working couldn't even visit?

"So, Vegeta, What do you have in mind for the new song?" Turles asked but Raditz stopped his talking with his new friend and Kakarot stopped his conversation with Chichi and 18. Both of them looked at him as if he was crazy. It was then followed by the stares of Chichi, Niyusu, and 18. The only one that didn't seem to be listening was Vegeta. Nappa had already been in conversation with Turles and they both had decided to have Vegeta join, not the entire table. "Vegeta?"

"I don't know." He said quietly so only he could hear them.

"A new song? You don't mean that you guys are wanting a new song for the concert in a few days? You've got to be joking!" Chichi said and looking between Vegeta and Turles.

"Vegeta had told me on the plane that we can't use the song Back with me. Apparently he had a really bad dream about it and now isn't the same."

"Really?" Kakarot looked at Vegeta.

"Yes. I don't know about a new song. I don't even know where to start anymore."

"What this new song for?" 18 asked with genuine curiosity.

"He's trying to get an old girlfriend back." Chichi said looking at 18 knowing that they were talking about Bulma. 18 was confused. These people were trying to get them together again? Of what Bulma had implied, it seemed as if she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What about an old song? One that she has heard?"

"I've already tried that and I made a fool of myself in front of all of those people. I can't believe I did that."'

"What did you do?" Niyusu asked.

"At our last concert, I sang our song. One I wrote and we agreed that it was ours. I told her sorry in front of millions of people because it was recorded and even more people are probably listening to it now. She probably didn't even hear it. It's all because of that stupid lie."

"What?" 18 asked.

"One of her other ex-boyfriends got in her head and made her believe that I was abusing her. It didn't help that I started drinking."

Niyusu had a face of confusion and disgust but quickly turned into curiosity. "Tell me how you two got together. If we need ideas for a new song, we need to start at the beginning."

Vegeta thought for a moment then smirked. "She's smart. I wouldn't let her go if I were you Raditz." The two of them looked at each other and blushed a bit. "Now, This isn't how we met mind you. And back then, I'll admit that I was an ass. She's changed me and I'm a better person because of her. It was three hours before a regular practice in our new practice place. It's the one we have now actually. It's changed over the years but not by much. Just been updated to suit our needs." She nodded and everyone, even Nappa, was listening intently to his storytelling. "I was in the middle of writing a new song..."

**Sitting on a recliner Vegeta had a guitar in his lap and a notebook on a stool next to him and a pencil on top of it.**

_**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,**_

_**If there's an afterlife,**_

_**Then it'll set you free.**_

**The door opened to reveal the blue haired girl. He had always thought her hair color odd. He was about to ignore her until he heard her sniff and then saw her wipe her eyes. It seemed that she hadn't even realized that he was in there. "Hey. Woman." She jumped a bit and looked at him. Her eyes were red and watery. It was a huge contrast to her bright blue eyes. "Quit your sniveling. I'm trying to finish this song."**

**"I'm sorry if my emotional turmoil is ruining your vibe." She said spitefully.**

**"You're forgiven if you stop it." He then started playing what he had just wrote to see if it fit. He heard a quiet sob come from the opposite corner of the large room and looked over. She was curled into a ball on one of the benches and trying not to cry. He decided to get her to stop so that he could complete the song. He wanted to run it by Turles tonight and he wasn't going to be able to if she was this upset. He put his guitar on its stand and walked over to her. She didn't realize that he was there until he sat down next to her.**

**"I'm sorry." She said quietly.**

**"You obviously won't stop until the problem is solved. Now, what happened?"**

**"I broke up with him." She whispered, barely audibly. Vegeta knew what she was talking about but waited for more. "He... He was..." She stopped to get her words together. "I caught him." She looked up at him and wiped a tear. "He was cheating on me."**

**Vegeta scuffed. "I could have told you that." Her eyes widened and then glared at him. "What? Angry that I didn't tell you? You wouldn't have believed me. Then you would have insulted me and then say something about me being single." He could see the guilt in her eyes as the anger faded. It was then that he knew that he didn't ever want to see her this devastated again. He liked to see the fire in her eyes, the determination and the brightness when she had an idea. He now had to make her feel better. "He didn't deserve you anyway. Anyone who would ever even think about cheating on you wouldn't be worthy of your time." Now shock was in her eyes. She had stopped crying and started to think. He smirked at her and then looked at the time. It was three hours before practice. He still had time. "You hungry?" Bulma once again looked at him and nodded.**

**"Come on." Vegeta stood and put his hand out. Smiling, she took his hand and they walked to his truck.**

"Niyusu!" The girl turned to see her boss. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't scheduled today."

"I'm not. I'm here eating with my friends." Vegeta looked at the boss. He wasn't intimidating at all but had authority and used it.

"Oh. Ok. Then... Uhhh... Get back to eating." Niyusu nodded and turned to her friends. I'm sorry about him.

"Who is that guy?" Raditz asked knowing that he had to be more than her boss if he spoke that way to her.

"My uncle. He gave me this job and thinks he can order me around all of the time. I'm not even good at my job."

"Come on. Get back to the story." 18 said as she placed her head on the palm of her hand.

Nappa took the last bite of his food and saw that everyone was done too. "I think that we should get checked into the hotel and then he'll continue." They all agreed and got their stuff together and left.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she saw the tow truck come in with a broken down 1965 ford shelby gt350. The person had called in yesterday and Sal had told him to come in whenever it was convenient for him. Bulma loved old vehicles. She learned lots about them outside of school and this was one of her favorites. "I'm here to meet Sal." The owner of the car said looking up from his piece of paper. He was about the same age as Sal was and had short blonde hair.

"Yeah, He's in his office. I'll show you." He nodded and Bulma took him to her boss's office. "The Shelby is here." Sal looked up from his computer and stopped his typing. His eyes lit up and he stood.

"Damien! It's nice to see you old pal." Sal said and the two men greeted each other. "Bulma, this is an old friend of mine. We went to high school together." She smiled and shook hands. "Damien, this is Bulma, my best mechanic here."

"Really?" The man looked her up and down. "You sure? She sure don't look like one."

"What does a mechanic look like?" She put her hands on her hips and crooked her head.

"Definitely not a pretty girl such as yourself."

"This pretty little girl knows more about your car than you do." She said matter of factly. "And She's going to be the one fixing it so if you want a reasonable price then you better not insult me again."

"Ok. I won't. I'll come and get it when it's done but it better be snappy if you want a decent tip." He then gave his buddy a note and left. Bulma got the car jacked up in no time and started her work wondering how her friends were doing. She would have to text them when she was on her lunch.

* * *

"Ok, now that you all are settled in your rooms, can we hear the rest of the story?" Niyusu asked when they were all in Vegeta's and Turles's room.

"Yes. Now that we're all settled, I'll continue. I took her to my favorite place. It wasn't that far from there and was the first place I thought of."

**"Wow. I didn't think you would take me here." Bulma said looking around. It was a diner that was set up like an old ice cream place only slightly modernized. It even had a jukebox.**

**"I like to go here. It helps me unwind." He then sat them at the 'bar'.**

**"Hello. How may I help you two?" The elderly waitress asked.**

**"I'd like a Mountain Dew." Vegeta said and looked at Bulma.**

**"Make that two." He smirked and the waitress nodded.**

**"I didn't know you liked Mountain Dew."**

**"Yeah. So what are you getting?" She looked at the menu only being here a few times in the past and not at all recently.**

**"I think I'm going to try something new." She looked at him, almost examining him by the looks of it. "What? Can't I try something new?"**

**"I didn't think that you were one to try something you've never had before."**

**"How do you know if it's good or not if you've never tried it?"**

**"You have a point." She smiled and looked through the menu. "I think I'll have the double BLT." She said as she put down the menu and then started looking at the dessert pamphlet.**

**"I'll have the Triple Cheese steak burger with some of their cheese sticks and some onions."**

**"All of that for yourself?"**

**"No. I'm getting them as an appetizer so it would have more and so you can try some." It made her smile.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Ok kiddoes, what will it be?"**

**"We'll start with some appetizers of Cheese sticks and Onion rings." She nodded and left. Vegeta looked over to Bulma realizing how much that blue hair suit her. He smirked when she bit the top of her bottom lip as she read about the desserts. "What are you thinking about getting?"**

**"I don't know but they all sound so good."**

**"Maybe we'll have to come back and have you try more." He smirked and she smiled at him.**

**"Yeah, maybe we do." She went back to reading but this time she smiled and he took a dessert pamphlet. It was silent between the two until the waitress came back with a plate of cheese sticks and onion rings.**

**"What will it be for you two?" They bothordered and went back to looking at the many desserts.**

**Both of them snacked on both the side dishes and Bulma looked at Vegeta. ****"What?" He asked not even looking at her but knowing she was looking at him.**

**"Nothing." She went back to looking at the menu. She continued to take glances at him. "Why?" She asked finally turning to him.**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?"**

**"Maybe because I'm not all that bad."**

**"I never said you were but you can be such an ass to me. You've never been this nice."**

**"You were a woman that needed comfort. I know how to treat a lady."**

**"Then why aren't you like that all of the time?"**

**"Because you bring the worst out of me." He jokingly said.**

**They both laughed. "I can't believe that I cried over that bastard."**

**"I can't believe it took you this long to realize that he was cheating."**

**His comment made her stop and take a serious look at him. "How long? How long have you known?"**

**"When I saw him pick you up late. The first time that I met him and I waited with you until he showed. He was with a female before you that day."**

**"You've known for that long?" She whispered. "Why did you wait with me? You could have gone back to your apartment with Turles."**

**"I knew that it was better if you weren't alone." Bulma smiled and her eyes lit up.**

**"Thanks." Their food arrived and started eating.**

A ringing stopped Vegeta from telling a story. Turles pulled out his phone and then answered, walking to the other room and closing the door. "Hey."

"Hey. How did everything go?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing. Don't worry."

"Great. How are Niyusu and Raditz?"

"They are great actually. It seems that they have become instant friends acting like they have known each other for a long time. Your friend is really great."

"Yeah." Bulma chuckled. "I knew she would be the perfect one for the job. How's 18 doing?"

"She's ok. Just observing right now. Thanks for the blind siding by the way."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Niyusu almost bailed on me. She started freaking out right before she went to get you two. She said that she couldn't do it unless someone was with her and since I couldn't do it,my roommate said she would. I'm glad that everything's going well. When will you guys be able to meet up?"

"It might take a while. We're all in the middle of something."

"Oh. Ok. I understand. I'm at work too. I was just wondering when I needed to get off."

"Alright. I'll text you. Where are we meeting?"

"When you text me I'll give the address."

"Ok."

Turles hung up after they said their goodbyes and came back into the room. "Who was that Turles?"

"Oh, that was just my friend making sure that we got here safe." Turles said a bit nervous.

"Sure." Vegeta said but then looked back at Niyusu and 18. "Tell me, you two are friends of this girl that he talks to all of the time. Is there anything going on between these two?"

18 and Niyusu looked between each other. "No." Niyusu said looking back at the guy that she knew not to hint anything at about Bulma. "She's single for all I know. She doesn't really talk about anyone either."

"Yeah. I've never heard of her talking about anyone but a friend or her ex-boyfriends. She's given up on guys for a while actually. Says she doesn't want a relationship after the last one she was in."

Vegeta then looked at Turles. "I think that this girl is hiding something from her friends." He then leaned back in his seat. "But enough of that, where was I?"

"You had just gotten your food." Niyusu said and Vegeta nodded.

"Yes. Well, It was then that she did something...

**Bulma ate her food and was about halfway done with it when she turned to Vegeta. "What time is it?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Just didn't want you to worry about the song that you wanted to finish."**

**"Oh, don't worry, I'm almost done with that song anyway." He smirked. "And besides, I wouldn't want to get you back there and start crying again."**

**"I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think I'll be crying over him anymore."**

**Vegeta looked at her instead of looking at his food. "Really? And what makes you think that? Are you sure you're over that weakling?"**

**"Oh, I'm sure. These past few months I've been noticing a change in the relationship. I knew we were getting distant. I think it was the shock that made me cry. I don't think I ever even loved him."**

**Vegeta nodded. "That's good. I wouldn't want to hear you complaining about him. I didn't like him from the start."**

**"I just want to thank you." Bulma said looking back at her food. "And say that I'm sorry." She began eating again and it was Vegeta's turn to stare at her.**

**"Yeah." He said turning to his food and eating again. What was up with him? He was being unusually nice to her. "It was nothing." It seemed almost natural to make her feel better. As if something new was coming over him.**

**"You know, I never thought it would turn out this way." Bulma said smiling. "But I'm glad it did." She then looked at the desserts again.**

**"Turned out what way?"**

**Bulma blushed a bit. "I just wish that I had found out sooner. And I know that I wouldn't have believed you if you told me. For that I'm sorry." She took a bite of her last piece and then looked around the hadn't really taken the time to observe when she came in. Vegeta looked at her confused but went back to eating. "I think I'll have the fudge brownie a la mode." Bulma said putting down the dessert menu.**

**"Good choice. That's always one of my favorites. I can't say that I'm going to try something new with the dessert. I've tried all of them here. I'm going with the Strawberry pie. It's the best I've ever had."**

**"I guess I'll have to try that the next time we come here."**

**Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Yeah, next time."**

**The waitress came back. "Will that be all for the couple or are you two going to have dessert?"**

**They both blushed a bit. "We... Um..." Bulma stuttered.**

**"We aren't a couple."**

**"Oh." She sounded shocked. "By the way you two were acting, I thought that you were going to ask her out. And you don't seem to be one who lacks confidence so I thought that you had asked her out already."**

**It made both of them blush more. "I... um... actually just got out of a relationship."**

**"Not with him." The woman said looking at them. "Otherwise you two wouldn't be here. Are you sure you just got out of one? You sure aren't acting like it." The woman looked at Bulma. "This one better not be a rebound. He's too good for that."**

**"Trust me. We aren't looking to get together." Vegeta's expression changed to that of slight hurt but as soon as it was there, it was gone. He did find her very attractive but the thought of dating her had never occurred until today. She had been dating that loser and he decided subconsciously that he wasn't going to act on his attraction because of that beta male.**

**The waitress had a doubtful face. "I don't think it will be that long until it happens. But, if you two are still stubborn about it, I won't force anything. I get the point." They then ordered their desserts.**

**He laughed a little and then looked at Bulma. "Can you believe her?"**

**"I know. People are way too much into others business." Bulma giggled. "I think we should get them to go."**

**"Agreed." Vegeta asked the waitress when she came back for two small boxes and they soon left with their desserts in hand. "What do you want to do now? We still have about two hours left."**

**"I don't know. You could work on that song."**

**"Forget about the song. Where do you go every time you need to cool down?" Bulma thought for a second as they got in his truck.**

**"I don't really go anywhere. Most of the time I take a ride on my motorcycle. It usually calms me down."**

**"I'm not going to ride on the back of your bike."**

**"Neither am I. I don't need to calm down though. I'm ok now."**

**"That's terrible." He said and then looked at her scrunching his eyebrows. "You need to be more than ok." Bulma laughed. They then drove off.**

**"Vegeta?"**

**"Hmn?"**

**"Can we stop by my parent's place. I need to get something."**

**"Yeah. No problem." They drove to her house and both got out.**

**"You don't really need to come in with me."**

**"Nonsense. I need to make sure that you won't just go in there and cry again." He teased.**

**"I won't do that." They went in and the first one they saw was Bunny. "Hi mom."**

**"Hello sweety. How are you? I've just made some pastries, want any?"**

**"No, I just ate but thank you."**

**"Oh, then if you get hungry, just ask for something." She said happily and her father entered the living room.**

**"Hi dad."**

**"Bulma." He went over and embraced his daughter. "I saw that you're doing well in all of your classes. If you ever just want to come under my apprenticeship I won't have any problem with it."**

**"I'm sure. I want to get a degree and show that I can take on more responsibility. I have all of those papers done and are going to be faxed when I get back to my apartment."**

**"Good job." He then looked at Vegeta. "Who's he?"**

**"This is Vegeta."**

**"What happened to Yamcha?"**

**"No dad, it's not like that. But, I did break up with Yamcha today. He cheated on me." Vegeta was surprised she had said it so happily. "Vegeta is the percussionist in Chichi's boyfriend's band."**

**The Dr. looked at him and then glared at him. "So you're the one who takes up all of my daughter's time? Do you know what she could do with the time that she spends with that stupid band of your's? That band will go nowhere but to the ground and in the end, you will be flat broke."**

**Vegeta didn't say anything, trying to keep his temper down. If he did say something, it would be about how little this supposed genius actually knows and how he couldn't tell his daughter what to do. She had just started College and had moved out. How she spent her time was none of his concern. "Dad, I'm spending time with their band. You don't get to tell me I can't. I don't care if you don't like it." She said and went down the hall and up some stars going down another hall and to her room. "I'm sorry about him. He has never thought the band was going to go anywhere." Bulma started looking through her drawers.**

**"I thought you had moved out."**

**"I did. They keep it here in case I choose to move back in so I leave some stuff here sometimes."**

**"They still think they can control you, don't they?"**

**"Only my dad. My mom just hopes the best to me. She's really naive." She pulled a few papers out and placed them on the desk and then returned to search.**

**"What are you looking for?"**

**"Notes and something."**

**"...and something?"**

**"Yes, and something."**

**"Will you tell me what that something is?"**

**Bulma looked at him and hesitated and then turned to her large walk in closet. "It's... Um... It's my...Cough... Song book...Cough Cough."**

**Vegeta paused. "Your song...book? I didn't know that you write songs."**

**"Yeah. It's something I've done for years."**

**"How come you never said anything?"**

**"It's been a secret."**

**"Can I see some?"**

**Bulma looked up at him and back down at what she was doing. "When I find it, maybe."**

**"What's it look like?"**

**"It's a simple red notebook with a few black notes on it."**

**Vegeta nodded and started looking at her bookshelf. Noticing a few spiral bound notebooks, he took them off the shelf and went through them. Three blue, four black, and one red regular notebook with a few music notes on it. He opened it and read the first few lines of her first song.**

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted,**_

_**GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,**_

**"Hey, I think I found it." He said and Bulma came out. "Not too bad. Would you mind playing it?"**

**"Um." Bulma looked around. "Sure. The piano is at my place though."**

**"That's ok. You have everything you need from here?"**

**"Yeah." She grabbed her notes and walked out saying bye to her parents. Vegeta decided it was best not to say anything as he left in case he said something that would make Bulma yell at him. It was strange. He liked their arguments and even looked forward to them sometimes. This was one that he didn't want.**

As he stopped, he saw that everyone was listening intently. "Come on, What happened when you got to her apartment?" Niyusu asked. She sat in between Raditz's legs leaning back against his chest. They both sat on the ground. Chichi sat on Turles's bed and leaned up against Kakarot who had an arm around her. Turles sat on the other side of Kakarot. Nappa sat in the recliner. Vegeta was on his own bed.

"Yeah, Why did you stop?" Raditz asked.

Turles looked at him and Vegeta sighed. "I'll be right back." Vegeta had decided to take a walk. It would be good for him. He need another pause. He had just met two of the people who he was telling the story to and the others, besides Nappa, knew the jist of the story but not in such detail. Turles decided to follow Vegeta as they started walking. There was a fresh blanket of snow that covered the ground. They were both glad that they had packed for cold weather.

"What's up?" Turles asked trying to get Vegeta to talk. It was obvious that he was starting to close off after telling most of the story. The man wasn't used to sharing his feelings let alone talking this much. If Turles let him shut down now, they might never be able to finish the story.

"Turles?" Vegeta said stopping. "Be honest with me."

Turles nodded. He was almost always honest with him. It was only recently that he needed to hide something. "Always."

"There is a secret that everyone is keeping from me. Isn't there? Even the girls know. Don't they." He saw the expression on Turles's face and knew it to be true. "Why?"

"Because you'll freak out, shut down, demand an explanation, storm off, and thank me in the end."

Vegeta was confused. If that would be his reaction, why would he thank them in the end? It made no sense. "Why do the new girls know?"

Turles was especially hesitant to answer that one. _Because They are Bulma's friends and are playing a part in trying to hide the fact that she lives here knowing that you're her ex._ Turles so wanted to explain everything right now but knew that he couldn't. "Well, I think you've figured out that much. Or at least assumed that much. I can't really tell you. It's part of the secret."

"Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?" He yelled. "I thought that we told each other when we started this that we wouldn't have any secrets. Or has that just slipped all of your minds?"

"Vegeta. I know it's hard for you not knowing. It's hard for me knowing that I have to keep this from you. I do promise you that when the time is right to tell you, I'll tell you. Just please, don't shut down on them." Vegeta looked back up at the hotel. "They would really like to know the ending."

"If they knew the ending they would only be angry with me." He spoke of the ending of the relationship and not the ending of how they had gotten together.

"Vegeta, Chichi was only mad at you because she chose to side with Bulma. The Bastard got in her mind too. She isn't mad at you now because she knows your side of the story. You're just telling them how you two got together. And, if you do tell them what happened in the end, they will side with you because they'll know your side of the story."

"I don't want them to side with anyone." Vegeta started walking. "I don't want there to be a side." The two kept walking in silence for a few minutes. Turles looked around and noticed a large campus.

"The University of Technical Engineering."

"What was that?" Vegeta asked turning to where Turles had stopped to read a sign.

"I was just wondering what campus we were passing."

"Oh." Vegeta looked at the school. It had many large buildings that towered above others. Large grassy fields were covered with the fresh snow. They stood there silent just observing it.

* * *

Bulma wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Whatever he did to this car, he did it good. She found a few busted hoses, a pressure problem, related to the broken hoses, and two cylinders that weren't firing. It needed a new oil filter and oil change. "Hey, Bulma. You've been working hard. Why don't you take a break?"

"But I had my lunch break not too long ago."

"It was two hours ago and remember that I said that you weren't supposed to work this week at all? You're lucky that I let you come back before school started back up. If you need to be told what to do, go and clean up, get your toenails done, and get a massage. It'll do you good."

Bulma sighed. "Fine." She then giggled and washed her hands. "I'll go to the spa for the rest of the day. I'm coming back tomorrow though. I think I can have that fixed once we get the parts." Sal nodded and she left. First she had to clean up and then she will get pampered.

* * *

Vegeta and Turles were walking back to the hotel just talking nonsense. First about what they could do in their free time, then about back home if they hadn't scored it big with Nappa. Now the topic was on the new song. They only had about a week to write it, learn it, and have it ready for New Years. "You know what we haven't talked about yet?" Turles asked.

"What?"

"We haven't talked about who is singing all of these songs. I know that I'm the one that sings the most because you like the set best but it's your words for her."

"You're singing most of these songs." Vegeta said as if it was obvious. "You said that we're taking a small intermission that lasts a bit before and after the count down right?"

"Yeah."

"How about you sing before and I sing after. I'll pick and choose the songs I want to sing and you'll sing the rest." Turles nodded in confirmation and they both looked up when they heard a motorcycle. It was going towards them and would pass them quickly. The rider wore a full faced helmet and Vegeta did a double take as he saw long blue hair that was braided go back and forth on the back of the rider. Turles's eyes widened as he saw her go by. He knew that it had to be Bulma. He could tell by the helmet and the hair. She had customized her helmet a while back and had blue roses around the black helmet. The darkened shade protected her identity from Vegeta as Turles got a hold of himself and looked at Vegeta. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was watching the bike behind them. Turles knew that a bell had gone off in Vegeta's mind but also could tell that Vegeta couldn't quite pinpoint where that bell came from. "Turles?"

"Yeah?" They hadn't stopped walking and Turles acted as if nothing had happened.

"You do think that that could have been..." Turles looked at him in interest hiding his panic well.

"Could have been what?"

"Never mind." Vegeta said. He could have been imagining things now. Every time he saw a motorcycle he thought of her. His eyes could just be playing tricks on him. He had to get her back and Turles was right. No matter how much she had been alienated by the beta male, she would still be following the music industry and still be writing music. She would have to know that the band was performing at time square. He just wished she was here. It was one of her dreams to perform there.

They quickly got back to the hotel and everyone was talking when they opened the door. "Hey. It's about time you two got back." Chichi said sitting back down next to Kakarot. "So are we going to how you two got together or not?"

Vegeta nodded and He and Turles sat on his bed. "Yeah. We went to her place and she got settled and brought me over to her piano. It wasn't very big but for an apartment, a big piano isn't really a good thing." Some of them laughed. "Anyway, we both sat down at the piano and she placed the music in front of us..."

**Bulma looked over the music and smiled. Vegeta read the music and it was the same song he had read the first few lines of. She started playing and soon sang.**

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,**  
**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**  
**May you never take one single breath for granted,**  
**GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,**  
**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**  
**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**  
**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**  
**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

**Vegeta listened to every word she sang beautifully and read along.**

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**  
**Never settle for the path of least resistance**  
**Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',**  
**Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',**  
**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,**  
**When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,**  
**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,**  
**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

**Looking ahead of the music, he noticed a counterpart and started playing and singing it.**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

**Dance...I hope you dance.**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance..**

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**

**When the song finished, Bulma smiled and looked at Vegeta. "Your voice." He said. He was amazed at it. He's never heard her sing before but it was... wow... "It's beautiful." Bulma blushed and looked back at the music in front of her.**

**"Thank you. I have a few more songs if you want to hear them too."**

**"Yeah." His eyes never leaving her. She turned to him when she pulled up another song.**

**"What? If there something on my face?"**

**Vegeta smirked. "Not yet." He then leaned in and kissed her. It was too tempting. She was frozen for a moment but responded quickly. They parted and then looked into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes fit her so well. He thought that he would drowned in them because of how blue they were and how deep into her soul he could see. After a second more, they kissed again but this time it got heated. Vegeta's toung slid along Bulma's bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. A ringing sound stopped the kiss and Bulma answered her phone with a noticeable blush.**

**"Hello? Oh hey Chi." Bulma didn't bother moving and Vegeta put an arm around her. "Oh." She said confused but he knew it was because of her friend and not him. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Yeah. I got the text. I'll be there in an hour when it starts. _ Ok. _ Wait, why didn't... nevermind. _ Yeah. _ I can be there then. _ I'm at my apartment. _ Yeah, that didn't turn out as planned. _ He was cheating on me Chi and I caught him. _ No. They were sleeping when I got there. _ Yeah. Of course I broke it off. _ Don't worry. I'm not at all upset. I had someone cheer me up._" Vegeta stopped nibbling on her ear when he noticed he was mentioned indirectly. "It's." She looked at him and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you later. _ Yes." Vegeta was about to get up when Bulma grabbed his arm. He looked back at him and she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Chi. I can't tell you. You're going to have to find out later. _ No, later later as in, not now later." He kissed her jaw as she listened to Chichi talking. Bulma pulled back. "Look Chi, I'll talk to you when I get there."**

**Right before Bulma hung up the phone he could hear "NO! You tell me who he is right now!" Then the phone hung up and Bulma smirked.**

**"Check your phone." Vegeta checked his pockets and stood to double check his pockets. "I think I left it in the truck."**

**"That makes sense."**

**"Why?" Bulma stood.**

**"Because your practice has been moved up an hour by Turles." Vegeta looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. "I know, you won't get to finish that song before Practice. I'm sorry."**

**Vegeta looked at her confused. Does she not remember the kisses that just happened? He pulled her close to him with his arms around her. "Don't be." He kissed her. "I'm glad it turned out this way"**

"Wait, that was going on during that conversation?" Chichi asked. "Really?" Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Gross. You could have at least waited until I was done talking to her."

"It's through now so be quiet."

"I think it's romantic." Niyusu sighed leaning into Raditz further.

"Yes. Because everything about distracting someone while they are talking on the phone by kissing them is sooo romantic." Chichi's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Not that." Niyusu said. "I mean the whole story."

"So, what happened afterwards?" 18 asked.

"We showed up to practice about ten minutes late hand in hand and then big mouth over here bombarded her with questions. I told the others about her amazing voice and she joined the band."

"That's so romantic." Niyusu said wrapping Raditz's arms around her.

Vegeta smirked. Turles smiled and looked at everyone. "Do we have a song yet?"

Everyone looked at him and then at Vegeta. "I think so."

**Songs Used**:

Back to Me by 3 Doors Down

Sound Of Madness by Shinedown

I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack

**AN:** YAY long chapter. Not only did I do this to make up for the short chapter before this but I noticed that there hadn't been a flashback for a while. I didn't want to make this two chapters so here it is. I appreciate the feed back and as I said before, I already know what direction I'm going with it. Now all I have to do is type up my thoughts. You'll all just have to wait and see which one I have chosen. Thank you all who wished me a happy Birthday. I wished for two things and I got one of them and so I'm happy. The thing that I didn't get I can do without so I'm not all too worried. I must warn y'all that I don't live in a place where it snows. to see snow, I have to drive two or three hours North and I've only seen snow a hand full of times which is why I just now mentioned it in this chapter. For those who don't know where I got the nickname "Beta male" for Yamcha, It's from Honest Trailers - Dragonball Evolution and they do it with the help of TFS. I don't want to hear any put downs of Evolution because we all know it's bad. If you haven't seen it, don't watch it. Watch the honest trailer though if you want to know what it's about.

On another little note, with some of the songs I use, I might change some lyrics (one or two words) or use the actual lyrics and then say that they aren't (such as in the last chapter). "Back with me" as mentioned earlier in this chapter is the changed title of Back to Me by Three Doors Down but has the same mentioned lyrics.

Sorry if this seems long for an AN but I felt that I might have needed to explain some things. Next chapter Spoiler: Title is "Preparing for New Years Eve"

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**Guest,** Thank you. I guess that you don't have to wait for this update anymore... but now you have to wait for the next one.

**Guest,** And, no prob. This wasn't really in the present time but it was interactions.

**Guest 23,** Thanks. And thank you I hope this was soon enough for you.

**RedSmileyFace,** I'm glad that you are liking this story. I like writing this story. Agreed, he is a very smart cookie.

**Akweird,** TY! Also, thanks.


	11. Preparing for New Years Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Ten – Preparing for New Years Eve**

Bulma's heart was racing. She could swear that the two she saw walking on the sidewalk were Turles and Vegeta. They had both seen her. Hopefully Vegeta hadn't recognized her. Turles probably had. She needed to calm down. If Vegeta had seen her and thought that he recognized her, then Turles would cover for her. Hopefully. She just needed to go to the spa and relax. Then she will meet up with Turles and them when they were done with whatever they were doing. What were they doing if Turles was having a walk with Vegeta out on the sidewalk?

Back at the Hotel, Vegeta was trying to find the song that he had been trying to finish the day that he and Blue and gotten together. "It has to be in this book somewhere. I transferred all of those songs into this book."

"Calm down Vegeta. I'm sure you'll find it. In the mean time, why don't we go and do some sightseeing. That's why we came a day early." Chichi said wanting to go sightseeing.

"Chichi's right. You can take your mind off of it for now and when we get back, we can do something about it." Nappa said standing. He was beginning to understand why they wanted Vegeta and Bulma back together. It also made him want to meet her in person even more. He had seen the slight change in Vegeta when he told the story. He needed her.

"You guys go. I'll stay here and look for it."

"Ok man. If your sure." Turles said getting his phone out. _Hey, we're done with what we were doing. Where are we going to meet up?_

Bulma looked at her phone when it vibrated saying that Turles had texted her. Bulma stood and put on her shoes. She had just gotten back from getting her nails done. Not too fancy because she was going to be playing her guitar. The place they were meeting was a small music shop she had stumbled upon one night walking back from the store. She texted him the address and got on her motorcycle to meet them there.

Turles read the address and read it to Niyusu. "Oh I've been there before." She said smiling. It's not that far from here actually." When they got there, they saw Bulma's bike. "She must be inside."

When they got inside, Bulma was picking up a guitar and was tuning it. "Hey guys." She smiled. "How was your flight?"

"Well, not very pleasant with some guy murmuring in his sleep in front of me." Raditz said. "Something about being sorry about the color blue."

Turles chuckled. "Yeah, and I had to sit next to him."

Bulma got the reference and sighed. "It's not going to work guys. We're not going to get back together. I see now that it wouldn't have worked out between us and that's that."

"No B. It's not that. You weren't in an abusive relationship Think about it. It was Yamcha who told you that. When has that guy ever told you the truth? He lied to you throughout your relationship. Why should you believe him now?" Bulma didn't have anything to say to that so she stayed silent. But, there was evidence that said that He was telling the truth. She knew that Turles had some point or another to contradict that so she chose not to say it. "See what I mean? You know it's not too late to go back? He will always be there with open arms when you return."

"Turles, I don't want to talk about it. That's not why we're here. She looked at everyone who was here. "Where did you leave him?"

"He is at the hotel trying to find a song for New Years. He thought of an old one and is trying to find it."

"You guys haven't decided on what songs you are doing?"

"We have but he decided to change one on the plane ride here. Had a bad dream." Bulma rolled her eyes. "You see, we had a brand new song that I really liked but because of that bad dream, he couldn't handle singing it again. He didn't say what it was about but he refuses to sing it. Now he's looking for an old one."

Bulma finished tuning the guitar, half ignoring Turles's story. "Alright. I'm ready. If we could stop talking about him and get started? The practice room is on the first door on the right down that hall." She pointed to where it was. "You can get set up in there." She looked around as everyone started heading for the practice room. "Where's Nappa?"

Turles turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "He came in with us. I don't know where he could have gone."

"Well we need to get started. The more practice we get in, the better." She took the guitar with her and followed Turles to the room. Bulma smiled as she saw everyone setting up. _"Just like old times"_ She thought but then frowned. Not like old times. That stupid bastard wasn't here to ruin it. A memory popped up in her mind. It was not long after Vegeta and her got together.

**Bulma was strumming a few cords of her new song that she was almost done writing. She stood at the mic and then started playing it but right before she started singing, a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hey there Blue. What are you doing here?" The familiar voice asked emphasizing the word here. She knew that they didn't have practice today and that's exactly why she had chosen this day and time to practice. **

**"I thought you had work." Bulma turned around and took off the guitar, putting it on the stand.**

**"I got off early. Don't tell me that you came here because you wanted to be alone."**

**"That's exactly why I came here. I wanted to go over my song before I showed it to you. It's not done yet." She went to kiss him but he backed up and smirked, walked over to the lounge chair, and leaned back. Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips. **

**"Well, maybe I can help. Play it."**

**"No. I wanted to share it when I was done. I can finish my songs by myself."**

**"Yes. And I've seen them. Just let me hear it once."**

**"No. Vegeta, I want to work on it and finish this one by myself. She walked over to him. "And did you just insult my songs?"**

**His eyes scrunched together and he realized what he said. Smirking, he looked Bulma right in her eyes. "And what if I did?"**

**Bulma's eyes widened and she playfully smacked him in his shoulder. "Then that would only make me further want to kick you out. My songs are fantastic."**

**"You can't kick me out. This is my place. You don't even live in these apartments like the Son brothers and me. If anything I could kick you out." He pulled her to him so that she was on his lap. "But I won't if you sing me your new song."**

**"It's not finished." Bulma said getting up bringing Vegeta with her. "Why don't you go and talk to the Son brothers about anything. While I stay here and finish my song in silence." All the mean while walking towards the entrance that led to the apartments rather than the parking lot. At her final words, she had opened the door and ushered Vegeta out. Vegeta stood stunned on the other side of the door. "And when I finish the song, I'll let you hear it." She then closed the door and walked back to the mic and started practicing trying to finish her song. What she didn't realize was that Turles was walking to the practice room when she had kicked Vegeta out. Vegeta turned to him still stunned. "What's?" Before he could finish his question, Vegeta had answered it.**

**"She just kicked me out." Vegeta's voice was nothing but shock.**

**"No she didn't." Turles said as if he were crazy. "Here, I'll go and show you." Vegeta's shock turned to interest. Yeah, like Turles was going to accomplish what he hadn't. He stepped to the side and gestured to the door. Turles strode confidently into the practice room and the music stopped suddenly. **

**"Vegeta I told you." She said turning realizing that it was Turles. "Oh. What are you doing here?"**

**"That's no way to greet a friend. Whacha workin on?" He said looking over her shoulder. **

**"Nothing." She said taking the pages off of the stand. "I really don't want to be rude but I'm trying to finish this song. Pleeease leave?"**

**"Are you kicking me out?" Turles asked astonished that Bulma would do this. He put a hand on his heart to add to the over dramaticness of the situation.**

**Bulma sighed knowing she had to do it. "Yes. Out." She pointed towards the door.**

**Turles went to the door but before he opened it he turned around. "But B…"**

**"Now." She emphasized her pointing. **

**Turles went out and Vegeta was waiting for him with a raised eyebrow in interest. "She kicked me out."**

**"I told you. Something's up with her."**

**"Do you think it's just that ti" He was cut off when Vegeta shook his head. **

**"No. I know it's not. Now we aren't going to talk about that." They both stood there thinking for a while. "I wonder if it has anything to do with her father. He probably said something that made her this way. I really don't like that man."**

Bulma did finish the song. She recorded it by herself too. Played it all day long when she was visiting her parents or on the ride to another meeting. It was because her father had said argued that music wasn't where she should go and he had dared say that her music wasn't good when he hadn't even heard anything. When she had showed it to Vegeta, he really liked it and she made sure that her father heard it, whither it was because her music was loud or because it was through the stereo system in her car.

"Bulma?" She looked up at her name being said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She hen went inside the room and closed the door. "You guys ready?" They all nodded. Alright. I want o start with this one. _

Nappa walked around the small store when he heard music that he recognized. As he walked closer to the hallway, the music grew louder. "It's personal, myself and I." He looked through the window of one of the doors in the hallway and saw a beautiful, young, blue haired, female singing. If he was a betting man he'd bet that she was the girl that stole Vegeta's heart and never gave it back. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him when he was inside.

_And I'm not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_And I've got to get a move on with my ife_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't have a happy ending do they?_

_And I foresee he dark a head if I stay_

Nappa started clapping stopping everyone and brought everyone's attention on him. "Beautiful. Wonderful. I take it that you are the Miss Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma set her guitar on the stand and walked over. "Yes sir. I take it you're Nappa." The tall bald man nodded. "Thank you for providing me this opportunity. It's always been my dream to be singing up there on New Year's Eve."

"It's no problem. You're a very talented young woman."

"Thank you."

"What songs have you chosen to sing?"

Vegeta sat on the bed with his guitar. He found a few old songs that the guys would need to freshen up a bit but they knew it. Looking at his watch, he wondered where they wondered off to. It had been three and a half hours. Not a word from any of them. _Dude, where are you?_

_Sightseeing. Did you find it?_

_Yeah. And a few others._

Vegeta looked around the room, put on his jacket, and went outside. What sights were they seeing? _I'm finished now. Where are we meeting up?_ He looked up when he heard his name. There was a girl about the age of 13 and probably her mother. He became confused as she stared jumping up and down squealing. "I told you mom! I told you!" Did he know her? She didn't look familiar. She then ran up to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here. I'm going to tell all of my friends that I met you. They won't believe me but your right here." She said it so fast that he could barely make out the words.

"I'm sorry about her. She loves your music." The mother said apologizing to him.

"Oh. Well, what's your name?"

She looked up at him as if he couldn't talk. She looked so shocked that he spoke to her. "Her name is Cheyenna."

"Hello Cheyenna." She smiled and squealed. After he recovered from his ears bleeding, he smirked and looked down. "I have a favor to ask of you, if it's alright with your mother of course. Could you take me to the rest of the band?"

Her eyes got wide and she looked pleadingly at her mother. "Where are they?"

Vegeta had trouble getting his phone out of his pocket with the girl still squeezing him as if he were a new teddy bear but managed and saw that Turles had texted him. "The recording studio at 49th and Zepper."

"That's not too far from where we were headed actually. We'll give you a ride there."

"Thank you."

"No problem. She's been begging me to get her tickets to time square for her and her friend just to see you."

"Have you gotten your tickets yet?" he asked as he got into the back seat of the car with Cheyenna

"No. Not that I don't want to but She has a 2-year-old sister that I need to take care of and her father is out of town for a business meeting. Her friend's parents won't take her. I also don't have the money to buy tickets." They took off down the opposite way he had been walking.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Here." He wrote down the phone number for the hotel and what to say to get a hold of some tickets from Nappa.

"Oh. Look. The University of Technical Engineering. That's where I'm going to go and study. They study all sorts of things there from computer programming to car repair to space science."

"What do you want to study?"

"I want to be a vehicle repairman. Like that girl who fixed this car a few weeks ago. She was so cool. I talked to her about a lot of things while she worked on the car. I sat on a stool by the counter talking to her while mom went shopping for Christina. She studies there too. We went to the repair shop after the car broke down. I thought he was really weird at first but then we got to talking. I want to be just like her."

Vegeta smiled. It was good to have people like that in life. The ordinary, everyday superheroes. "I would personally recommend her to anyone." The mother said. "Got it done quickly and said that she didn't work by the hour but by whither or not she got the job done. Said that all I had to pay for were the parts. After that, it was up to me if I wanted to pay her or not. I paid as much as I could at the time. She wasn't all that old either. Probably about your age. Knew her stuff too."

"Does she own the place or does she just work there?"

"She just works there but the place isn't a very big place. Most of the time it is just her, a couple others, and the owner."

Vegeta nodded. When they stopped, he got out and Cheyenna was still holding on to him. "Do you want to meet the rest of the band?"

She looked at her mother. "Please mom. Can I?"

"It will be quick." Vegeta said assuringly.

"Don't worry about it. How about, I'll be back in half an hour. I have some errands that need to get done and I don't want to keep the babysitter."

"Ok. She'll be safe here with us." He waited as the teen hugged her mother, thanking her over and over again. When she came back, she once again attached herself to him.

"Excuse me sir. Only authorized personal are supposed to be here. Do you have an appointment?" The aged woman asked from behind the counter, looking up from her glasses.

"Yes. I am Vegeta Ouji. I'm here with Nappa of Saiya productions. She is with me."

She looked up and down the both of them and then spoke into a mic. "Mr. Nappa. I have two people here. One is named Vegeta ouji the other is a female named…

"Cheyenna R." the girl said.

The woman repeated the name in the mic. "Have them come through." He said

Vegeta and Cheyenna went through the double doors and Nappa met them at the second door on their right. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long." Turles said coming through the door way to the main room. "We were just about to call you when you texted me actually." He then looked at the girl who attached herself to Vegeta. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Cheyenna. Her mother gave me a ride here. Oh, and that reminds me. Nappa, a woman will be calling your business number for a couple of tickets for Time Square. I said that I would get her some. A thank you for giving me a lift."

"And how many are you allowing her to have?" Vegeta looked at Cheyenna.

"Just two. One for her and one for her friend."

"Alright."

"Hey Cheyenna, Want to meet a few people?" Vegeta asked and the girl nodded frantically. "This is Turles, Raditz, and Kakarot."

"I know who they are." She said as she smiled at all of them but didn't let go of Vegeta. "It's great to meet you. I've wanted to ever since I heard your songs from your concert on Christmas."

"I think we can guess who she likes the most." Turles said looking at Vegeta. The guys chuckled and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Cheyenna, could you please let go of Prince? You can watch us while we are recording and you can sit next to Kakarot's girlfriend Chichi." The girl nodded and sat next to the smiling woman.

"Hi."

"Hello. So, What makes Vegeta your favorite?"

"Other than he's really cute? His voice is amazing and he's really talented and the songs he's sung have so much feeling in them." Chichi almost started laughing when the girl said that he was cute but kept it together. "Chichi?" She turned to the girl after looking at the buys in the studio talking to Nappa.

"Yes?"

"You're close to all of them. Right?"

"Yeah. I'd say so."

"So, you know who Turles was talking about when, at the last concert, he said that there was only one girl was for him. Right?"

To say that she was caught off guard by the question was a real understatement. She was stunned speechless for a few seconds while Cheyenna stared at her. "Yes, I know who he was talking about. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering who she was?"

"I don't think you would know her. She was his girlfriend for a few years. They had known each other long before that though, living in that town and all. They had a bad break up and she left. She was once in this band but when she left, she decided that being in the band wasn't the best thing. She didn't want to break it apart either so she let him stay in the band and left. What she doesn't want to admit though is that she still loved him. And he still loves her, whither he admits it or not."

"What happened?"

"Well, her previous ex had woven himself back into her life and broken Vegeta and her apart."

"Oh. Well, I hope it all works out in the end.

"You're not the only one kid." She said and they watched the band play their different songs in the studio.

**AN:** Merry belated Christmas. This is my second to last gift for all of you. If you read any of my other stories, you'll know what I'm talking about. That right, It's a surprise gift. And no, it's not a million dollars, because I don't have that type of money.

Anywho... I have recently realized that I haven't updated this story since my last birthday. That's over 6 months! I deeply apologize for that long of a wait. I never mean for that sort of thing to happen. I will try and make sure that I have more updates for this story. I will say that The chapter that takes place on New Years Eve/ New Years will be given to you on New Years Eve/ New Years at approximately midnight Arizona time. I say that because, if you didn't know, Arizona does not do Day light savings time. If you think that's weird, you better think of how weird it was for me, moving between states during the switch of Daylight savings.

And, I know I should do more research about the celebration on New Year's eve and New Years in New York because I've never been there during it and I don't really watch it much on the TV. But then again, I haven't been home for celebrating New Year's in many years. So, I'm currently treating it as a normal concert type of thing where you buy tickets and things like that.

I really meant to update this story right after the last one but I fell sleep in the process of my last proof read before I uploading.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**foxyrules,** Thank you. I will keep that in mind when I write.

**Akweird,** Thanks.I shall try to use that song but don't expect it to be used in the next couple chapters.

**Bella16 BulldawgDBZGal, **Thanks. I will try to incorporate that song in this story.


	12. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Eleven – New Years Eve**

The days had past and everyday had Nappa in music shop with Bulma in the morning and in the studio with Vegeta in the afternoon. Vegeta was getting more and more irritated with Turles and Chichi because they both seemed too… suspicious. He would catch Chichi whispering to Turles or Kakarot and once she saw him would leave the room smirking as if he knew something he didn't. When he asked Turles about his friend in which they were supposed to meet, he would stay very vague about it. He had gone on a walk more than a few times a day every day because he was becoming so frustrated with his band. He couldn't help but think of the up and coming concert. Right now, Vegeta was walking along the side walk after he got into an argument with Turles. It was right after breakfast and he was whispering to Chichi about something and once he walked into HIS room, she quietly walked out of the room saying that she was going to look for Kakarot. He then asked what that was all about and Turles casually said that it was nothing. The argument ensued and here he was now, walking around town with a large coat and he blew warm air on his gloves to get his hands warm. He looked around at the shops and saw a music shop and went in. "Good morning." The guy behind the desk said before he went back to organizing his stock behind the corner. Vegeta went to his right and started looking through the cd's. He heard the bell of the door ring saying that another person had entered the door. "Oh. Good morning sir. She's in the back room setting up." The man said. There wasn't a reply and Vegeta was tempted to see as to who it was when a cd caught his eye. It was one that he and Bulma had listened to many times when trying to think of song ideas. They came up with great songs while listening to it. He went to the cashier and asked how much. The man looked at it. "Well, this one is one that has been recently donated. It's in good condition but…" He looked at Vegeta and then examined. "Oh my goodness! Y. You're…"

"Yes. I'm Vegeta Ouji, percussionist in the Royal Saiyans."

"You can have it. Just, can I have your autograph?"

Vegeta smirked. "Sure." The man behind the counter got poster of the band and he signed right under his name that was printed on the poster. He examined the poster and saw that the others had signed their names too. "When were the others in here, signing it?"

"A few days ago. They had been passing by and I got their autograph." Vegeta looked around wondering why they hadn't mentioned this place to him. He was sure that Turles would have told him about a place like this.

Vegeta looked back at the case in his hand and smiled. "Do you have anything else like this?"

"Well, there was one…" He looked behind him and his hand scanned across the shelves of cd's. "Oh yeah. I forgot that I had sold it to a young lady a week or two ago. She's the one who sold me that one." Vegeta looked at the one in his hand and looked at the guy. He remembered how rare the disk that Bulma owned was and wondered about the odds that it was hers.

"The lady that sold you this disk…" He started and looked at the case again. "Did she… I know this might sound weird but did she have blue hair?"

The man looked at him speechless either he hit it right on the dot or the man thought he was crazy. His question was answered when the man started laughing. "Blue hair?"

"I've seen some girls who have dyed their hair green or purple but blue? Never." The man caught his breath and Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah. Blue hair." Vegeta sighed. He knew that it wasn't likely but he just had to ask.

The man behind the desk thought about the disk. The female was the same one in the back with the rest of the band. He didn't like lying to people but he would do it because they were paying him twice as much as his hourly pay.

"I'm sure to be back before I leave for our next concert. If you get any other rare ones like this save it for me."

"Will do." The man said as Vegeta left the place and walked back to the hotel texting Turles. They had made sure that everything would be ready for tonight. All they needed to do is go there.

Bulma and everyone were laughing after the story that she had told about one time that she was creating a project in her father's lab when she was in elementary school. "You really are a genius." Nappa said wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "Alright, so if you wear what your going to wear for your performance, and have something to disguise yourself, you can come in through the back under the name of…"

"Tori. Tori Yama" Bulma said always having that name as a cover.

"Alright, I'll tell the guard that name and you'll be able to get in to get ready." Nappa said leaving the room.

"We'll see you tonight." Turles said leaving. Kakarot and Raditz smiled and left following him.

"Don't worry Chi. I'll see you tonight."

"I know." Chichi sighed. "It's just… Tonight… It's supposed to be special and…Things are supposed to happen."

"Chi, it's all going to go as planned." Bulma said smiling.

"Yeah." Chichi sighed as she looked away. "That's what I'm hoping."

Bulma smiled and waved as Chichi left and she was left alone. She looked at the room and smiled. There was a lot that was happening tonight. She hoped that they would restrain Vegeta when he saw her. She walked out of the shop with her guitar that she so often borrowed. "Hey, Tori." The guy behind the counter said. Bulma turned around and smiled. "You said to let you know when I got the final signature. He came in today and left not too long before the band left. He also bought something. The cd that you sold. He also asked if you bought it. Well… Not you exactly but asked if the person had blue hair. I did as you and the band asked. I told him that no, you didn't."

"Thank you." She said as she went out and got her bike and rode to her dorm. Niyusu 18 and Krillin got front row tickets thanks to being so close to her and the band. Her boss and family also got tickets. "Where have you been?" 18 asked her as she entered the dorm.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Niyusu asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. "And you're not!"

"I'm sorry. I had to talk to the band first. Now I can get ready."

Bulma smiled at the two others in the room and they started going through her wardrobe."

Turles saw Vegeta walking up ahead and stopped the car. He got out of it and told them that he and Vegeta would catch up later. Once the car left, he ran up next to Vegeta. "Listen here, if you're wanting an autograph, fuck off." Vegeta said without turning to see who was running up from behind him.

"Don't worry about that. If I wanted your autograph it would be for something else." Turles said putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "What are you doing around these parts?"

"I went on a walk and happened upon a music shop that you fail to mention. I found this there." He showed Turles the cd case.

"Is that…"

"Yep. I found one." Vegeta said smirking.

"Great. We need to get ready." Vegeta nodded at Turles's words and they quickly went back to the hotel.

That afternoon, the band was ready and backstage. Vegeta and Turles were taking one last look at what they were singing. "So I'm singing that one right before the break and that's the song that you'll be starting on."

"Yes, we've been through these times and times before."

"Just looking over it." Turles said.

"What, are you nervous?" Vegeta said smirking. "We get to see your friend. What did you say her name was?"

"I'll tell you once we meet her." Turles mumbled.

"When is it again? Before or after the concert?"

"Could you please stop asking about her?" Turles asked almost pleadingly.

"How could I? You and apparently everyone else here knows who she is. Why are you guys keeping it from me?!" Vegeta stood angry.

"Nappa?" A security guard asked looking around. Nappa stood and walked over to him.

"Yes?"

The guard whispered into Nappa's ear. "She's here."

Nappa nodded and smiled. "Turles, I think that there is someone here that wants to see you." Turles smiled and stood looking over at the pissed Vegeta.

"You'll get to meet her soon."

"Why not now?"

"Trust me on this." Turles said leaving to Bulma.

"And Vegeta." Nappa said. "Your guest has arrived too. What was her name?"

"Cheyenna." Vegeta said taking a deep breath. "I'll go and meet up with her." He said and left.

Bulma rode her motorcycle to where she was told. Her outfit being one that 18 had gotten her with Krillin's money a few days ago. A good pair of jeans with a dark blue top that was off the shoulder and figure flattering. 18 had said that he was way too simple but he thought that it was the best outfit that spoke her.

As she walked up to the guard outside the door, she smiled. "Name please?"

"Tori Yama." Bulma was allowed in and she was shown to where Turles and Chichi were.

"BULMA!" Chichi yelled and Bulma covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry." Chichi smiled and hugged her friend.

"I saw you this morning. What's happened since then?"

"Nothing. It's just, I won't be able to see you much after this."

"Don't worry. We'll keep in touch." Bulma said as she looked at Turles.

"Hey."

"How's everything holding?"

"Going as planned.

Bulma smiled. "Great."

Turles and Chichi smiled. "Alright, we need to get started. Vegeta's friend has probably settled and we have a concert to perform."

Vegeta had found Niyusu and 18 with her boyfriend and had them look after Cheyenna and her friend. He was now sitting at is set and the rest of the band looked at the crowd. The only thing on Vegeta's mind was how wrong this felt. Bulma should be up here too. This was her dream to be up here, performing in front of all of these people. "Hello New York!" Turles yelled into the mic.

"We are the Royal Saiyans!" Turles smiled as he looked into the crowd and saw his friends near by. He sure hoped their plan worked tonight.

**AN:** Happy New Year's! Alright, I know, short chapter but I had to set it up right. I skipped time in this chapter but that's alright saying as the next chapter is totally awesome! trust me. I'll be uploading that sometime after I wake up.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**Warm Hugs, **Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm going to try.

**KakarotSSj3,** Thank you.


	13. The Concert

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs that I use throughout this fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I don't own any characters or names therefore belonging to.

**Chapter Twelve****\- The Concert**

Bulma put on her hoodie and put the hood up as she went to see The concert from the front. She had already heard the music going and Turles singing.

**Every night of my life**

**I watch angels fall from the sky**

**Every time that the sun still sets **

**I pray they don't take mine**

**I'm on the front line **

**Don't worry I'll be fine**

**The story is just beginning**

**I say goodbye to my weakness**

**So long to regrets**

**And now I know that I'm alive**

She watched Turles and the band as she went through the crowd to her friends. "Hey Bulma." 18 said smiling causing the others around her to look at Bulma.

"Thanks for the great spots." Sal, her boss, said and Bulma smiled at him and his wife. "The boys couldn't make it though."

"That's alright. I'm glad I could get you two the spots." Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the girl that she had watched over in the shop while fixing the family car.

"Hey. What are you doing here? And where's your mother?"

"Mom's at home watching my sister. This is my friend Steph. Short for Stephanie."

Bulma looked at the two girls and smiled. "Nice to meet you. So who's here watching you two?"

"No one really. But don't worry. Our parents let us. I met the band a few days ago and Vegeta, up there," She pointed so Bulma would know who she was talking about. "He talked to my mom. He's the one who got us the tickets in the first place." Bulma's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"He did, did he?"

"Yep. He's very nice. If you'd like, I could introduce you two. I have to meet up with him after the concert anyway."

"No, that's alright." Bulma said smiling. She really didn't want to talk to him. That wasn't why she was here. No, she was here to make her dream come true and leave. She watched the band play and smiled. She cheered with the rest of the crowd and took it all in, watching the band she helped start perform. That was going to be her with the enormous crowd and as they played the different songs, she couldn't help but feel growing anticipation. Turles continuously glanced down at her and the group of friends around her. This world wasn't so big if she really thought about it. What were the odds of everyone that she knew as a friend here get to know her friends from back home? The song ended and once again, Turles smiled as he looked down and then behind him at the rest of the band.

Vegeta was enjoying every moment of being on the giant stage. Though he wasn't singing in front like Turles was, He loved the songs they were playing with the roaring cheers of the crowd. There was just one thing missing, well, one person that is. His mind kept going back to Bulma and thoughts about how she should be here, on stage with the rest of the band. But, as Turles kept inferring, this was his chance of getting her back. He listened to the song. This one was one that Turles wrote mostly by himself.

Cause it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me but it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now I know that

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh but I won't go

I won't go

Vegeta remembered helping him with finishing the song. It was about a month before he and Bulma had broken up. What the words meant, he tried to figure out but he still didn't know what the story behind the song was.

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now it's donna show

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh

Vegeta looked out at the crowd. Wondering if she was out there. He couldn't see many of the people closer to the stage because he was too far back and the stage was tall. What if she was? Turles sure seemed to think that she was, or at least watching. He smiled as the song finished and the crowd cheered wanting more. Thankfully, they had plenty of time until their planned break.

"Alright, our next song is dedicated to someone who…" Turles smirked and chuckled into the mic. "Well, he'll know who he is."

Vegeta smirked and Raditz started the song with his sound effects. The rest of the band joined in and Vegeta couldn't help but think about when they wrote this song. This was a song directed towards that low life, worse than scum, beta male that took Bulma away from him.

Listen up, there's not a moment to spare

It's quite a drop from the top. So how you feeling down there?

It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality

Got stuck here with your enemies

Vegeta liked this song, not only because he feels almost as good as if he were to pound the weakling's face in but it was because him and Turles singing. It went back and forth from them singing their anger.

Who do you think you are,

Tearing us all apart?

Where did you think you could go?

'Cause everyone already knows,

It's twenty to one

Yeah, so you better run!

You got the world on its knees

You're taking all that you please

You want more, you want more

But you'll get nothing from me

You're like the burden we bear

You're all the hate that we share

You want more, you want more

But you'll get nothing from me

We're enemies, enemies

Bulma listened to the lyrics as they were sung back and forth between Turles and Vegeta. She knew exactly who they were about. Yamcha deserved this song but she thought that he also deserved for his name to be said. She sure hoped that they would say it sooner rather than later. There was sure to be questions about who this song was for, like when Vegeta had said that their song was for her. There was something on the news about who the song was about with a news reporter surrounded by a bunch of fan girls that wished that it was for them.

You started something that you just couldn't stop

You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob

And their one last wish is that you pay for it

And there's no way you're getting out of this

Who do you think you are

Tearing us all apart?

Where did you think you could go?

'Cause everyone already knows,

It's twenty to one

Yeah, so you better run!

Turles sung the song that had played many times in the past when he felt anger over come him on the occasion that he had thought of Bulma. Vegeta hadn't minded listening to it when he played it on a disk in the living room. When Kakarot, Raditz, or Chichi came by and they heard the song playing in the apartment, they didn't mind. They often sung along with it. Soon the song ended and he knew that there wasn't much time until the big reveal, only a few more songs. He looked down at Bulma and nudged his head slightly to have her be ready in time. Nappa had been getting things ready since they had gotten on stage. The guards were ready for anything that Vegeta might do. Though he wanted to know what would happen if he wasn't restrained, Bulma had made them promise that he was not to be able to get to her. He saw Bulma nod and then leave. He then saw 18 and Niyusu leave with her. He started the next song in enough time as so not to be suspicious.

Bulma had seen the slight gesture and guessed that that meant that she was to leave to have plenty of time to get ready. Nodding to him, she turned to 18 and Niyusu. "I have to go and put on the final touches."

"We're coming with you." Bulma smiled and they followed her.

She was stopped by Cheyenna and her friend. "Where are you guys going? You can't leave yet. You arrived late and are leaving now?"

"Don't worry. You'll see me after a few songs." Bulma smiled and the girls took it smiling as they let her pass. Bulma was smiling as she went to where Nappa had showed her to meet Chichi and Turles. Now, only Chichi met her in there.

"Bulma." Chichi said standing and walking over. "So, how are you liking it o far?"

"There are lots of people."

"Aww, you aren't chickening out now are you?" Chichi said and the two others looked at Bulma wanting her to answer the question.

"No. It's just a fact. You know I'm not scared of crowds."

"Yeah, you don't have to point that out. I remember." She spoke about the time a few years ago when Bulma was presenting her newest invention to many inventers and investors. She had perfectly done it without any problems, well, that's how it seemed anyway. Afterwards Bulma had told Chichi that she had split her top on both sides because it had shrunk. Thankfully her lab coat was covering her but Bulma said that it happened almost right after she stepped out on the presenting stage. They had laughed about the ripping sound until Chichi had seen the top. By the way that she saw it, if the lab coat wasn't there, the whole place would have been flashed many times. She wouldn't have been able to go out and do that. Chichi would have been freaking out about the possibility of people seeing. Bulma had just kept calm and gone through it all without any problems.

"Alright, what do you have to do to get ready?" 18 asked getting back on track not knowing what chichi and Bulma were talking about.

"Just a few touch ups with my makeup and hair since I had it in the hood." The other three girls in the room nodded and helped with what they could. When they were done, they kept in the room but listened to the music.

With everyone

Who's come and gone

My head is clear

my voice is strong

Now I'm right here to right the wrong

We don't have to take this

Back against the wall

We don't have to take this

We can end it all

All you'll ever be

Is a faded memory of a bully

Make another jock

While they hang another rope

So Lonely

"What's this song?" Bulma asked.

"It's called bully. Yet another one that they wrote about _Him_. Chichi saying 'Him' as if she were disgusted.

"Who are you talking about?" Niyusu asked naively.

"Is it your annoying ex that comes around every now and then?" 18 asked.

Bulma nodded listening back to the music.

It's 8 A.M.!

The Hell I'm in!

You voice is strong!

Now right the wrong!

All you'll ever be

Is a faded memory of a bully

Make another joke

While the hang another rope

So lonely

Push him to the dirt

'Til the words don't hurt

Can you hear me?

No ones gonna cry on the very day you die

You're a bully

Bulma listened as the song ended and heard what Turles said was the signal song.

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

"That's the song. I'm up after this one." Just after she said that, Nappa walked into the room.

"Ready for your revile?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bulma said confidently.

"Good, the guys are ready to hold him back if need be. He'll be off to the side but still be able to see the whole stage from a front view."

"As long as he can't get to me I'll be alright." Bulma smiled as she looked at the others in the room.

"It will be alright." 18 said.

"You'll do great." Niyusu said smiling giving her some assurance.

Bulma looked at Chichi. "Just…" Chichi started and hesitated. "Make sure that you don't have any regrets."

"I won't." Bulma said smiling remembering the songs she had picked. "I promise." Bulma said giving her a hug.

She followed Nappa and went into a small room right next to where the band would come off stage. That way, when the coast was clear, it wouldn't be long until she could get on stage and set up.

To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love, oh and flying though the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

She's waiting for Superman

Turles smiled as the song ended. "Alright, we're going to take a Briefs intermission and then be back for the countdown!" The crowd cheered and he looked back at the band. Vegeta stood and Raditz and Kakarot left the stage with Vegeta and Turles following.

Chichi met them in the hallway beside the stage. "You guys are doing great." She said as she hugged Kakarot.

Vegeta turned to Turles. "What did you say?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Out there, before we came in." Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"I said that we would take a brief intermission and come back for the countdown."

"I could have sworn you said Briefs."

Turles scrunched his eyebrows together and started laughing. "You're hearing things."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Vegeta said as he started walking again.

Turles waited until they had turned the corner before he wanted to say anything. And when they turned the corner, Vegeta stopped. Turles hoped it wasn't because of the sound of a door opening and closing. He knew that it was Bulma going onto the stage.

Vegeta's mind almost yelled as Turles's reaction triggered a recent memory of the store man doing the same thing when he asked about who sold the cd. "Turles?"

"Yes Vegeta?" Turles was getting nervous and tried not to show it in his voice.

"When am I going to meet your friend?"

Turles walked passed Vegeta. "You can meet her right now actually. She's over here." Turles looked back and made sure that Vegeta was following. When he went into a different hallway, he heard Raditz and Kakarot quietly go towards the stage.

"Can I at least know her name?"

"Her name?"

"Yeah. The name that she goes by." Vegeta was getting more and more suspicious.

"Hey. Vegeta." Nappa said greeting the two. Turles was relieved that Nappa came when he came but wished that he had showed up sooner. "Here, I want you to meet a few people." Vegeta looked at Turles.

"You'll meet her afterwards then."

Vegeta nodded, following Nappa. Turles sighed in relief and hurried to the stage.

Cheyenna talked with her friend and stopped as the lights went out. All of them. Everyone went quiet and looked around. "What's happening?" Someone in the crowd asked. "Is it a black out?" Another one asked. Then, the stage lights turned on and everyone turned their heads to see a female with blue hair done half up and half down. The crowd was quiet as they thought about what was happening.

"That's…" She started saying but was cut off by a voice next to her.

"That's Bulma." The owner of the repair shop said to his wife.

"Who are you wanting me to meet?" They said as they went to the other side of the stage but a little off to the side so it wasn't out in the open but he couldn't get to the stage unless he went through the door.

"These two guys." Vegeta looked at the body guards that they had stopped at. "Their names are Steve and Jim. Now, I need you to not over react."

"Over react?" He looked around as all of the lights went out and he heard some of the crowd's reaction. "Nappa? What's going on?"

"Surprise." Nappa whispered and the lights came on.

Vegeta took a second to realize what happened and when he looked at the stage. There she was, Bulma Briefs, the girl who had taken his heart with her when she left. All of the dots connected now when he saw Turles at the drum set. She was the friend he talked with so often. That's why he got so defensive. He wondered how it all started. Had he missed something when she left? How long had this been going on? He thought about when Turles started acting so strange. It was about Christmas time. That was when all of the secrets started between Turles and him. But… The night of their big break Kakarot was starting to keep secrets with his harpy. Was that when all of it started? And that all started with that bitch. But he would deal with her and the other later.

Napa and the two body guards watched Vegeta carefully, making sure that he wasn't going to try to get to his ex.

Vegeta's mind went way too fast for him to get everything but it all stopped on one thought. He had to get to her. He had to have her listen. He just needed to touch her soft skin again. He quickly tried to book it to the door that he needed to get through. The two body guards took both of his arms and stopped him. He didn't care as he thrashed around and was able to loosen their grip but then Nappa stood in front of him. Nappa put a hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "Vegeta! I told you not to over react!"

Vegeta stopped as he looked at Nappa. Vegeta turned, shrugging Nappa's hand off of him and put both of his hands on the rails and leaned over, watching his beauty as that was the only thing he could do until they allowed him to leave.

Turles nodded to both of his brothers and they went on the stage when all of the lights went out. Bulma was already there with her guitar. "Ready?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said smiling and walking up to the mic as Turles sat at the set and the other two going to their instrument. The lights turned on and Bulma smiled. The crowed looked so much different from where she was on stage. "Let's keep this party going!" She yelled and the music started.

_So much for my happy ending_

Bulma sang and looked out at the crowd. She wanted to open with this song only because she wanted to get her point across first. She wanted her to hear him. And if she knew him, he would be hooked on her every word for this song.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something you said?_

_Was it something you did?_

_Won't leave you hanging._

_In that city so dead_

_Held up so High_

_On such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things that I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time we were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh_

Vegeta listened, hating every word of it. This was what she was led to believe. She just had to hear him out. HAD TO! He looked at Nappa who was watching Bulma and the two guards were standing by the door but he could tell they were all entranced by her angelic voice, despite the story it portrayed.

_We've got our dumb friends_

_We know what they say_

_They tell us it's difficult_

_And so is this_

_But they don't know it_

_Do you even know this?_

_All the things we hid from you_

_All the shit we went though_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

Bulma knew that they had kept him away from her. She had seen the room that he would be held in. He could see and hear her perfectly and she knew that if she turned her head to the left more, then she would be able to see him. She just couldn't. She knew that if they were to make eye contact, she would shut down and probably run all the way back to her dorm, skipping her motorcycle entirely. Bulma smiled and focused on the crowd in front of her. She saw her boss cheering her on next to his wife. Not far from them, there was the girl Cheyenna and her friend. It still surprised her that she had known Vegeta and gotten concert tickets because of it.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know you had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time we were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh_

The crowd cheered and Vegeta had to make himself breath. Her voice, no matter how wrong the words were, always got him like this. "I'm sorry for not telling you Vegeta. The others are as well. She had us promise that we wouldn't tell you. It hurt Turles the most. He hates hiding things from you." Nappa said standing next to him and put his hands on the railing. "She's pretty talented."

"No."

"What?" Nappa asked not knowing if he heard right.

"No, she's not pretty talented. She's amazingly talented, talented beyond belief, and that's just the start of it." There was a pause as Nappa stared at him. "And I let her get away. I should have gone after her. I should have paid more attention, listened more."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

"Months of shit." Vegeta sighed. "But you know that."

"You know your friends well. They didn't tell me everything though."

"What do you want to know?"

"The day you broke up, what happened?"

"Well…" Vegeta scuffed. "It was early in the morning on a Saturday. She didn't have any classes. I had stayed up late and had slept in. When I woke up, I had decided to work on a song that she and I had been working on."

Vegeta was sitting on his bed with a guitar in his lap, his song book in front of him and his headphones in. "What do you want?" He asked as there was a knock on his door. With how Bulma had been acting lately, it could have been her. It wasn't soft though. It was more of a normal knock. Bulma's knocks were usually soft as if she were hesitant about coming in. This knock wasn't from Turles's because his was louder.

"Can I come in?" He heard Bulma ask. Rolling his eyes, he stood and went to the door.

"No, I'm going to make you stand outside my door forever." He said sarcastically. "Of course you can come in." He saw Turles coming out of the kitchen heading for the front door as if Bulma were at that one but when he saw that she was at Vegeta's door, he became confused. Vegeta then looked back at Bulma and stepped to the side and let Bulma into his room. She wasn't teary eyed, puffy eyed, or red eyed. She hadn't been crying recently. Why had she knocked? Why hadn't she just walked in like she did whenever she was level headed? It then clicked in his mind that she wasn't, she hadn't been crying but she had been talking to Yamcha again. His anger rose but he calmed down as soon as he closed his door. Wrapping his arms around his woman, he kissed her forehead. "Blue, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Vegeta." She said way too formally as she pushed away from him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I just need to talk to you."

He grabbed both of her hands and sat on his bed with her standing in between his legs. "Blue, I'm serious. What's wrong?" He became serious and looked up at her.

"And I told you Vegeta, nothing is wrong." She once again pulled away from him. "This is just over. I can't do this anymore."

"Blue." He said in a warning tone, standing up. "You can't possibly be saying what I think you're saying." He could now see tears gathering at the end of her eyes.

Bulma nodded almost sporadically. "Yes, Vegeta… I'm breaking up with you. This is over. I just can't do it anymore." Her voice started wavering and he reached out for her but she just backed up. "I'm sorry." A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "Good bye Vegeta." She said opening the door and rushing out, doing the same to the main door. Turles stood there, once again stunned.

Vegeta realized what just happened and it took a moment to process. By this time, she was already running down the hall. He then ran after her, calling her to come back, that they could talk about this. "Blue!" He stopped just outside the door to the parking lot as he saw her speed away on her motorcycle. He fell down to his knees and put his head in his hands. "Blue." He almost started crying but took deep breaths. Had he really just lost her? Was she really gone forever? Had she just quit the band? Many questions rushed through his mind.

The clear glass door to the main entrance of the building slowly opened and Turles put a hand on his shoulder, not really knowing what just happened but by the looks of it, he could put the puzzle together. It looked as though Bulma had finally fallen into Yamcha's trap. He just wished that the last part of Yamcha's plan didn't happen. Otherwise, more ciaos would happen and Yamcha wouldn't get what Turles believed what he should get.

"She's gone." Vegeta said putting his hands on the concrete and then standing, taking a deep breath. "That's it." He said hopelessly. He had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. They both walked back to their apartment in silence.

As they were both in the apartment, the silence was broken by Turles. "Hey, why don't you go to her house tomorrow? She should have calmed down and you can talk to her." Vegeta silently agreed and closed the door to his bedroom behind him. It was about lunch time but he wasn't hungry anymore. He felt too broken to eat, too broken to do anything. Falling face first onto his bed, Vegeta let a tear finally fall onto the pillow.

"The next day I did as Turles recommended. I had to let her have some space. I should have gone and chased her. I should have had her explain why. Because when I arrived at her house, her father answered the door. He had never liked me in the first place. I still don't think he does. He had told me that she had left. He didn't tell me where but he told me to get lost, that she wouldn't be coming back any time soon and definitely wouldn't be looking for me when she did. I still don't know where she ended up. I just know that she's here, not so far away from me." Vegeta turned to Nappa, breaking the pleading stare that tried to have Bulma look at him. "That's why I have to go to her. That's why you have to let me out and have her hear me out."

"I am truly sorry Vegeta. She's the one that wanted this to happen. Think about it. If you go out there, what would happen? It's not like you to not think things though."

"She would run again." Vegeta sighed knowing that Nappa was right.

"And if you calmly stay put?"

"I don't know. What are you getting at?"

"We might be able to persuade her to do more concerts if you agree to not try and run up on her like a lunatic. That was her only request."

Vegeta thought about it. That was true. He could see more of her and if that slow integration back into her life was what it took, then so be it. He would do anything to try and get her back. "Ok."

"Alright then." Vegeta looked out onto the stage where his band was playing with the love of his life, the angel on stage that sang her heart out.

Her second song ended and she took a breath, smiling as she saw the crowd's enthusiasm. She looked back at Turles and they nodded towards each other as they started the next song.

_Perfect by nature._

_Icons of self-indulgence._

_Just what we all need,_

_More lies about a world that…_

_…__Never was and never will be._

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

Raditz looked at Vegeta. The band leader stood, leaning over the edge as much as he could to get as close to Bulma as he could. He could tell that Vegeta was trying hard to get Bulma to look over to him, pleading for them to make eye contact. Bulma was too stubborn and didn't dare look even in his direction as she performed.

_Look, here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh, how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you're got everybody fooled._

This was an old song of hers when she had just left. Bulma had felt that she had just been putting up a front for everyone to see but on the inside she had been too broken. When she left, she was glad that now she didn't have to pretend like she had. She could build herself a new beginning.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now, _

_I know who you are,_

_And I don't love you anymore._

Vegeta heard that and was visibly taken back. That couldn't really be how she felt. No, Those were the feelings that she had been tricked into. The thought of her saying that she didn't love him... He couldn't handle it. He kept thinking about what Nappa had said about her doing more concerts with them. If he had just a civil conversation with her, maybe… just maybe that could work.

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Never was and never will be._

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

The audience cheered her on and she had only a few songs left. That's all she had agreed to anyway. She smiled as Raditz started playing the familiar tune on the keyboard. She wanted to play this song to show him how she felt even before they broke up.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak._

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

Vegeta thought back to one night a few days after they had gotten together. It was a dark and rainy night and she had come knocking on his door.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his eyes. Turles had probably forgotten his keys again. "I'm coming!" He yelled irritably as there was another loud knock on the door to his apartment. He unlocked the door and was about to give Turles a piece of his mind when he saw Bulma. She was soaking wet and looked up at him sadly. His eyes could show all of his emotions then: sadness, confusion, surprise, and his fading irritation. He quickly embraced her. Her arms were trapped between her body and his so she simply put her head on his shoulder. "Here, come in and I'll get you some dry clothes." He let go and they both walked in the apartment. He went to his room and got some clothes that he knew wouldn't fit her but it would get her out of her soaked clothes. "Here, I hope they will do." Bulma nodded and went to the bathroom. Vegeta simply took his shirt off that had gotten wet from their embrace.

Bulma came out and he was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her. "I saw him." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Yamcha. He was with that girl I caught him with." Vegeta felt anger rise in him. He knew that she still harbored feelings for the guy but knew that it meant nothing. He just needed to make her feel better. They were a couple now and though it was a new thing, he knew that she was going to stay with him. They completed each other. This was the first time that she had seen Yamcha since she broke it off with him and so these feelings were sure to pop up. "I was coming out of a business dinner with my father and a few of his business partners. It hadn't started raining yet so I thought I was safe to go back to my place. I went to my motorcycle and saw him walking and holding hands with her while walking out of a store. I couldn't… I just couldn't hold it together. Seeing him again brought back this pain." She buried her face in his shoulder as he held her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I came here without thinking. I just needed to leave that place. I shouldn't feel like this." She shook her head. "I'm with you."

"Hey." Vegeta said softly. "It's alright. You have me to make you feel better." He kissed her. It was a soft kiss on her lips and it didn't last long but it made her feel better. He could tell by the way she smiled.

"Thank you." She kissed him. This was a more heated kiss and she was about to straddle his hips when they both heard the door unlocking behind them. They broke apart and she stayed seated next to Vegeta as they both started to watch the television as Vegeta flipped through the channels again.

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you about…" He stopped talking when he saw Bulma. "Oh hey Bulma. I didn't know you were here." He then looked at Vegeta. "It can wait." He said walking into the kitchen, made himself a sandwich, and went to his room, winking at the two.

Bulma yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're tired." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Come on." Vegeta stood and looked at her, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up but leaned on him for support.

"You know, a good thing about you is that I can always rely on you to keep me standing." She sighed and they walked to his room. They both quickly fell asleep after they laid down.

Vegeta wondered if that's the memory she thought of when writing it and then he heard the next verse.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Bulma smiled at the crowd as the song picked up. The crowd listened to the lyrics less and the music more and so did she. Bulma couldn't help but get more into the music as she sang almost not caring about the lyrics.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'__Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Bulma come with the music, now once again focused on the lyrics.

_When I lay with you _

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

_'__Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'__Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Bulma sang as she realized how much she just loved being up here in front of people doing what she loved. It didn't matter what she was singing. As long as she gets to show people what she could do. She finished the song and looked at Turles smiling. "Alright. My last song for you guys is called Human." Raditz started the song.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue _

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'__Cause I'm only human_

Vegeta listened as he had with the other songs and watched her as she sang. Is this what she thought had happened? That she did those things solely because he wanted her to? Was she faking smiles and laughing for him? He had never once thought that she faked anything. Was he fooled? He looked at Nappa who was distracted by the angel singing. The two guards that were guarding the door were watching her too, noticeably shocked at her talents. One of them glanced at him and gave him a warning look. He still couldn't get by them. He just had to wait until he could.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'__Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

Bulma could feel the power as the song progressed. She knew that if she was going to do this, it had to be now because this power she felt would only last so long.

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human!_

Bulma looked up at where Vegeta was. Nappa and the two guards were watching her in awe but Vegeta… He had this pleading look that she had never seen before. Or…that she hadn't remembered seeing before. He had only given her that look once before. As he was running after her after she broke up with him. The lightness of the music only intensified the moment in her mind.

_I can take so much_

_'__Til I've had enough_

Bulma then looked away and finished out the song looking out to the crowd.

_'__Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'__Cause I'm only human_

Bulma breathed out as she waved at the crowd and they cheered. She left the stage and when she got into the hallway, she started running. She couldn't believe she did that. "Bulma!" Turles called out but she didn't listen. She could talk to him later. She ran until she got outside and then she saw Chichi, 18, and Niyusu waiting for her.

"Bulma! You were amazing up there!" Chichi said embracing her best friend.

"Of all the time that I've known you, I never thought that you'd do something like that." 18 said smiling. "But it looked so natural."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to get back into a groove." Niyusu said smiling. "Isn't that right Bulma?"

Bulma smiled at the three. "You three are life savers. Now I've got to get going." She said as she started walking.

"You can't be serious." Chichi said.

"I did what I said I would do. There's no other reason to be here. I don't like how close we are and now he's free. I need to leave before he gets me." Bulma said and then walked faster towards where she had parked her motorcycle.

"I'm sure you can go into the crowd without him seeing you."

"I don't want to take that chance. You can meet me in my dorm when it's over. 18 has a key."

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at the other two for back up and they both shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to do. It was then that 18 perked up. "Hey, wait, you aren't going to leave without saying good bye are you?"

"To who?"

"To your boss or the girls that we were standing next to."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed knowing that 18 was right and that her boss would understand but Cheyenna wouldn't. "Alright. I'll tell them goodbye and then leave. I can't stay and especially not that close to the stage." The three others nodded knowing that Bulma was too stubborn to really stay.

"Isn't that surprising! Who is this new singer and is this all that we get from her?" A woman asked with a microphone up to her mouth as she looked at the camera. The stage in the background.

Dr. Briefs and his wife were in their living room watching the news in New York as they always did on New Year's Eve. "That was…" Dr. Briefs said trailing off unbelievingly.

"That was our Bulma!" Bunny said enthusiastically. "Our Bulma was up on stage! On TV! She's fulfilling her dream."

Dr. Briefs smiled a true smile, proud of his daughter. He hoped that this wasn't a onetime thing. He hoped to see her on stage more.

"Oh, I need to call everyone! Who should I call first?" Bunny thought looking for her phone. "Oh this is so great!"

When Nappa thought it was safe enough to let Vegeta out, he opened the door and Vegeta was gone before he could say anything. Vegeta ran like his life depended on it. "Bulma!" He heard Turles yell. "Bulma!" Vegeta turned the corner and saw Turles running and quickly caught up to him and passed him. He would deal with Turles later. His mind was on one thing and one thing only. When he got through the door, he saw Chichi, 18, and Niyusu standing around an talking.

"Where is she?" He asked out of breath. The three looked at him sadly and so he repeated himself. "Where is she?"

"She left." Chichi finally said. "I can't believe it… she left." She was looking at the ground as she said it so Vegeta couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Then Chichi looked up at him and looked him in the eye. "I tried. I really did. I tried to get her to stay." It was then that Vegeta knew she was telling the truth.

"Which way did she go?"

"Vegeta…" Chichi sighed.

"I don't care if she told you not to tell me or not damn it!" He yelled and then took a deep breath. "Which way did she go?"

"Vegeta!" Turles yelled as he opened the door, slamming it against the wall because of how hard he had pushed it. He paused as he saw everyone.

"Please." Vegeta said with the saddest expression that Chichi had seen him have.

"She went that way." Chichi pointed. "She's probably gone by now. She parked her motorcycle close by."

Vegeta sighed deeply as he sat against the building and put his head in his hands. "Vegeta." Turles said sitting next to him. "It will be alright."

Vegeta looked up at Turles with tears rolling down his face. "What? Are there any other secrets that you'd like to share with me now? Or are you going to wait until I can't do anything about it anymore?" He said glaring at the man beside him. "It's almost midnight." Vegeta then stood and walked through the door and down the hall trying to get a grip on his anger. It's something he'd been trying to do for so long and he didn't have a gym that he could work off some steam at or the time for that matter. He looked at the clock and it was almost time for the count down. He might as well get back on stage and get set up. He opened the door and saw that the lights on the stage were off but he could see things because of the lights outside. Everyone outside was partying with the music coming over the speakers from the radio. It seemed as if everyone was happy. They only knew him by name. They didn't really know him. He closed the door behind him and started walking to the edge. Vegeta looked around for Cheyenna.

She was turned around and waving to someone. He looked in the direction she was waving and there she was. The woman who had run away. Bulma Briefs waved and then turned, walking away. Vegeta looked down, it wasn't too high of a jump and so he jumped down and everyone in the crowd looked at him and cheered. "Get out of my way!" he yelled but no one listened as they crowded him but he started to push through. "Bulma!" He yelled and tried even harder to push past these fans.

Bulma looked behind her as she heard so many people start cheering. She saw people crowding something and she was tempted to go and see what was happening but then she heard his voice. She heard his voice over all of the screams and commotion. She then started shoving past a few people to get away.

Vegeta was working so hard to shove past these stupid people and then when he saw that she was almost to the exit, yelled again. "Let me get to Bulma!" The massive crowd of people all fell silent as they looked around. With them distracted, he shoved past them and they started to move out of his way. Soon enough, there was a straight line formed from him to Bulma. Who had reached the exit. She was now running out and he running after her. "Bulma! Would you just listen to me?"

Bulma heard him. She could tell that he was getting closer too. She just needed to get to her bike. Then she would be able to leave. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have agreed to this. Once she got to her motorcycle, she quickly put her helmet on and once she had it on, Vegeta was right there.

Vegeta stopped right in front of her. She had her helmet on and he knew that this was his only chance.

To Bulma, it was as if time had slowed down as Vegeta grabbed her helmet on both sides and just looked her in the eyes. Tears fell on her cheeks. She hadn't put the visor down on the helmet allowing Vegeta to see the tears.

"Please." Vegeta said desperately, tears of his own forming.

Since he was holding onto the helmet, she couldn't look away and she just looked down.

"Say something… Please." He whispered. Bulma shook her head as much as she could. Vegeta let a tear fall and then broke. "Ever since you left me I've tried to find you. When you left, Turles told me that I should give you some time to calm down. I should have listened to my own feelings and ran after you. I…I can't…" Vegeta took a deep breath. "I can't let you go again. Not when you're so close.

Bulma didn't speak because she didn't trust her voice. She didn't dare look back up at him as he spoke but she knew that he was begging her with his eyes to look up. She didn't want to fall in this trap again. She knew the reason they broke up and people like him don't change. Being this close to him made her feel so weak.

"Bulma…"

"Bulma!" Bulma heard her name being called from behind her. It was her boss. Sal ran up and pushed Vegeta away from her and she shrunk back and watched. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

Vegeta was shocked. Who was this guy? He looked too old to be dating Bulma. He looked about as old as Bulma's father.

"Bulma, are you alright? Did he do anything?" Bulma shook her head. And the man turned around to face Vegeta. "If you ever hurt her again, I'll have you behind bars before you can even say sorry."

"I've never hurt her. So don't you ever go accusing me of such."

"Oh really? That's not what she says. I have seen the emotional damage that you've caused."

"That wasn't me! That was her other ex-boyfriend. That worthless peach of shit that got into her head. Made her believe lies that made me look like a bad guy. Just ask her for the full story. Every time he came to her, she ended up in my arms crying as I comforted her trying to undo the damage that had been done."

Bulma couldn't help but take her helmet off and go on the defensive. "That's so not true! If I was ever late to a rehearsal or something else you'd always get so angry! It's just like you to be blaming Yamcha! Even when it wasn't his fault I was late. It was always him that you'd blame. And then you also started to blame me. Thinking I was cheating on you with him. Well. You know what? I got tired of it. Did you ever think of that? Did you ever think that he wasn't the reason I broke up with you? Maybe it's because I had finally seen your true colors? You started drinking and getting more violent in your actions. I couldn't handle it anymore. And you will never change!" Bulma huffed and put her helmet back on. As she got on her bike and started it, she looked him in the eyes. "You are just like your father." She said and then drove off.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He stood there speechless. The man looked at him in disgust and then behind him Vegeta could see the band along with Chichi, 18, and Niyusu. They all looked so sad and disappointed. He wondered how long they'd been standing there. "You are just like your father." Her voice echoed in his head. He fell down to his knees and he bent over covering his head in his arms and swaying back and forth. Tears freely fell onto the ground and he felt a hand on his back. He didn't look up. Didn't want to. It wasn't going to be Bulma. All he wanted was Bulma.

"Vegeta…" Turles sighed.

"She's gone."

"Not entirely."

"No. She's gone. I'm not going to get her back." Vegeta stood and shook off his shoulders.

"Don't say that." Turles looked over at the others and sighed.

"There's only a few minutes until the ball falls. Let's get going." It surprised everyone how emotionless Vegeta was now. He left and Turles, Raditz and Kakarot quietly followed Vegeta and the rest of them went back to the audience.

"5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!" Vegeta heard people yell and fireworks go off. He took a breath and then started playing.

**Songs Used**:

Enemies by Shinedown

Bully by Shinedown

Waiting for Superman by Daughtry

Happy Endings by Avril Lavigne

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Set Fire to the Rain by Adele

Human by Christina Perri

**AN:** I know it has been a while year. 2016 was not my year. I'm sorry. I'm really hoping 2017 won't be so bad. What are some of your hopes for 2017 and some good or bad things that happened to you in 2016? My grandpa died of cancer and his wife, (NOT MY GRAND MOTHER) screwed the rest o the family over.

**Response**** to Reviews: (If you don't want to read, skip)**

**elianni****, **It will be a few more chapters before they both figure out their feelings but don't worry, everything works out. This story is far from over.

**Grimnack,** He does now.

**Otakuthetaco,** I'm sorry it took so long.

**KakarotSSj3,** I wish I was sleeping through all of this. But unfortunately I wasn't.


End file.
